Caress of Steel an Agent Smith Story
by Maritas
Summary: Agent Smith must find a way to get information on the resistance.
1. Chapter one and two

Chapter 1 The Mirror  
  
The Agent stood looking out over the city through a high plate glass window. As he stood watching the people below living out their every day lives thinking that was their world, he knew better. He heard the Agents, Jones and Brown were integrating the prisoner. He knew it was fruitless but didn't bother telling them. They would soon enough figure it out when he died - which should be any minute now.  
  
He heard Agent Brown say "We are losing him, try giving him another stimulate. Wait, it is too late, his heart stopped beating. The two agents then went to the soundless task of cleaning up and removing the body from the room.  
  
A few minutes later, they both stood behind the tall Agent awaiting their next orders. They exchanged looks while waiting for him to turn around, he was going to be angry again. He was always angry when they did not get the information he wanted and the prisoner died before they were finished. Agent Smith sighed. How he hated this place, this zoo. As he looked out the window, he watched an approaching storm fill the skies over the city. He turned to face his partners just as the rain drops hit the glass.  
  
He looked at each of them and turned and walked to the large desk that sat facing the windows and said, "Alright, that did not go as expected and we did not learn anything of value. We must come up with another plan, perhaps try another method as these ones are clearly not effective. We are wasting our time and the resistance is growing bolder with every step. I must report and consult with the Mainframe - leave me." The two Agents did not have to be told twice as they nodded in unison and left without another word. They fully expected Agent Smith to be furious but it was more unnerving when he was calm. That was when he was at his most deadly.  
  
Agent Smith stood again and went to the window, the rain had started to come down harder and he could hear it hitting against the glass of the window. He liked it when it rained and he liked it even better if it stormed. The lightening flashed across the sky and he marveled at it's patterns - even that too was programmed into the Matrix - such beauty wasted on nothing more than viruses. He shook his head and thought again that he had been in the Matrix far too long - this war should have been over. He kept these thoughts to himself. He had learned a long time ago how to store and keep certain thoughts for his own use. He hated it that he was developing such simple things as taste and smell. It was only logical that he would, as he was a sentient program and evolving was build into his program but that did not mean that he had to like it. He took one last look around the office and gave a brief little smile - it had a nice clean smell of something overly disinfected - he contacted the Mainframe. He brought his finger to his ear piece and felt himself connect.  
  
His eyes went blank as the connection was made. He transferred the data and listened to the response. When asked his input, he made his suggestions. *processing* was the reply - he waited and finally an answer was came. It was not the one he expected and he sent a query back asking for more input. *Sufficient data was supplied, access subroutine G5518a.* He had already accessed the file and his scowl deepened. He had suggested capturing a human female and trying various methods to get information from her. The suggestion was well met but the Mainframe wanted to try another method as well, one that Agent Smith did not like. His new assignment was not to capture a human female as he suggested but to deceive her into thinking the machines wanted to form a means of communication in order to gain a better understanding of her race. And through this, he could find out valuable information on their weaknesses and strengths. Agent Smith growled deep within his throat. He had never met a human he didn't want to kill out right. This would not be an easy assignment.  
  
Chapter 2 Tossed in the mix  
  
Mia had only been unplugged for a couple of years and was still trying to come to terms with how the real world was. They had found her right before the Agents did and for that, she was eternally grateful. She was a computer junkie and had stumbled across something on the internet and once found, she couldn't let it go. A simple phrase - What is the Matrix. She started searching and slowly she began to notice things that just didn't look right. Then every once in a while, she would see these government types watching someone and then sure enough, that person was never seen again.  
  
She remembered answering the phone call in the middle of the night and the person on the other end saying, "Mia, they are coming for you. If you want to live, do exactly as I say." The rest was history, she woken up to the real world and there had been no looking back. She was now 3rd mate on a hover craft named The Prometheus and finally felt she fit in some where.  
  
Today she was going to see the Oracle. She shrugged as they got ready, it was always a big deal going to see what your future held but she didn't believe any of it. There was no way an old woman still inside the Matrix could tell her fortune. She didn't believe it when she was still inside and believed it even less now that she had seen the horrors of the desert world.  
  
Mia and five of her crewmates materialized inside a dusty room to the sound of a ringing telephone. She looked around at everyone else and smiled. Everyone had their own idea of what they looked good in and black was always the colour of choice. She had on a pair of black leather pants and high black boots with rubber soles, a short sleeved leather vest with a black mesh tank top underneath. The last finishing touch was a pair of dark sunglasses. Captain Jackson looked around the room and satisfied that everyone was ready, nodded and they all headed out the door. Mia had been in the Matrix many times over the years and it still amazed her every time she came back, of how real it looked. But if one looked really closely, the decay could be seen and once seen it could never be ignored again.  
  
She thought of the Agents and prayed to any god listening that their luck hold and that they would have no encounters. She had only met up with an Agent twice before and both times, she ran and managed to elude them until she could get to an exit. One of her greatest fears was getting caught without an exit. She was sure that others had this fear as well, it just was never said out loud. She was the rookie of the group by only 6 months and Captain Jackson always acted more like a father to her than a captain. He seemed to sense her nervousness and said, "Mia, I hope the Oracle has some good news for you - she has a way of changing things." Mia nodded but said nothing as she double checked her .45 magnum and replaced it back in her the waist band of her pants. She didn't know why but she felt nervous.  
  
No one really said anything on the ride there as everyone seemed to be in their own little private world. She heard Captain Jackson say, "We're here." She looked around not sure what she was expecting but surely not some project style housing. She climbed out of the car and followed Captain Jackson up to the apartment, trying to calm some weird unease that had settled in her stomach. They arrived at the door and just as she reached for the doorknob, the door opened. A woman stood there. She shook her head and said, "The Oracle can't see you now, something has come up. She will contact you when she wants to see you." The door was shut and the sound of locks could be heard. Captain Jackson wouldn't look at Mia and only said, "Let's go." She thought he looked nervous and was sure something was up when they took the stairs instead of the elevator. Once at the bottom, nothing happened and everyone was waiting as before. As they got in the car, someone said, "What went wrong, that was too fast - what happened?." Captain Jackson shook his head and only said, "I don't know, let's get out of here. And hurry."  
  
Mia felt uneasy, the Oracle never just cancelled when someone was at her door step. She thought about the bad feeling she got as soon as they walked up to the apartment. It wasn't something she could put her finger on, more like the feeling something was going to happen. The Oracle refusing to see her only made the feelings she dismissed as nonsense seem all too real.  
  
They made it back to the exit location which was an old hotel without any problems and were climbing the stairs to the fourth floor. When Captain Jackson's phone rang - the phone only rang if there was trouble. He snapped the phone open just as three Agents stepped out of the shadows. The sound of gun fire filled the room as everyone dove for cover. One of the Agents was right in front of Mia as she ducked and threw herself into a door way, barely avoiding his grasp. She heard him say, "That one" She could still hear the sounds of bullets as she ran down the hallway thinking 'Shit, this was soo not good.' She ran as fast as she could and saw a room to the side and ducked in to it. It was dark but she could still see well enough from the light coming through a dirty bathroom window. She positioned herself against the bathroom wall and hoped that she was no longer being followed. She slowly brought her gun out and silently clicked off the safety.  
  
She was just starting to breathe easier when she heard a baritone voice say, "This would be easier if you just gave yourself up." Mia could tell he was standing somewhere on the other side of the door, she could make out a dull shape in the dirty mirror. He was just standing there, waiting for her to do something. She heard him sigh and say, "Alright, let's do this the hard way." Mia tensed and aimed her gun at the door and waited. He walked to the doorway with his gun drawn and she started firing. The next thing she knew, she was struggling with him and still trying to fire her gun. He grabbed her arm as she brought the gun up to slam it into the side of his head. He never even blinked. The gun went off again and she could hear bullets ricocheting around the room. He let go of her arm and shoved her to the floor. As she hit the floor, she spring boarded towards the dirty window and through the glass. She hit the fire escape hard and kept rolling. She came to a stop at the bottom the stairs just in time to see the Agent climbing out the window. She got up and leaped off the fire escape, not caring where she landed. She chanced a look back and saw another Agent raise his gun to shoot at her. Mia ran praying that he somehow missed, she heard someone shout "No" but by then, she was around the corner. She didn't stop until she couldn't run anymore. She found a deserted alleyway and pulled out her phone - she wanted out. When the phone answered at the other end, the only think she could think to say was "This is Mia, get me the fuck out of here - NOW!" She was told there was an exit at Meriwether and Davis but to hurry, they were tracking her again. Mia made it to the ringing phone and answered it. She never saw the Agents rush the empty phone booth.  
  
Agent Smith was not entirely displeased with the way things had worked out. They now had a target and her name was Mia. He found himself slightly impressed by her bold move of jumping through the window not knowing if there was anything beyond it. Humans could be such unpredictable creatures but he also knew that fear made them make stupid mistakes. He let Agents Jones and Brown see if they could catch her before she left the Matrix but he knew she was already gone. He walked back through the shattered glass on the fire escape and noticed something in the glass. He could see her sunglasses amoung the broken shards of glass. Without thinking, he bent over and picked them up. They somehow made it through the glass without scratching. As he folded them close, a smell caught his attention. He slowly brought them to his nose and sniffed, they had a particular odour to them - sort of sweet. He found the odour was not unpleasant. He placed the neatly folded sunglasses in his jacket pocket. He would see this female again. 


	2. Chapter 3 This happened why?

Chapter 3 This happened why?  
  
Mia's eyes snapped open as she was disconnected from the Matrix. The rest of the crew were standing around staring at her. As she sat up, Captain Jackson came forward and said, "What the Hell happened back there?" As she went too slide off the chair, she noticed she was shaking and decided to stay sitting. She shook her head and said, "I don't know. An Agent cornered me but didn't try to kill me, I think he wanted me alive." Captain Jackson nodded and then explained how once everyone had scattered, two of the agents chased them until they all managed to get away. One by one everyone was checking in except for her. They could see that she was still trapped in the hotel and that there was an Agent following her. Lewis the operator chose that moment to speak up, "Mia I don't know what happened in there but when you dove through that window, I was screaming for you." Captain Jackson looked back at Mia and said, "I don't know what went on today but those Agents were not acting like normal. They could have caught one or two of us but they went after you and I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I don't know if this is some new strategy but I don't like it."  
  
Mia could think of nothing to say so she only nodded. That Agent had scared the shit out of her, his voice had sent shivers down her spine - a voice so calm, so cold and she could tell, so very deadly. She hoped never to hear that voice again.  
  
Life went on as before. They tracked and recorded sentinel activity, mapped new portions of the old sewer system and listened in on the Matrix always looking for more minds to free. It had been nearly 6 weeks since the incident and it began to fade into memory. There had been no more weird attacks and the Agents were back to shooting anything that moved. Mia had thought about it and still was not sure what to make of what happened so she tried pushing it to the back of her mind.  
  
A day later, they got the notice they were going in to the Matrix. There was not a lot of information, only that they were to go to a certain place and wait for a message. This message was then to go straight to Zion.  
  
Mia was in her quarters writing in her journal when Captain Jackson knocked on the door. She had known he would come and try and talk her out of going, she had made up her mind she was going. There was nothing he could say that would change her mind unless he just outright ordered her not to go.  
  
The six of them prepared and as Lewis made sure everything was in working order, he came over to Mia and whispered, "I'm going to be watching you - be careful. Mia just shook her head. It was going to be fine - the last time was just a fluke.  
  
They all materialized in another dusty room in an old hotel. Everyone was dressed as before with a few variations. She smiled as she raised her arm to her nose and smelled, she remembered what her favourite soap was. When ever she came back into the Matrix, she recreated the scent, it was one of the few things she missed the most. She noticed her sunglasses didn't feel right but she ignored them and followed the others out and into the Matrix. It was just turning night as they made their way to the pickup location. Mia heard Captain Jackson tell everyone to stay sharp, she felt better knowing her gun was within easy reach in her jacket. They moved up the stairs and into an empty warehouse. There was nothing to do but wait. After a while Mia got bored and began inspecting the building. It looked like it had not been used in years.  
  
Agent Smith stood up and placed his finger against his ear piece and signaled for Agent Jones and Brown to meet him - she was back inside the Matrix. They were now standing outside a chain link fence watching a warehouse. They saw the car drive up and 3 men get out of a car and head up the steps. Agent Smith turned to his partners, not a word was spoken, and this was going to play out exactly as planned. He watched as his two partners moved towards the building. He headed in another direction.  
  
Mia heard voices and went back to the group to see what was going on. Three members of another ship had joined the group. They exchanged a few words in hushed tones and a packaged was passed to Captain Jackson. She was starting to get restless and after nodding a silent hello to the three others, headed off towards a door that led to the roof. She thought maybe some fresh air might make her feel better. It was then that she heard the sirens. The next thing she knew she heard some one shout "Agents!" She pulled her gun and fired as a wave of police officers swarmed the ground floor. She heard Captain Jackson yell "Everyone to their exits!"  
  
Mia found herself face to face with several large officers, she spun and kicked her way out on to the roof. As one raised his gun to shoot her, she brought her left foot up and felt it connect satisfyingly with his head. She could manipulate the Matrix to a degree and used it to jump up and over several officers only to land behind them and began firing again. She was out on the roof now and had to find a way down and she was looking around for a way when she saw the Agent step on to the roof. She did the only thing she could do. She turned and ran. She could hear him running across the roof after her, as well as several officers. She would not be caught even if it meant she had to jump to her death.  
  
She heard bullets bouncing off the walls as she tore across the roof tops. She leaped over one and on to another, only to have them still following. She had to get off the roof - she saw a window some distance away but thought there was no way she could make it. As she leaned against the wall, she chanced to look back, the Agent was slowly walking towards her, his gun drawn. If she didn't do something right NOW, she would be caught. She took a deep breath and ran across the roof towards the window. It was not a far jump but once again, she had no idea what was on the other side. She leaped and closed her eyes as she felt the glass shatter around her. She felt herself hit something solid and then. nothing.  
  
Mia slowly became aware of her surroundings. She felt glass crunch beneath her and realized she was lying face down on a wooden floor. She opened her eyes and closed them again, trying to make her head stop spinning. She groaned out loud and forced her eyes open once more, only to see a pair of expensive leather shoes standing in front of her. 


	3. Chapter 4 Through the looking glass

Chapter 4 Through the looking glass  
  
*Oh Shit* she thought as she looked up to an Agent Standing there watching her. She slowly got to her feet and ignored the sound of the glass falling from her clothes. He stood blocking the door, her only exit from the room. He then did something that chilled her to the bone, he smiled and said, " Hello, I am glad you're awake. I had thought you seriously injured but I saw that you were still breathing. So Ms. Mia, we meet at last, you don't mind if I call you Mia do you?"  
  
Mia felt herself stiffen, it was the same Agent from the hotel bathroom. She could only stare and thought about reaching for her gun but she knew she would never have a chance. He seemed to have read her thoughts because he said in a soft silky tone, "That would be extremely foolish of you, I only want to talk." Mia glanced around the room and seeing there was no place she could go, she knew she could either die in some corner or stand there and face what she thought was certain death.  
  
Agent Smith watched all the emotions play across her face and wondered what she would do. He nodded with some satisfaction when he saw her square her shoulders and answer," I have nothing to say." He walked over to her and stood in front of her and saw that she was a little shorter than he was. He slowly removed his glasses and folding them neatly said, "I am not here to hurt you, like I said, I just want to talk." As he stood there in front her, he could smell something. He leaned over her right shoulder, next to her hair and sniffed. It was the same scent from her glasses - again, he found the scent oddly appealing. Mia's eyes went wide as he did this and fought the urge to pull away. He then leaned back and with his face only inches away, stared at her. She heard him say, "Take your glasses off." Her mind was pounding and she tried not to shake as she reached up and did was she was told. He stood there facing her, his icy blue eyes boring into hers and she found that she couldn't look away. After several minutes, she forced herself to, it felt like he was trying to look into her very being and it made her feel naked. She heard him chuckle and say, "That's the longest I've ever had a human look at me.  
  
He reached into his jacket and Mia flinched thinking he was reaching for his gun. She heard him Tsk Tsk as he pulled a pair of sun glasses from his pocket and held them out to her. Mia looked at him and couldn't believe her eyes. He had her glasses that she lost when she dove through the window. She made no move to get them and watched as he brought them up to his nose and smelled them and said, "They even still have your smell on them. He held them out to her and she numbly took them without out saying anything. She heard him say, "Now, what do you say?" Mia answered, "Thank you. Why are you doing this and who are you?"  
  
The Agent smiled and answered, "I am Smith. Agent Smith and I have already told you why we are *Doing this* I wanted to talk. I thought we could get to know each other a little better. I've never really had a conversation with a human before - never really wanted to, until now. That's where you come in at. Besides, you smell nice." Mia could only stare at him and wondered what he would want to talk about, she had already told him she didn't know anything. Agent Smith saw that she wasn't going to be forth coming in conversation - as he expected. He said, "So Mia what do you do when your not running from Agents or tying to disrupt The Matrix?  
  
Mia blinked and tried to form coherent thoughts but in the end all she could think of why he would care. She shook her head and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Well, I read a lot and keep a journal." She wasn't sure what else to say and kept it short. The Agent was nodding and said, "What do you read?" She couldn't see where this line of questioning was going but she would to play along as it kept her alive. She answered, "Philosophy, Physics and Fiction. Why do you care?" He sighed and said, "I am curious, I want to learn about what it's like to be human from a human's point of view. I want to understand why you humans act like you do, I want to know how you think.  
  
Mia tilted her head to the side and stared him, if he were human, he would have been considered good looking. His eyes were the colour of blue ice, he was tall and broad shouldered and filled out the suit rather well. She also noticed he had very delicate hands but she felt her self shudder at the thought of how many lives those hands had taken over the years.  
  
Agent Smith watched her analyze him and suppressed a smile. This was all working out just as he wanted it to. Mia shook her head and answered, "Why don't you just get all this information from the Machine Mainframe or are they and you looking for updates? This time, Agent Smith did smile. He was still standing in front of her and said, "Yes, to both. I will not force you to tell me anything you do not wish to, I only want to learn what I don't know."  
  
Mia suddenly had the thought occur that he was not going to let her go. She also knew they would pull the plug if she did not return soon. She also knew that Captain Jackson would be frantic as everyone could see that she was still in a room with an Agent - she was amazed they had not already pulled the plug. She looked up at the Agent and said, "I don't know what to say, I am not sure I am qualified to teach you anything that you don't already know and besides that, I don't trust you." He leaned closer and said, "Good, I hope we can work on that. As for you being qualified to teach me, I have already decided that you are. Now, go before they pull the plug on you." He stepped aside to let her pass. Mia did not have to be told twice but as she reached the door, he held out his hand and called out to her. "Mia realized she was still holding both pairs of sunglasses - she handed him the new pair and put on the ones he had given her. He only said, "We will meet again, you have 5 minutes to make it to an exit and before Agents Jones and Brown arrive.  
  
Mia took one last look at Agent Smith before she ran down the stairs and into the night. She ran like every Agent in the Matrix was chasing her, she growled as it started to rain. She found a doorway and pulled out her phone making the connection as she raised it to her ear. She heard a very tense voice answer," Operator" - she could only say "out, please get me out!" She realized she had raised her voice and looked around at the rain soaked street for any signs someone had noticed. She listened as Lewis gave directions and took off in a run for that location. The sight of a lone phone booth against an old building had never looked so good to her in her entire life. She heard the first ring and by the second one, she was gone.  
  
Agent Smith had watched her run down the stairs and smiled when he heard her reach the bottom and go out through the door. He neatly folded the sun glasses Mia had given him back - yes, even these ones smelled of her. He then reached into his jacket and brought out his own sun glasses, putting them on. He heard Agents Jones and Brown enter the building and start up the stairs. They made it to the top of the stairs and into the room where he was standing. They both looked at the broken glass and Agent Brown said, "Did everything go according to plan? Is she not suspicious of your motives?" Agent Smith was very pleased with the way everything worked out and wasn't going to let Agent Brown's irrelevant questions ruin his mood and answered, "Yes, everything is working out perfectly and yes, of course she is suspicious - it's in her nature. It would be very interesting to hear what the other humans think about her talk with an Agent - especially with ME? As they walked down the steps, Agent Smith was analyzing all that happened and he thought about the sun glasses. He was not sure why he kept them, maybe her knowing that he was keeping them for her would make a difference. He wasn't sure but he hoped she would see it as a link between them. The thought then occurred to him, it was also his link to her. 


	4. Chapters Five and Six

Chapter Five: Out the Other Side  
  
Mia felt consciousness as she was unplugged from the Matrix. As she looked around, every single crew member was standing there, staring at her with different expressions of disbelief on their faces. As she sat up, again she thought about standing up but felt that she was shaking too bad and decided to stay sitting. She looked over at Lewis but even he was looking at her with such concern, she wondered what they were able to see? Captain Jackson spoke first and said, "Mia. what just happened?" Mia shook her head and closed her eyes trying to make the image of a smiling Agent Smith go away. She didn't answer right away and heard Lewis say, "Mia that was an Agent you spent the last 25 minutes in a room with - what the Hell was that about? What did he say - what did you say?" Mia again shook her head and answered, "I don't know what he wanted. He.He said he wanted to talk. He asked me what I did when I wasn't running from Agents or fighting the Matrix. He said he wanted to learn about being human - from. a human." She heard muttering but Captain Jackson shouted for everyone to be quiet and said, "Mia, why you and how are you going to teach a machine - an Agent, what it's like to be human?" She couldn't tell him because she herself didn't understand. So she only answered, "I don't know. Oh Gods, I don't know what the hell he was talking about! I was so scared, I hardly heard half of what he said - I thought he was going to kill me any second! Mia brought her hands to her face and realized she was still shaking. Captain Jackson reached to help her down and as she slid to her feet, he asked her, "Did he tell you his name?" Mia sighed and answered, "He said his name was Smith.Agent Smith." She heard the collective gasps as she knew everyone would know his name. Everyone knew he was the one who issued the orders and he was the most deadly of all the Agents. Captain Jackson shook his head and said, "Mia you need some rest, we'll all talk later." He walked with Mia to her quarters and watched her go to her bed and drop onto its surface. He sat in the chair and didn't say anything but watched her as she folded her hands, knuckles first over her eyes. He knew there was more to the story than what she had said out in front of everyone.  
  
He thought she had fallen asleep when he heard her say, "How long was I out after I went through the window?" He answered, "Ten minutes at least, the Agent was waiting in the room when you came through the window, and there was nothing we could do. We knew you were unconscious so we just waited seeing what he would do. He did nothing. He stood there and waited for you to wake up. Mia, in all my years I have never seen anything like this. This is twice this Agent had gone after you and this time he catches you. He has a nice little conversation with you and then lets you go? Mia, shit like this doesn't happen. You do know I will have to let the counsel know about this? Mia could only nod but said nothing further. He sighed and got up from the chair, he had hoped to get something further from her but gave up. He stood in the doorway and said, "Mia in the morning, write up a report and I'll send it to Zion along with mine."  
  
Mia heard him shut the door, she was grateful her room mate gave her some privacy. She ran over the whole conversation in her head and it just didn't make sense. He had kept her glasses and they were not even real. She then recalled him leaning over her and smelling her, he had told her she smelled 'nice' Why would a machine care if something smelled nice - why would He care if she smelled nice? She felt something unsettling in the pit of her stomach, maybe this was why the Oracle wouldn't read for her. She knew this was going to happen, she should have warned her. She would have never gone back in - or would she?  
  
Several hours later, she woke with a start and looked around. As she sat up on the bed, she tried to recall her dreams, she recalled fragments of Smith leaning too close to her and whispering in her ear - she could feel his breath on her neck. She shuddered and went to shower. She got her data pad and wrote her report. She put the exact things in there that she had told everyone the night before. There really wasn't more to add and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about the sunglasses or that he liked her smell! No, even that was too bizarre even for her. She handed her report to the Captain and went to get something to eat. She smiled when she saw Lewis, it was nice to see a friendly face. As she sat down across from him , he said, "You had us all pretty worried there for a while. I never knew anyone who could charm an Agent before." Mia laughed as she finished her meal and then headed to her post.  
  
They finished up their patrol and were heading back to Zion when the Captain called her to the main deck. No one else was there so she knew he wanted to talk about something important. It had been over five days since her conversation with an Agent and after everyone pretty much figured out there was not more to tell, they let it drop. The crew were a good solid bunch of people and they seemed to accept what happened as much as she did. Mia sat down in the chair and waited for Captain Jackson to speak. He glided the hover craft through the maze of sewers and she knew they were only a few hours away from Zion. She had expected this and was ready, she never heard back from the counsel and nor had the Captain said anything more.  
  
She waited in silence for him to speak, she had no idea what he would say. He finally said, "Mia the counsel wants to see you, they are curious as to why this happened and want to hear it in your own words. No one knows about this except for the crew and the counsel and they want to keep it that way. No one will breathe a word about this and I'm thinking this isn't something you'd want everyone talking about either. Mia, I know there is something else that you're not telling me, if you still don't want to tell me then that's fine. But if you ever want to talk about it, my door is always open. Mia looked at him and leaned back in the chair. She whispered, "I can't put my finger on it, it's more like a feeling. He looked at me differently, almost like he was sizing me up for something - what, I have no idea. And he did something that I've never heard anyone talk about before. He smiled. Captain Jackson shook his head in disbelief and said, "Okay, that part, I wouldn't tell the counsel. I think it wise that you didn't put that in your report. " He turned to look at her and said, "Mia, you do know the next time you go into the Matrix, he's going to be looking for you." She shook her head yes nodded and said, "I know. Now the question is, how will he do it? Is everyone else now at risk and will he separate me from everyone again. I honestly don't know but he did say we would talk again. I think maybe its best I don't go back in - period. I think maybe become an operator and stay on this side of the screen. Captain Jackson only said, "Before you start making any career changes, I'd wait and see what the counsel has to say.  
  
Everyone rushed to the main deck as they came up to the gates of Zion. No matter how many times Mia had seen it, it always filled her with awe. She was home. The crew was excited and everyone was talking about what they were going to do. Mia lived alone in one of the lower desks and she rather liked it. She was a bit of a loner and it suited her fine. As she was gathering her gear, Lewis came up and told her some friends were getting together and asked if she wanted to join them. She said "No that she was tired and would most likely just go to bed." He smiled and said, "Another time then. As she watched him walk away, she thought 'Oh please don't let what I think is happening be happening.' She made it a rule never to date/sleep with a crew mate, if things didn't work out, it made life a living hell until someone decided to leave. She'd seen it happen to too many crews and that was her one golden rule - never get involved with a crew mate.  
  
She wasn't sure when the counsel would ask to see her as even Captain Jackson didn't know himself. It would be too obvious right off the ship so she knew she at least had a few hours to relax. She went to her quarters and got a change of clothing, she would shower and then go to bed until they came for her. They came the next morning.  
  
Chapter Six: Well, not exactly.  
  
Mia followed the aide into one of the smaller meeting rooms. She was relieved to see that Captain Jackson was already there and smiled at him as she took her seat next to him. She noticed he did not smile back but looked straight ahead. This did nothing to ease the fear in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The counsel members filed into the room and each took their seats without saying a word. Mia held her breath and waited for what seemed like an eternity before she heard her name called. She stood and acknowledged the counsel and then waited to see who would lead the questioning. Counsel member Adera spoke and said, "Mia we got your report along with Captain Jackson's of your encounter with one of the sentient programs - an Agent if you like. And frankly, we don't know what to make of it. We were hoping you could tell us in your own words what happened."  
  
Mia told them exactly what she had said in her report, adding a few more colourful descriptions of what was going through her mind at the time of the encounter. She hated being dishonest but she reasoned that she really wasn't lying, she was choosing to omit the more absurd parts of the conversation. She knew they wouldn't understand about the Agent commenting on her smelling nice her or even the sunglasses part - Hell, she herself didn't know what he meant. It still made her shudder to think about it and if she thought about the way he looked at her, it made her shudder even more. As she told what happened, she was constantly being interrupted to further explain things or to answer questions. Captain Jackson was also asked questions about their first encounter and then the second one. The questioning lasted all the morning and Captain Jackson and Mia had answered every question at least 10 times. She had noticed an older black man had not asked her any questions but had sat watching her and listening to everyone else question her. As the other members sat whispering, she watched as he said, "I have 2 questions for you Mia, what do you think this Agent wants?" Mia shook her head and said, "I'm really not sure. The same counsel member then said, "Answer me this, how much are you willing to risk to find out what this Agent really wants?" Mia thought the question over before she answered and said, "Well it depends on the risks and what the risks are for." He nodded and only said, "That's a fair answer." He then looked at the counsel and asked that everyone take a break and come back in 2 hours.  
  
Mia stood and stretched, her muscles were stiff from sitting all morning. She watched the counsel members leave the room and turned to look at Captain Jackson. He only said, "I don't think there's any more ways to ask the same questions so I don't know what more they can ask of us. She particularly hadn't liked the last question but refrained from saying anything. Maybe it was nothing but she had a bad feeling.  
  
She and Captain Jackson went to get something to eat at one of the communal kitchens and then went to check on the ship for the rest of the time. She could tell the crew was curious but no one said anything as everyone got the ship charged and ready for departure. Soon, it was time for them to head back to meet with the counsel and Mia was curious as to what they would say.  
  
They arrived and took their seats. Mia noticed that some of the counsel members looked uneasy and she shot her captain a quick glance but he only shrugged. She had the feeling what ever it was, it wasn't good news. She could not imagine what it would be and then a thought struck her - no, they wouldn't do that - they couldn't.  
  
Counsel member Adera looked at Mia and then said, "Mia, we have gone over everything you have told us and the one thing we keep coming back to is what you could tell the machines that they don't already know. We are curious as to what this Agent hopes to learn from you." Mia interrupted and said, "But I already told you what he says he wants to know." She heard the counsel member sigh and continue, "This may be a break through to the machines, if they want to know about us, would you be willing to take the risk and meet with this Agent again? I realize we could be sending you to your death but if this Agent has not harmed you in the past and has said that he would talk with you again, another meeting may be just what we need to find out the machines motives." Mia sat down stunned and looked at the counsel in disbelief. They could not ask her to go back in and look for this Agent. The older black man spoke up and said, "Mia, I know we are asking a lot of you but this is the first time that an Agent has made contact with someone with the purpose of gaining knowledge that didn't end in that person's death. There is nothing that you could tell him that is not common knowledge that the machines don't already know. We need to know what he wants to know and why. We can not force you to do this so we ask that you do this, for us and for Zion."  
  
Mia heard them but before she could answer, Captain Jackson was on his feet. He looked at the counsel and said, "You are probably sending her to her death and maybe ours as well. Are we just going to send her into the Matrix and hope the right Agent will find her? Do we send her alone or do we all go in and hope the Agents say - oh they're just Mia' friends, don't kill them!" Mia could hear that Captain Jackson's voice was rising so she stood and placed a hand on his arm to calm him. He looked over at her and before he could say anything more, she answered, "I'll go. I myself want to know what he wants and why. This has been bothering me since I came back and I need to know. I think he will know when I enter the Matrix. So as long as he finds me first, I should be okay." She heard Captain Jackson start to protest but she whispered to him that it would be alright.  
  
As they left the counsel chamber, she knew he would start his protest anew but she didn't want to hear it. She had made up her mind and was grateful when she heard the counsel ask Captain Jackson to stay an extra day.  
  
One of the counsel members called the Captain over and she used that as her exit. She would let the Captain deal with explaining this to the crew. They would be happy to have an extra day but she knew this new assignment would not set well with many of them. She knew everyone had lost either a family member or knew someone that had and Agents almost always played a part in it.  
  
She spent the rest of that day walking around Zion and watching the people. When she got back to her quarters, there was a note saying they were going to leave first thing in the morning. She sighed and crawled into her bed. The one thing she loved about her quarters was the bed, and it was big and soft. It wasn't long before she felt sleep claim her and she dreamed. She dreamed that she was talking with someone and he was standing very close to her whispering in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and she found that she was aroused. In her dream, she kept saying, "No this can't be happening, it can't be." She woke with a start right before her alarm went off and sat up. She shook her head and thought it had been a long time since she had a nightmare and that one certainly counted as one.  
  
She made her way to the ship and was checking her equipment when she heard the rest of the crew come in. She knew the captain was already there and when all the crew reported, he called a meeting on the main deck. As he told them of their new assignment many of them looked over with various mixtures of curiosity but not the open hostility that she had expected. When the captain was done, he asked if anyone had any questions. Lewis spoke up and said, "I knew, we knew something like this would happen. Agents don't just talk with people and then let them go. He's up to something and you're going to be the bait to find out what. And for the record, I don't like it." Captain Jackson looked around and said, "Well for the record, I don't like it either."  
  
They headed out, Captain Jackson had a favourite place he liked to broadcast from. It had lots of exits and the sentinels didn't patrol there often. She still didn't know how this was all going to play out - would they just walk in and hope that this Agent decided it was a good day to talk?  
  
Two days later they were in position and the Captain was satisfied with the ships location, he would broadcast. Now, they had to figure out how they were going to try lure the Agent without anyone getting killed. The crew was all gathered around and everyone was tossing in various suggestions but nothing felt right. They couldn't just show up and wait to see what happened, could they? Mia shook her head and felt like that was the best alternative. She didn't want to endanger the crew any more than necessary. It was settled that the regular crew of six including her would go into the Matrix and if an Agent showed up, then they would deal with it.  
  
Mia had thought about meeting Agent Smith again and what that would mean. She tried to recall but although she was having dreams about him, she could never really remember them all, just fragments and feelings. There was something about they way he invaded her personal space that she found disturbing but she had the feeling it was more than that. But what it was, she wasn't sure. 


	5. Chapter 7: Jacked in

Chapter 7: Jacked in  
  
As they got ready, Captain Jackson looked at Mia and said, "I hope this is not some suicide mission we're on and to be honest, I hope he doesn't show up." Mia grinned to hide her nervousness and nodded her head in reply as the rest of the crew agreed. As she lay in her chair waiting to be jacked in, she had the feeling he was going to show up no matter what.  
  
They came to in an old TV repair shop and everyone looked around. Again, everyone was dressed in black and had extra weapons, it seemed no one was chancing anything. Captain Jackson looked at Mia and said, "There's a club right down the street, we can all go there as it has plenty of exits and we can try and blend in with the crowd. They all left the shop just as dusk was settling and headed for the club. The club was already full and there was blaring gothic music playing as they made their way to a table. They chose one that gave them a full view of all the exits and waited. Mia looked over at everyone and they all tried to appear calm but she could tell that they were nervous.   
  
Agent Smith stood in the office of their head-quarters. He had had just finished uploading his latest report when Agents Brown and Jones came into the office. He twitched his mouth in annoyance, it had been weeks since his encounter with the human and she had not been back. He had tried not to frighten her and open a dialogue between them, he had felt it essential to making his plan work. There had been other rebels but she was never amoung them and he was regretting letting her leave. He needed her to help him end this war once and for all. She would be his key to finding out how these humans thought. If he would figure that out, he could use it against them. Agent Smith came back to the present and looked at his two partners and only growled, "What?"  
  
Agent Brown inclined his head and said, "We have located a small group of rebels, shall we proceed?" Agent Smith tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice when he asked, "Where are they and what are they doing now?" He raised his finger to his ear piece and listened. He kept his face completely neutral and said, "Wait, my target is there. We must proceed with caution and separate her from the rest of her crew." Agent Smith explained how he wanted everything to happen and hoped that the humans would do exactly as expected – just like last time.   
  
As they drove to the location, Agent Smith was formulating his plans and what he was going to say to this female once he had her. The Agents got out of the car and two of them waited for Smith to get into position. They knew the minute they exited the car, the rebels would be informed that Agents were in the area – exactly what they wanted.   
  
Mia heard the phone ring and watched as Captain Jackson answered it. He leaned over and whispered, " Agents are on their way – what do you want to do?" Mia's mind froze as she saw two Agents enter the club and look directly over at them. She watched as one of them raised his gun to fire into the ceiling and someone screamed. Everyone ducked for cover as the sound of gunfire filled the room. She saw Captain Jackson motion for everyone to head towards a side exit and hurried to catch up As they made it to an exit, everyone regrouped. She looked at the Captain and said, "Screw this! I knew this was bad idea, I don't want to do this – this is crazy!" Everyone nodded and took off running as sirens filled the air. A police car came screeching to a halt a few feet away from them and everyone scattered. Mia and Captain Jackson had just turned a corner when the rest of the crew was cut off by a wave of heavily armed police officers. She heard him say, "Stay close, I know an exit at the end of this block." They raced down the alley towards an old auto repair shop and they were half way there when an Agent stepped out in front of them. They both stopped and she heard him say, "Mia, you're leaving so soon? Why, you just got here, I thought we could talk, continue our conversation from before." Captain Jackson backed up and grabbed Mia's arm and leaned over and whispered," Do you want to do this?" Mia stared wide eyed at the Agent and felt herself shudder at the way he spoke her name. She only nodded as they both turned and fled. She heard the Agent say, "I really didn't want to have to do it this way!"  
  
A single shot filled the alleyway and as she screamed, Captain Jackson hit the ground. She stopped and ran to his side, he had been hit and she could see where the bullet had grazed his leg. She looked over at the Agent who was calmly walking up the alley towards them. She grabbed Captain Jackson's arm and tried to help him up. He stood and then stumbled, as she looked to where the Agent was, she heard Captain Jackson scream the order, "Leave me, go – GO!" Mia stumbled as he shoved her away and drew his gun. Mia ran only a short distance away, she couldn't just leave her Captain there. She watched as he emptied his gun at Agent Smith who easily dodged every bullet. Mia took aim and did the same, knowing it was useless. Jackson looked over at Mia and yelled – "Get out of here!" She started to run but found she couldn't just leave him. She watched as Agent Smith walked up to Captain Jackson and aimed his gun point blank at his head and said in a deadly calm voice, "Mia, the way I see it, you have 2 choices. I can either kill him or you can agree to come with me and "Talk". Either way, the choice is yours." Mia looked from Agent Smith to her Captain and said, "If I agree to come with you, what stops you from killing both of us?" She heard him sigh and say, " I will not harm you as I've said countless times, I only want to talk. As for him, I give you my word that I will let him go, this time. Agent Smith stepped forward and looked at Jackson's wounded leg and said, "It's only a flesh wound, I have never given anyone just a flesh wound before. I could have killed him but I chose not to, as a demonstration of my good will."  
  
She heard Jackson snarl, "Mia, don't trust him – never trust an Agent!"  
  
She shook her head, she knew if she didn't go along, the Agent would probably kill her captain and catch her anyway. She squared her shoulders and said, "Okay, I'll go with you but you have to promise me that you or those other agents will let him get away – not that you let him live and then they come and finish him off." Agent Smith tilted his head back and looked at her through the dark tint of his sunglasses. Yes. He had chosen well he thought. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Alright but then you have to agree to not to try to get away."  
  
Mia looked at him and answered – "Deal." Agent Smith holstered his Desert Eagle and said, "Follow me." Mia didn't look back at her captain as he screamed at her that she was going to her death.  
  
When they rounded a corner, he stopped, looked at her and said, "I did not want to do that to get you to come with me but you left me very little choice. I only wounded your Captain, had I wanted to kill him, he would have already been dead." He then turned without another word and started walking again, Mia had to run to catch up with him.  
  
Jackson watched her leave with the Agent and fumbled for his phone. He flipped open the phone and heard, "Operator" Jackson had managed to drag himself to the exit that he and Mia were heading to when they ran into the Agent. As he felt himself disconnect from the Matrix, he was aware of someone checking his leg and he immediately sat up and said, "Where are they now?" Lewis already had the screen up and said, "They're just walking, I can't tell where they're headed."  
  
Mia walked along with Agent Smith and tried to keep up with his long strides. He had not spoken since they left had the alley and she tried to calm her fears – he said he just wanted to talk so maybe that was all it was? As they turned another corner, she noticed the street had a familiar look to it. She finally asked him, "Where are we going? I thought you said you wanted to talk?" The tall Agent stopped in front of an apartment building and opened the front door. He motioned for Mia to go in first and he followed behind her. He walked to the elevator and pushed the up button without saying a word. The doors opened and once again, he motioned for Mia to get in. She watched as he hit the button for the 3rd floor and looked over at her and gave a slight smile. The doors opened and he walked out first and looked behind him to make sure she was following him. He walked to an apartment door and turned the handle opening the door. He then stood back and said, "After you." 


	6. Chapter 8: It can’t be… but it is…

Chapter 8: It can't be… but it is…  
  
Mia swallowed hard and walked forward. She could hear her simulated heart beating in her ears – what was he going to do to her, where was this place? She had never believed him when he said he just wanted to talk – Agents did not talk to people – they killed them.   
  
The entire crew crowded around the monitors and watched as Mia and the Agent walked up to the apartment door and went in. The screens suddenly all went blank and the only thing they could tell was that she was still in the Matrix. Her vitals went off and it was as if she had stepped through a door and shut it closed behind her. Lewis leaned forward and said, "The Bastard has a God Damned Firewall!"  
  
As Mia walked into the room, she stopped and stared. It was her old apartment, the one she had lived in while she was still in the Matrix. She walked in and stood in the living room as a rush of mixed emotions flew through her mind. She raised her hand to her mouth and was not sure what she was feeling. She heard the door close and forced her thoughts back to the present. She watched as Agent Smith walked towards her but stopped a few feet away and stood just watching her. She met his glare unflinching and waited for him to speak. After a few minutes of staring at each other, she once again had to look away. She heard him chuckle and then say, "So, what to do you think of this place? I thought we could talk better if you were in familiar surroundings. "Mia walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and shook her head, it had everything even, even down to the iced tea. She shut the door and stood looking at the Agent standing in her kitchen doorway and felt like she was in the middle of some really bad nightmare. She pulled out a chair, sat down and said, "Okay, so what do you want to talk about, what's so important that you practically kidnap me." She took off her sun glasses setting them down the table and rubbed her temples as if getting ready for anything he was going to say.  
  
She watched as he reached into his jacket and she flinched as she thought he was going for his gun. She looked through her arms to see him hold up a pair of sun glasses and show her they were not his gun. He walked over to the table to her and slowly raised the sun glasses to his nose and sniffed before placing them down next to her. He said, "They still smell like you." Mia looked from the glasses to him and said, "You brought me here to give me my sun glasses back and to tell me I smell nice?" He tilted his head and answered, "No, there are other things I wish to discuss as well. As I said in our first meeting, I want to learn about humans and their thinking methods – although crude, they do have their purpose." Mia used her foot and kicked out a chair and said," Sit down, you're making me more nervous than I already am." Agent Smith looked at the chair and then undid his suit jacket button as he sat down facing her. He began, "I do not mean to make you nervous although I do understand how I, being an Agent of the System can cause this. You have my word that I will not harm you while we are in this area. Think of this place as neutral ground. But once outside, you are just another rebel." Mia watched him as he said this and then said, "Take off your sun glasses. What do you want to talk about?" She watched as he removed his sun glasses and neatly folded them, placing them on the table. He then clasped his hands and leaned forward saying, "I want to know everything about you, why you think and do the things you do." Mia blinked and said, "That's a lot to cover and you do know that I can't tell you some things. I also think it's only fair that if you get to ask questions, I get to ask them back." He nodded and said," Okay, I will ask the first question. Why did you come back into the Matrix if you knew I would be looking for you?" Mia shifted uneasily in her chair and answered, "Because everyone wanted to know what you wanted to know and why." He nodded and said, "I have already answered that. Your question now…"  
  
Mia thought about a question and asked him about being an Agent and if he liked it. His answer was, 'It is my purpose, I was created for it and I do it exceptionally well. Mia eyes widened at the last statement as she realized this A.I – this Agent had an ego!  
  
He asked her about her life outside of the Matrix, she answered the best she could without giving too much away. She asked him about the Matrix and how long he had been an Agent. The questions went back and forth for a while, each gaining a better understanding of the other.   
  
Agent Smith had launched a new set of questions and Mia was beginning to wonder if he was going to let her go. He had asked her how long she had been awake and if she had any regrets about being in the real world. She shook her head and said, "No, she'd rather have a tough existence than live in slavery. He then started a debate on how the humans had first enslaved the machines and it was only when the machines started thinking for themselves, did man panic. " The conversation had become heated for several minutes before Mia realized she was sitting there yelling at an Agent. All at once, she sat back and became quiet. For a minute, she forgot who she was arguing with and what amazed her most, he was arguing with her!  
  
Agent Smith listened to Mia's argument and admitted that she had some valid points but she just would not accept the fact that machines were just plain superior. That the humans had their time and it was only evolution that was happening now. He was surprised that she had argued with him to the point of raising her voice and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, She must have noticed because she suddenly went quiet. He adjusted the cuffs on his shirt and said, "Mia, I have found our conversation enlightening and I think you are very interesting for a human. I would like to continue this discussion at another time, that is, if you feel comfortable enough in my presence? As I said, this place will be considered neutral and no Agents will come after you as long as you're in here. When you enter this place, I will know and meet you here. But I caution you, always come alone. I have made an exception for you and you alone, I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone else who came with you. "  
  
Mia sat back and thought about his offer, it was intriguing to listen to him talk. She didn't trust him but so far he had kept his word. She only said, "I will need to run this past my crewmates and see what they have to say. " He leaned back in the chair and said, "Alright, as I am sure that your superiors are as interested in what we talked about as mine are." He stood and Mia took this as her sign to exit and stood up as well. She walked from the kitchen to the living room with him close behind her. She started walking towards the door when he called out for her to wait. She turned to face him and found that he was right in front her and she nearly bumped into him. She watched as he reached up and unplugged the wire piece to his ear and dropped it, letting it dangle over the edge of his collar. Agent Smith then reached over and touched her long hair before brushing it off her shoulder to hang down her back. He was looking at hair as he said, "I have never touched a human before that I didn't kill. Mia, there is something different about you and I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's your smell that I find intriguing or the way you look at me. I only know that I… am curious about you." He then placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned over and breathed in her scent.  
  
Mia could feel the weight of his hands on her shoulders and the nearness of him made her dizzy. She didn't know if it was fear or something else that was making her heart quicken. He had a smell to him as well, he smelled like freshly laundered clothes which surprised her. She realized they were both doing the same thing and quickly stepped back out of his touch. She thought, this could not be happening but only said, "I had better go." He held out her sun glasses and said, "We will exchange these so I know you will be back." Mia nodded and handed the ones she had in her hand to him and taking the ones offered, put them on. As she walked to the door, she heard him say, "You have 5 minutes to make it to your exit." Mia turned the handle and started running. 


	7. Chapter 9 Here we go, again…

Chapter 9 Here we go, again…  
  
Mia dialed while running as fast as she could and when she heard, "Operator" She laughed and said, "I need an exit within 3 minutes." She listened as Lewis gave her one only a few blocks away. She answered it on the first ring.   
  
She came to with everyone standing around looking at her. She sat up and only said, "Wow!" She jumped off the chair and went to Captain Jackson who sat a few feet away. "I couldn't just let him kill you, I had to go with him. And it was just like he said, "He only wanted to talk." Captain Jackson shook his head and said, "Mia that was crazy, he could have killed you!" Did you know that you disappeared from the monitors? We couldn't even get a heart beat? Mia shook her head ignoring what he said and answered, "He wanted to talk, so we talked." She then explained what they talked about and how he had setup a controlled area where it was neutral. Everyone was shaking their heads in disbelief and she heard someone mutter, "Better you than me." Captain Jackson just looked at her and said, "I hope you know what you're doing because this could turn ugly real fast. I'll write up a report and you had better do the same. We'll wait and see what Zion has to say about this but I'm thinking I won't like what they have to say. "  
  
Mia went to her quarters and started her report while it was all still fresh in her mind. She wrote what they talked about – the questions she asked him and his answers. The questions he asked her and her answers. She had found out she had talked to him for almost 4 hours – it some how didn't feel like it. She now knew things about the Agents she had never thought before was possible and she was intrigued. She wrote a 10 page report in less than 20 minutes and felt excited. She had done something that no one else had ever done, she had sat and actually raised her voice to an Agent and was allowed to walk away. She looked over at the clock and realized she had a shift in a few hours so she lay down and tried to get some sleep. She was just about to drift off when she thought about the last few minutes of their encounter. He had taken the ear piece out which meant he wasn't in contact with the mainframe and had actually touched her. He had told her that he found her intriguing and again that he liked her smell. She thought about him and how he held himself and she thought that despite the fact he was an Agent, there was something attractive about him. She shook her head, there was no way she could be attracted to this... this Agent.   
  
The next day was the same as the last. She had sent her report to the Zion Counsel almost a week ago and still had not heard back. She wasn't going back in until she was told to do so, the Captain had not brought it up so she wasn't going to either. His leg had healed well and there wasn't even a scar. They were mapping an uncharted tunnel system and Mia was at her post listening for any sentinel activity when Captain Jackson came on the desk. He came up to her and said, "Come see me after your shift, I'll be in my quarters." Mia finished her shift and went to him as requested but from the look on his face, the news was not good. She sat down in a chair and tried to keep her face neutral as she waited to hear what he had to say. Captain Jackson looked over at her and said, "The counsel seems to think this is a good idea. That we should continue these… negations. We now know things about these Agents that we never knew before – if it will help us – we don't know? They seem to be of the opinion that any information we gather has the potential to be of some use to us in the future. Now my question is, how do we know if what this Agent is telling is you the truth? Mia, they're eating this up and unfortunately it's your ass out there on the line – they want you to meet with him again."   
  
Mia sat back and thought about it and said, "Captain, if this Agent is willing to talk, the least we can do is listen. I do think he's genuinely curious about us. Although I still don't trust him and I do think he's up to something but what, I have no idea. And this time, I want to go in alone." Captain Jackson shook his head and told her she was crazy but he saw no other options and agreed.  
  
As Mia lay in her chair waiting for everything to be loaded, she suddenly felt nervous.   
  
Lewis was going to try and put her as close to the address as he could but there was no guarantees that another Agent wouldn't find her first. She nodded and programmed in what she was taking with her and what she would wear. Captain Jackson wished her luck and told her if she felt any signs of trouble to get out of there ASAP – she nodded and got ready. She watched as Lewis walked over to her and whispered, "Be careful" She soon felt the connection as the real world dissolved around her.  
  
She stood in an old apartment and went to the ringing telephone and answered it - "I'm in" was all she said and hung up. She went to the window and looked out, it was mid day and she hoped getting to the apartment would be easy. She was dressed in black leather pants, a short jacket and a black mid drift satin shirt. She again wore her chunky boots that she knew she would run in when she had to. She reached back and made sure her magnum .45 was secured in the back of her pants as she headed out of the door. She headed down the stairs and out into the street, ready for anything. She got her bearings and was only a few blocks away, so far, so good she thought.  
  
She made it to the apartment building and took the stairs as she was too impatient to wait for the elevator. She stood in front of the door and felt her nervousness return. She tried to ignore it but something about this whole arrangement bothered her. She thought about the way he had looked at her and suddenly realized she had seen potential lovers size her up the same way. It also bothered her that she had felt the weight of his hands on her shoulders long after she had left the Matrix. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind of these thoughts, she had a job to do and that was it.   
  
She turned the door handle and went in… 


	8. Chapter 10 Warm Machine

Chapter 10 Warm Machine  
  
On the other side of town, Agent Smith felt a click in the back of his mind and he knew she had just entered the Matrix. He had set a subroutine to run and automatically to detect her voice pattern the minute she used any phone system. He smiled with satisfaction as he walked from the office. Agent Jones looked over at him and only said, "Where are you going?" He didn't look back as he walked to the door and said, "I will be in contact when I need to be." The two Agents exchanged looks but knew better than to question him further.   
  
Mia walked around the apartment and felt herself becoming nostalgic about her past life but she shook her head – none of this was real. She walked over and placed a Cure CD in the stereo and waited.   
  
Agent Smith got into the car and drove the several city blocks it took to get to their meeting place. He parked in front and got out, glancing up at the window as he did. He wondered if she was standing there waiting for him, was she nervous and how much time would he have to talk. He calmly took the elevator and walked to the door. He walked in without knocking.   
  
Mia heard the door open and stood up from the sofa not sure how she would react. He walked up and removed his sun glasses, folded them neatly and placed them in his front jacket pocket. He then inclined his head and said, "I am pleased to see you again, it's good that we can continue our discussions. As I expected, your superiors would think of this as a better understanding between machine and man – or should I say machine and woman." Mia felt her stomach knot as she answered, "Ah, hello again. Yeah, they are as curious about you as you are about us. They were quite surprised at how you chose to do it and through me. Agent Smith, how can I know what you're telling me is the truth and not just some fabricated tale to get me to tell you about us or even me? " He walked over and stood in front of her again, she watched as he removed his ear piece and said, "Alright, how do I know what you are telling me is the truth and not something just to deceive me?" Mia just stared at him as he then smiled and said, "Trust is something that needs to be earned on both sides." He then leaned over and said, "what is that scent you always smell of it?" She quickly stepped away from him and said, "Soap, it's my bath soap – here, I'll show you." She didn't like it when he invaded her personal space as it made her nervous when he was so close to her that she could feel his breath. She walked to the bathroom with him following her and reached into the shower stall and bought out a bottle of some green liquid. She opened the cap and breathed in the scent and then held it out for him to smell. Agent Smith smelled the bottle and looked at her and said, "Yes, that's it. Do you reproduce the scent every time you enter the Matrix?" Mia placed the bottle back in the shower and answered, "It's one of the few things I miss about the Matrix. I miss some of the wonderful smells." Agent Smith seemed to be considering her words and said, "Some of the smells are pleasant but not many. If you like, you could bathe and experience what that feels like again." Mia looked at him and thought that was an odd thing to say but only answered, "Ah, maybe next time." He was standing in the doorway to the bathroom and had blocked her in and she realized she couldn't get by without either him moving or her brushing past him. She waited but when he showed no signs of moving she said, "Do you want to go back into the living room?" He still stood there and said, "After you." Mia realized he wasn't going to move and she didn't want to be in the bathroom any longer with him so she went for the door. He was standing sideways and watched her as she tried to brush past him without touching him. Her breasts briefly brushed against his chest as she made it in to the other room. He smirked as he saw her discomfort and how she wouldn't meet his eyes as she moved past him.   
  
Mia walked into the other room and if she didn't know better, she would think he was flirting with her. She composed her face and turned facing him and said, "Okay Smith, you don't mind if I call you Smith do you? What will we talk about this time?" He shook his head and said, "Smith will suffice." Mia sat down on the sofa and said, "So do Agents have first names or are you all just 'Agent' whatever?" Agent Smith undid his suit jacket as he sat down and said, "We are all just Agent and then our designated program name. I am designated Agent Smith and that is my program name as are Agents Brown and Jones." They talked of various things – everything from how the Agents talked to the mainframe, to what the free people were reading. When ever a subject crossed a line, the other was quick to answer that it was off limits. As he watched Mia talk about how she interacted with her crew mates, he could see where, as a human she would be considered attractive. He had accessed the data bases on human behavior and what humans thought was attractive. He liked that she had a sharp mind and he found her pleasant to listen to she talked about various things. His eyes traveled over her features before settling on her breasts. He was curious about the fabric that covered them and almost reached out to feel it but stopped himself just as she finished speaking. She had not been looking at him while she was speaking and was now looking at him in an odd way. He raised his eyes up to hers and asked how many crew mates she had, knowing full well she wouldn't answer him.  
  
Mia glanced over at him as she finished speaking, it made her nervous the way he looked at her some times and this was definitely one of them. She tried to ignore him as he looked at her hair, her face and her body. She played it off as he was probably just curious and didn't know any better. But this time, he was just looking at her chest and when she caught him, he just gave a slight smile. It was almost like he knew what he was doing and it made her uncomfortable. She answered him that her crew count was probably something she shouldn't talk about and shifted on the sofa. As if suddenly aware he seemed to sitting a little closer than he was before. He seemed to have thought about his next question and casually reached up and undid the ear piece, letting it fall over his collar. Mia almost held her breath as she waited knowing this was another thing he didn't seem to want to share with the mainframe. These questions made her uneasy as they always were of a more personal nature. He said, "Okay, let's talk about something you can talk about. What do you look like outside the Matrix? Is your hair really this long and are you as popular with the males of your species as other attractive females are?" As he said that, he reached out and touched her hair and brought it up to his nose and said almost inaudibly, "It's so soft and it smells of your soap."  
  
Mia blinked and looked at him still holding her hair. What was he doing? She could have sworn he just told her she was attractive but in a round about way. She tried not to stutter and said, "Well, my hair really is this long and as for my popularity, I don't see where that's any of your business." He still held her hair and was looking at it as he ran it through his fingers and without looking at her said, "I would expect a woman like yourself would be very popular, do you have – I believe the words are – someone special?" Mia's mind whirled as she thought of an answer and tried to make sense of what she thought was happening. She looked over at him and he was watching her, waiting for an answer. She looked away answered, "I… I… I had someone but not any more." He nodded his head as if understanding and reached for her wrist. As he held it, he said, "In the Matrix, you no longer have the marks from the implants. I think one of them would be right about here…" He then ran his thumb along the inside of her arm over where the implant would be in the real world. She felt herself shudder as his thumb caressed the tender flesh of her arm – she wanted to pull her arm away but found she couldn't. He held out her arm and leaned closer, looking at her arm and said in a low voice, "Where are the rest of them?" Mia watched as he traced his thumb down her arm to her wrist and lightly ran his thumb across it. She looked up at him trying to make her mind form words, all the time trying to ignore the electric shocks that his touch was sending throughout her body. Her eyes widened as she saw him lean forward to kiss her and her brain screamed "NO!" – he was going to kiss her! Her reflexes took over and she pulled her hand way as she leapt up from the sofa. She shook her head and said, "I… I think I should get back." She absently mindedly rubbed her wrist where he had touched her, his hands were so warm and soft. She knew that her face was flushed and she didn't like the reason why. Agent Smith inclined his head and stood saying, "If that's what you want, alright." He walked over to her and stood in front of her and said, "I found our time together very stimulating and hope that we can continue 'this' at a later time. Mia found she couldn't look at him as she found herself suddenly aroused by his nearness. She only hoped that he would let her leave without touching her again. She felt him touch her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. His icy blue eyes met hers as he slowly brought his mouth down towards hers. She heard herself whisper, "No…" 


	9. Chapter 11 Warm Machine II

Chapter 11 Warm Machine II  
  
She felt his mouth on hers and was not sure what she had expected. His kiss was so soft and gentle, she felt herself melt against him. He felt this and took this as a sign to continue so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and deepened the kiss. His tongue sought hers and she slowly responded to him. Mia felt like she was being lifted off the ground and the only thing she could feel was his mouth on hers. As he reached his hands into her hair, she became aware that she was clutching her hands so tightly; her nails were digging into her palm. His kisses became hungry and she could feel an urgency starting to grow. She had to think, had to make him stop kissing her – she had to stop kissing him. She broke the kiss and felt herself gasping for air as she leaned against him. She felt him bend down and bury his face in her hair and mutter something. She suddenly felt very awkward and felt herself blush. Agent Smith was one of the most deadly Agents and here he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her heart was pounding and she found she couldn't think straight. He again brought her face up so he could look at her and said," I have decided that we should become lovers. I think that it would be the best way for us to get a better understanding of one another and I have found myself strangely attracted to you since our first encounter. It is only natural that we proceed to the next step." Mia blinked not knowing what to say. She shook her head and said, "What did you just say?" He was still holding her against him and she brought her hands up and pushed off against him. She rubbed her temples and said, "Agent Smith I think you have the wrong idea here – we're supposed to be exchanging ideas, not fucking each other! You shouldn't have kissed me – this is… just wrong." She went to walk towards the door but he stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She stepped around him and made it to the hallway before he caught her arm, pulling her around to him. He pushed her against the hallway wall and brought his mouth hard against hers again and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Mia tried to push against him but could feel herself responding to his kiss. She slowly slid her hands up his chest and could feel his taut muscles beneath his shirt. As she ran her hands across his nipples, she was amazed when they hardened beneath her touch.   
  
Smith found his body responding to her touch and he found it quite pleasing. He had never let a human touch him before and was not sure what his response would be or even if he was capable of one. As he slowly trailed his mouth down the side of her neck, taking in her scent, he became aware of a growing need for something. This was something that he had never experienced before and he would analyze later. Right now his only thoughts were of the taste of her skin. He found the small place right below her ear and gently ran his lips along her jaw line before coming back to her mouth. He then slowly slid his hands up towards her breasts, intending to slide his hands beneath the fabric of her shirt. He could tell she was fully aroused by her ragged breathing and he growled low in his throat.   
  
Mia caught his hands and broke the kiss saying, "Please Smith, let me think about this… I just can't… I'm not ready for this… I need to think." He stepped away from her and said, "Alright, if this is something you don't want to do, I will not force you. We can continue our discussions as before or we can forget this whole thing happened." Mia numbly shook her head yes and said, "What do you expect out of this? Do you think in the throes of passion, I'm going to start screaming out secrets?" He actually chuckled and said, "No, in the throes of passion, the only thing I want to hear you screaming out is… my name."  
  
Mia could only stare at him and said, "I don't know what to think, why would you want me for a lover? Are you… even capable of… I mean… Do Agents…?"  
  
Agent Smith walked over to her again and once more bent down and said in a very low voice, "Let me show you…"  
  
Mia backed away and said, "I don't know what to tell you, I don't think I can do this. I mean, you're an Agent – we can't just start sleeping together – it's just not done. " He crossed his arms and rubbing his chin said, "I would think that meeting an Agent and talking for several hours is also something that is 'just not done.' I want to do things to you when I see you, I want to touch you, smell you and taste your skin. I also would conclude from your response to my kiss that you find me attractive as well. Is that an accurate assessment?" Mia looked over at him, meeting his eyes and could only nod. Agent Smith walked over to her once again. He stood in front her and said, "Are you going to tell your crewmates about this or is this going to be our secret? I myself will not inform the Mainframe of this as it is something I want to experience for myself." Mia shook her head and said, "No, I will not tell them as I don't think they would understand. As for us becoming lovers? I still don't know. If this is something that I decide not to do can we act like none of this ever happened?" Agent Smith nodded his head and said, "Alright, you can let me know your decision the next time we meet. I look forward to our next meeting. I will ask one more request from you, I want another kiss before you leave." Mia hesitated but only for an instant before she nodded and felt him pull her into his arms. She kissed him back and felt him pull her tongue into his mouth with soft caresses. She closed her eyes and let him take the kiss where ever he wanted it to go as her hands roamed over his broad shoulders. She finally broke the kiss, again gasping for air and looked up at him. He had a smug look on his face and she had to ask him, "Where did a program learn to kiss like that?" He shook his head and answered, " I never knew I could kiss until I felt you respond, maybe it was in my programming." They looked at each other again and he bent down and gave her a slight kiss on her lips before backing away. Reaching to his collar, he brought the ear piece up and attached it to his ear and said," I must return to my duty. I have found our conversation fascinating. I warn you, once you leave here, you have five minutes to make it to an exit."   
  
Mia walked towards the door and turned to look at him one last time before she left, the sight chilled her. Smith was back in full Agent Smith mode, his sun glasses were on and his suit was once again totally perfect, not a crease out of place. His face once again seemed set in stone and he looked like the killer he was always reputed to be. She turned away and opened the door. She didn't want to see if he got his gun out or not. She took off running down the stairs and made it to the street under the first minute.  
  
Agent Smith watched her go and detached him self as far away as he could. She was just another human and if he was able to use her to serve their purpose, then all the better. He contacted the mainframe and waited for a connection. 


	10. Chapter 12 To kiss an Agent

Chapter 12 To kiss an Agent  
  
Mia already had her phone out and was dialing as she ran down the street. She heard the other end answer, "Operator." She smiled as she said, "Lewis, I need an exit and hurry!" She was given the address of an old diner a few blocks away and made her way there. A few people turned and looked her way as she entered but she hurried to back and there sat in the corner out of sight, was an old fashioned telephone booth. She could hear the phone ringing as she quickly walked up to it, she answered and was gone.   
  
She woke to the low hum of machinery and someone standing over her. She blinked and made out the outline of Lewis smiling at her, he held out his hand and helped her off the chair. She looked over at Captain Jackson but he was only scowling, shaking his head. She heard him sigh and say, "So what happened this time? I see he didn't try and kill you yet." Mia thought about what she was going to say and answered, "He wanted to know our social structure and relationships. Oh and also politics – if we still had 2 political parties. I'll write everything up in a report and get it to you ASAP. I think I'd like to rest right now, I'm rather tired." Captain Jackson shook his head and said,"Mia, answer me this – why does he use a firewall to block everything out? We can't even see a heart rate – he could be killing you and we'd never know it." Mia stopped and turned back and said, " I don't know, I'll ask him the next time I see him." She turned to walk away and she heard Lewis call out for her to wait up, she kept the annoyance out of her voice and answered, "What can I do for you? I'm really beat." She watched as he stammered and asked her if she might want to get something to eat together. She shook her head and told him "Maybe later, right now all I want is close my eyes and relax. " She didn't wait for his answer and headed towards her quarters, she only hoped that she could be alone – she really needed to think about things.  
  
She made her way to her quarters only to find, her room mate was entertaining another crew member. She sighed and went to her own little place on the ship where no one ever went and she knew she would be able to think in peace. She went to a storage area and climbed up on the low shelf and positioned her back against the wall and sat cross legged. She then closed her eyes and tried to let everything fall away as she cleared her mind. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Smith – well, Agent Smith and his request. She raised a hand to her lips, she could still feel his kisses. How was it that an Agent could kiss like that and what was wrong with her for responding like she did? She felt herself flush as she thought about the feelings he stirred, she didn't think she had ever been that aroused by just a kiss – well, several of them. She told herself it was just a ploy to… to what? She couldn't tell him anything that he didn't already know. She sighed out loud and made up her mind. She would not become his lover nor would she kiss him again. This whole situation had been too bizarre since the start and the last thing she needed was to start sleeping with a program. She would never tell anyone about this and she was pleased that Smith has put up the firewall, anyone looking at those monitors would've been able to tell right away there was something going on in there. She silently thanked Smith for his foresight but then a thought struck her. She wondered if he had planned his seduction all along.   
  
Agent Smith finished his upload to the mainframe and they were pleased with his results. When they asked why he was out of contact with the mainframe for periods of time, he answered he needed to do that in order to gain the human's trust. The mainframe accepted that as a logical answer and told him to proceed and use any means necessary to accomplish his goal. He felt himself released from the mainframe's databank and ran over his memory logs to make sure everything was still in place. He took one last look around the room and left without a backward glace. He decided to take the elevator down to the first floor and once inside the enclosed space, he realized he could still smell her scent on him. He raised his hand up to his nose and with a slight smile, he inhaled her scent. The doors opened and he walked out into the lobby, both the smile and the scent were now gone. He checked in with the other Agents to see if any activity had been reported during his absence.  
  
Life aboard the Prometheus went on as usual and the days passed. They continued to map old sections of the underground sewers and listen in on any sentienl activity.   
  
Mia had finished her shift and was not looking forward to her off duty time. When not on duty, she found her thoughts drifting towards Agent Smith. She was still trying to wrap her brain around his motives. She also found herself thinking about his kisses but forced her mind not to dwell on them. She made up her mind that the reason Smith kisses had affected her as they did was because she was lonely – that had to be it.   
  
Lewis seemed to be making a lot of excuses to be around her lately and she was seriously questioning her 'no dating crew members' policy. She got a book she had been reading and headed to one of the gunnery cockpits and settled down to read. She heard someone come into the cockpit and she inwardly groaned, it was Lewis. She looked up smiling and said, "Hello" before diving back into the book. He came and sat down on the arm of the chair and asked, "What are you reading?" She looked up and answered, "The History of Rome." He shook his head and answered, "Really? I don't read books too much, I find it boring. I'd rather be out there living the action!" Mia looked at him and asked, "Have you read any book that you liked?" He shook his head no and said, "Not unless it was a Tech manual." Mia just shook her head but said nothing. Lewis then bent down and said in a hushed voice, "So tell me, what's this Agent guy really like? Is he creepy?" Mia picked up her book and clicked the screen off. She smiled at him and answered, "I can describe him in one word: Dangerous. He's also very interesting to talk to. It's amazing to see his mind work – he looks like a man but he's a walking, talking program!" Lewis nodded and said, "It's almost sounds like you admire him." She shook her head and answered, "No, I admire his programming." Lewis gave her a funny look as she stood up and stretched and announced that she was getting tired and heading to her quarters for bed. Lewis grinned and asked if he could walk with her along the way. Mia nodded yes and they headed off together. She was trying really hard to like Lewis and not find negative things him but they seemed to be two completely different people. She thought maybe she would give it another try tomorrow. As they neared her quarters, Mia realized it was quite late and no one was about. At the start of the hallway to her quarters, she paused and turned to Lewis meaning to say good night to him there instead of the confined area of the hallway. As she turned to speak, Lewis grabbed her and brought his lips to hers. He surprised her more than anything as she felt him jab his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away as he covered her lips with a wet sloppy kiss. She finally shoved him off of her saying, "Lewis, stop it." He looked away and said, "I'm sorry Mia but I have wanted to do that for a long time. I… I wanted you to know how I felt about you." Mia fought the urge to wipe her mouth and walked up to him and said, "Lewis, I'm sorry but you caught me off guard. I… I have a rule, I never date/sleep with crewmates. It messes things up." Mia could see the hurt in his eyes and reached out and touched his face. She lifted his chin so he would meet her eyes and said, "Lewis, this is me. It has nothing to do with you. You're the best damn operator going and my friend – I wouldn't want to lose either of them." He grunted in reply and looked away. He finally said, "I'm sorry I brought it up." Mia made him look at her again and said, "Lewis, don't be sorry. I think you might be better off with me just as a friend as I'm pretty lousy in relationships. I think we'd last longer as friends – trust me on this." He gave a small smile and shook his head. He looked at her and said, "It's getting late, you had better get to bed. If I remember right, you have the early shift." Mia smiled and reached her hand out and said, "Friends?" Lewis took her hand and pulled her towards him and hugged her and said, "Friends" Mia couldn't see the hurt on his face. As they pulled away, he composed his face into a smile and bid her a good night.  
  
Mia went into her quarters and fell into her bunk. Her room mate was snoring quietly so it gave her time to think about things. She knew that went horribly wrong but there was nothing she could do about it. She was willing to over look the intellectual part but he… kissed like a wet towel. Now if she could only find someone who kissed like Agent Smith… She forced her thoughts away from him – yet again. As she drifted off into her dreams, she was once again in the arms of Agent Smith. 


	11. Chapter 13 And the Oracle says…

Chapter 13 And the Oracle says…  
  
She woke to the first mate Hannah pounding on her door telling her she would be late for her shift. Mia groaned and climbed out of bed and she realized had dreamed again of Smith. She hurried through her morning routine and made it with 2 minutes to spare.   
  
She was half way through her shift when Captain Jackson came on the main deck and announced they were going to broadcast level. They had heard from the Oracle and she wanted to see Mia.  
  
Captain Jackson looked at Mia and said, "We don't know if that Agent can track your voice pattern, I would advise you once inside, don't use any phone lines. I think you should pair yourself with Hannah if anything should happen. I don't want him to come looking for you or us." Maritas only nodded. She had not thought about the Oracle in a while and figured she would see her sooner or later.   
  
Captain Jackson powered the craft to one of his favourite broadcast places and everyone got ready. She was the only one of the crew who had yet to be seen by the Oracle but she couldn't help wondering about the timing.  
  
She smiled at Lewis as he went around and checked everyone making sure everything was in place. He grinned at her but she could see a sadness in his eyes She hoped he didn't hate her.  
  
They jacked in and this time, they came to in another old hotel room. Maritas looked around and once again shook her head and thought, 'I thought only the bad guys always wore black.' Everyone was once again dressed in some form of black leather or dark colours. Captain Jackson gave the word and everyone headed out and down the stairs. Two of the crew would stay at the exit and make sure it was clear for their return. The four of them got into a car and Captain Jackson drove. He seemed to sense her hesitation and smiled saying, "She'll see you this time. But remember what ever she says to you is for you alone." Maritas nodded and thought about the last time she went to see her, Agents had shown up and one tried to kidnap her. Her mind turned to the situation she was in now. She found she wanted to see Agent Smith again and to tell him that she couldn't be his lover. Tell him that it didn't matter if she dreamed of his kisses… his touch…" 'Oh Gods', she wanted to see him again. Her thought were interrupted when the car stopped and Captain Jackson looked over at her and said, "Are you ready?" Mia nodded yes and followed him out of the car and up towards the apartment.  
  
They took the elevator up and Mia noticed it was a different floor from the last time but she said nothing. As they walked up to the door, it opened. The same woman was smiling at them as they approached and she said to Captain Jackson, "Nice to see you again Captain. Mia, the Oracle will be right with you."  
  
Mia looked around the room. It looked just like a regular apartment, somewhat dated but nothing unusual. She went over and looked at a wall clock that had the hands stuck, like they were trying to move but where stuck there. She was just about to reach out and give them a nudge when she heard her name called.  
  
Mia was led into a small kitchen and was surprised to see an elderly black woman sitting there. The surprise must have shown on her face because the woman chuckled and said, "Yeah, everyone gives me that look when they first come see me. Well, have a seat and let me look at you." Mia stepped forward and sat down across from her. She watched as the Oracle took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. As she smoked, she just watched Mia and the silence seemed to stretch forever. The Oracle reached over and put out her cigarette in an ashtray on the table. She shook her head and said, "Mia, you don't know what you're messing with. You know what I'm talking about don't you?" Mia looked at her thinking, 'how could she know about Agent Smith?' Mia stammered, 'It could be a lot of things you're talking about. I'm not sure which one." The Oracle sighed and said, "Mia, he's a dangerous program, more dangerous than you know. But no matter what I tell you, you've already made up your mind haven't you?" Mia shook her head and said, "No. I mean… I'm not sure." The Oracle watched her and said, "You want to see him again, isn't that right?" Mia looked away. Her mind was reeling, there was no way this woman could know about her and Agent Smith but she knew…" Mia nodded her head yes and said, "He said he wants to learn about what makes us human. The counsel thinks it's a good idea." The Oracle was still watching her and said, "Well, what do you think about it? Do you think it's a good idea?" Mia fidgeted and said, "I didn't at first. But he's interesting to talk to and I hate to say it but I find him fascinating." The Oracle shook her head and said, "Well kid, I think both of you don't really know what your getting yourselves into. Him more so than you but I can tell you this, Mia once he has you he won't want to let you go. He's used to things being his way and that's the only way." Mia looked over at the Oracle and said, "If you tell me not to see him again, I won't. The Oracle reached for another cigarette and said, "But you do want to see him again don't you? You came here thinking that no matter what I was going to tell you, you were going to see him. Am I right?" Mia could only stare at her and stammered, "I was going to tell him that we couldn't… That I…" She couldn't finish the sentence and just stared at the floor. The Oracle leaned forward and said, "Mia, if you see him again, you both are going to go places neither one of you are expecting. It could be a good thing or a bad thing as sex always changes things. I must admit that I am surprised as this is something programs like him don't usually do. I guess they always could, but finding the desire to do it, is something else entirely. I wonder how much of this is to do with him needing and wanting to expand his own programming. I honestly don't know if this is something the Mainframe would even suggest. Well, I wish you luck kid because you're both going to need it. " The Oracle stood and Mia knew her meeting was over. She turned and asked, "What will happen if I never see him again?" The Oracle lit her cigarette and said, "Well I suppose he would be left wondering what ever happened to you and the funny part is, he would wonder. As for you, I think you would eventually stop dreaming of him." Mia couldn't think of a reply as she was led from the room. As she entered the waiting area, Captain Jackson stood to greet her. He smiled and said, "I think everyone who has come out of that door after talking with her all have the same reaction." Mia could only nod, she was still too numb to speak.   
  
The Oracle watched Mia leave and put out her cigarette. She knew who Agent Smith was – everyone knew who he was. She knew one thing for sure, the Mainframe was totally unaware of Agent Smith's plans. She knew they would recall him for a full dialogistic if they even had a hint that he was trying to take a human lover. She wondered what he was up to and ran through all possible motives but couldn't come up with any that made sense. She shook her head, the idea of him just being curious enough to try something like this, made her nervous. This whole situation could turn out very badly for everyone involved.   
  
Captain Jackson and Mia left the apartment and she followed him down stairs and into the car without a word. She had to think about everything that was said and try and figure out what she was going to do about it.  
  
They all made it to their exit and out of the Matrix with out any glitches. Mia wanted to be alone and headed off towards her secret place in the storage area. She sat down and leaned against the cold metal of the wall and used it to try to clear her mind. She went over the whole conversation with the Oracle in her head. She leaned her head into her hands and wondered how she got into such a mess. 'Why me? she thought – 'why did he pick me?' There had to be something wrong with her that she found him attractive – she had to be some sort of freak. There also had to be something wrong with his programming. Agent programs just didn't start wanting to sleep with humans. She thought that maybe she should have told the Oracle about him taking the ear piece out when ever he wanted to ask her something personal. Did that mean that he kept his word and had not told the Mainframe about him wanting them to become lovers? She thought about it and every time he had some personal contact, he was always disconnected from the mainframe. She was now more confused than ever. She would ask him out right the next time she saw him. She thought back to the conversation with the Oracle and something struck her. Would he actually wonder about her if she never went back? She would worry about this later, right now her head hurt and she needed some sleep. 


	12. Chapter 14 Program overload

Chapter 14 Program overload  
  
The next few days were pretty much routine and uneventful. Mia was in her quarters reading when she heard someone knock on the door. Hannah stuck her head in and said, "The Captain wants to see you. He's in his quarters." Mia made her way there and found him sitting at his desk and he did not look happy. She sat down across from him and waited. He didn't say anything but handed her a data pad. Mia read it and then sat it back down on the desk. She shook her head and said, "So the counsel now has a list of questions they want me to ask him? I can tell you right now, he's not going to answer some of these." Captain Jackson sat back in his chair and said, "Well they think it's at least worth a shot. Hell, even I know he's not going to tell you how many Agents there are but the counsel feels some communication is better than none." Mia then asked, "So when do they want me to go back in?" Mia knew what he was going to say so when he said, "I would say we do it as soon as possible because we need to get back to Zion and recharge. How do you feel about going right now?" She was not the least bit surprised and answered, "Right now is fine."   
  
She walked with Captain Jackson to the main deck and he announced they were going to broadcast level. It took them a few hours to get into position and once there, everything was checked and ready to go. She didn't have time to feel nervous as she programmed what she was wearing and taking with her into the Matrix. She leaned back into the chair and waited as everything was readied. Captain Jackson came over and said, "Any signs of trouble and you get your ass out of there – got it?" Mia nodded and looked over at Lewis who gave her the thumbs up sign. She felt the connection of the jack and everyone faded from view.  
  
She came to in the dusty apartment she had the last time she came alone. The phone was ringing – she let it ring as she took a deep breath and answered it – "I'm in" she said and hung up the phone. It was early evening and it seemed that everyone was out for an evening stroll. She silently cursed and decided she would get there as fast as possible. The last thing she needed was one of the other Agents finding her before she made to the neutral location. She was once again dressed in black leather pants that laced up the front, a leather vest and a black mesh tank top. She had her favourite chunky boots on again. She checked her gun and made sure everything was working properly. It was a habit, even though it was programmed in, she still liked to see it with her own eyes. When she was satisfied, she headed out down the stairs and into the street. She gave the street a quick glance before she hurried in the direction of the apartment.  
  
Agent Smith once again heard the familiar click in the back of his mind but at the moment he was too busy to do anything about it. He and his partners were chasing four resistance fighters down a crowded street. He raised his finger to his ear piece and said, "Three of them are out. There is one left." The three Agents took off running as the Mainframe informed them of his location. As they rushed the door, they all opened fire as the human was pulled from the Matrix. Agent Jones looked around and said, "He made it out. It would seem they have a new target." Agent Smith walked up and stood where the human had been standing and said, "Get a trace program running. I want to know who it is they are after." He turned and walked from the room with out another word. He was almost to the door when Agent Brown called out, "Where are you going?" Agent Jones shot him a look as if to say, 'what are you thinking?' Agent Smith stopped and without turning around answered, "I will be in contact when I find it necessary to do so. Do not attempt contact me or query the mainframe on my location. " He then continued out the door without another word. The two Agents exchanged looks but nothing was said. They had expected Agent Smith to display his usual temper after coming so close to capturing the human and were surprised when he did not. Agent Brown who was the more intelligent of the two had an idea but kept it to himself. It was almost as if Smith was waiting for something and what ever it was, he just got word about it.   
  
Mia walked to the apartment and kept running over in her head of what she was going to say to him. She had made up her mind that it was best if they just kept this meeting strictly on a professional basis. She herself knew sex could complicate situations and sex with an A.I was something else entirely. She knew there were programs made just for the porn factor but they never really much interested her. In fact, she knew several of the crew had their favourite programs and she had even been offered the chance to try them a time or two. She had never really believed that a program could get the kiss exactly right – until recently. As she made it to the door, she took a deep breath and reminded herself not to let him get too close or touch her. She opened the door and went in.  
  
The apartment was empty. She looked around and placed her sun glasses and the data pad on the counter top in the hallway as she passed. She walked over to the stereo and turned it on. The sound of alternative music filled the apartment again. She wandered around the apartment and ended up in the bathroom. She took out her soap and smelled it. She smiled but then remember that Smith liked that smell and placed it back on the shelf. She didn't want to encourage him but realized she already had the scent programmed in. The next time she came, if there was a next time she, would make sure she didn't wear it.   
  
She had been there almost a half an hour and was thinking about leaving when she heard the front door open.   
  
Agent Smith walked through the door and saw Mia jump to feet. He had a curious sensation, he was actually pleased to see her. As he walked up to her, he noticed her clothing and wondered if she was deliberately trying to dress provocatively. He watched as she tried to act calm as he stood in front of her. She spoke first and said, "I didn't think you were going to show up." He took a step closer but she moved away and went to the stereo, lowering the volume. She turned facing him and waited for him to say something. Agent Smith only said, "I had other matters that needed my attention. I am here now. I am pleased to see that you have returned. I thought that maybe I had frightened you the last time we spoke." Mia watched as he removed the ear piece and let it dangle over his jacket collar. She knew something was going to happen like it always did when he did that. She watched as he started to walk over to her but she raised her hand and said, "Agent Smith, I don't think we should do this. My crew mates would never understand." He was now standing in front of her and removed his sun glasses. She watched as he neatly folded them and placed them inside his jacket pocket before turning towards her. She took a step backwards only to realize she had her back against the stereo. He didn't say anything but only let his eyes slowly travel over her before coming back to her eyes. He tilted his head and said, "If that's what you really want, alright." He didn't move away but continued to stand in front of her, blocking her from moving away. Mia looked at him as he studied her face. She thought he looked slightly disappointed and had formed his mouth into a slight pout. She found herself wanting to taste his lips again.   
  
Mia looked up at him and tentatively reached up and touched the wire to his ear piece and said, "Does this mean you're not wired into the Mainframe?" As she did this, Smith titled his head towards her and took in her scent. Mia realized she was closer to him than she meant to be and slowly let the wire drop as she lowered her hand. He leaned over and barely touching his lips to her ear whispered," Yes. The Mainframe only knows what I put in my reports. The firewall I have surrounding this neutral area keeps inquisitive programs and humans out. Mia if we are going to keep this arrangement on a strictly professional level I have two requests. One, stop wearing that scent as I find it distracting. Two, do not dress like this anymore." Mia could smell him as he leaned over and talked to her and had to force herself to concentrate on hearing his words. She liked that he smelled of fresh dry cleaned clothes and something else she couldn't quite place. She suddenly realized she wanted to kiss him. He was standing there waiting for her answer when she reached up and brushed her lips against his. She drew back to see his reaction and was pleased to see that he was surprised. He looked back at her and said, "I will accept that as a sign that you just rethought your answer." Mia didn't say anything as she reached her hands inside his jacked and pulled him against her as they sought each others mouths. She could feel his hands touching and caressing her back. He slowly slid his hands downwards and gripped her bottom, pulling her against him.   
  
Agent Smith was amazed at the sensations that went coursing through his circuits as his tongue sought hers. It was almost as if his hands had a will of their own and he couldn't get enough of her skin against his palms. He wanted to taste her, to run his mouth over where he knew she would get the most sensations. He felt Mia reach up and tug at his tie, trying to loosen it. He reached up to help her and pulled it free, tossing it aside along with his jacket. He once again pulled her against him and kissed her lightly, enjoying the taste of her mouth. Mia leaned into him so he deepened the kiss. Smith now found his hands sliding up her back beneath her shirt. Mia slowly unbuttoned his shirt not knowing what to expect. As she pulled his shirt open, she could only stare. He had a magnificent chest with just enough hair to be extremely sexy. She closed her eyes and he trailed his mouth down her neck as she reached into his open shirt. She caught his right nipple between her fingers and rubbed it roughly. She heard him gasp and pull away to look at her. Mia smiled and bent down to kiss his now bared chest. He watched fascinated as she slowly brushed her lips against his skin as she made her way to his now hard nipple. She gently kissed it before flicking her tongue across it and then pulled it into her mouth. Smith blinked his eyes as a wave of new sensations washed over him. He reached into her hair pulling her closer to him and gasped again as she grazed his nipple with her teeth. He pulled her towards the other one, wanting to see if the same experience would be the same for the other one. It was. He reached down and pulled her up to him and kissed her more forcefully. He once again slid his hands up the back of her shirt until he came to her under garment. His hands instantly understanding the fastenings, he unhooked it. He slowly brought his hands around to the front and pushed up the garment under her shirt. He wrapped his one hand behind her to steady her as he slowly slid his hand upwards. She was soft and his hand followed every curve until it came to her slightly hard nipple. He rubbed his thumb across before catching it between two fingers and pinching it. He heard her gasp in his mouth as his hand continued to caress and pinch her nipple.   
  
He had down loaded enough information on human biology in his long years in the Matrix that he knew exactly what to do. He had just never had the desire to experience it before. He had no idea it felt anything like this and he found that he very much liked it.  
  
Smith stroked her nipple and felt how hard it was beneath his fingers and brought his other hand around to the other one. Mia leaned against him as both of his hands caressed and pinched until she thought she was going out of her mind. He broke the kiss and stood back a little as he lifted her shirt. He wanted to see what she looked like. Mia stood there and let him look and sighed as he slowly bent down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as he sucked and pulled on it while his other hand played with her other one. She gently pulled him free and pushed him towards the other one and gasped as his mouth made contact. Mia closed her eyes and heard herself moan as she ran her hands through his hair pulling him towards her.   
  
Smith felt a stirring deep within and he now knew what lust felt like. He slowly stood up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifted it off – under garment and all. As he looked at her almost naked, he let out a low growl deep within his throat. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor along with the rest of their clothing. He then pulled her against him and whispered, "I want you. I… I need you." Mia couldn't say anything as he once again took her mouth. She could feel his chest against her and decided that she didn't care if he was an Agent. She wanted him as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself fully to him. He reached down and pressed her bottom against him so she could feel how bad his need for her was. His mouth was now in the hollow of her neck and she moaned as he moved downward and was lightly sucking on the side of her neck. She gasped as he lightly bit her, sending another shock wave through her body. She felt his hands on her pants and felt him untie the laces. For a brief moment she felt panic and reached for his hands. He made her look at him as he reached into the waist band of her pants and pulled them loose. He leaned in and whispered, "Touch me. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, you have my word. I will not hurt you." He then took her hand and placed it between his legs. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt him through his pants. She heard him groan as she touched him and saw him close his eyes. She smiled and reached up to kiss him as she undid his belt and then the clasp to his pants. He reached down and caught her hands and whispered, "Wait." He then took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 


	13. Chapter 15 Circuit Overload

Chapter 15 Circuit Overload  
  
As they stood at the side of the bed, Smith finished untying her pants. He slowly slid them down her legs and lowered himself to untie her boots. She giggled as she leaned on his shoulder while he pulled her boots off. He was still on his knees in front her and as he slowly reached up and pulled her panties down. Mia found that she was trembling as she now stood there completely naked before him. She felt him place his hands on her hips and push her back on the bed. He then pushed her flat and grabbing her legs, pulled her towards the edge of the bed. Mia watched him and waited for him to remove his pants but as he pulled her towards him, she knew at once what he was going to do. Her eyes widened in surprise as his mouth came down on her. She gasped and moaned as his tongue, mouth and fingers assaulted her. Smith found that he liked the way she writhed and moved beneath his touch. He could hear Mia's ragged breathing as she matched the rhythm of his mouth and fingers with her hips. As soon as she matched his rhythm, he would switch it again causing her gasp and cry out his name. Mia was trying not to lose control as she reached down and tried to pull him up to her. She needed to feel him on top of her, inside her – she wanted to feel him. She sat up and looked down at him, his eyes were closed so she called his name. "Please Smith… I want you. I… I need you" She thought he didn't hear her at first as they were the same words he had used her on her in the living room. But so very slowly he stopped and got to his feet. Mia didn't care about anything at that point. All she knew was that she had never wanted someone so badly before. Smith stood and she heard him kick off his shoes as he slowly lowered his pants. Mia felt the same panic return as when she first touched him in the living room. As Smith stood there before her naked she shook her head in wonder at how these machines thought. Smith had a perfect body. A well defined chest covered in fine light brown hair with a thin hair line that led downwards. Mia's eyes lingered on his manliness and thought,' obviously the machines thought bigger was better.' Smith watched her look over his body and he thought oddly that he'd never been naked before. As he looked down at himself, he also realized that he never had an erection before either.   
  
Smith climbed on top of her and gently kissed her. He whispered, " Tell me if I hurt you in any way. I… I am not sure what to expect. I do not want to lose control." Mia reached up and kissed him as she slid herself under him and waited. She whispered, "I want you…" Smith positioned himself above her and gently pushed. He felt Mia wrap herself around him and cry out as they connected. Smith blinked and tried to take in all the new sensations that were threatening to overflow his programming. He closed his eyes and tried to maintain some balance but gave up as wave after wave of new sensations washed over him. He sought Mia's mouth covering it with his own. Mia had to force herself to keep her eyes open to see him above her and not some dream. She had dreamed of this but not even in her wildest dreams could it match the reality of it. She heard herself call out his name as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She was close now and told him as they seemed to mesh into one. She moaned louder as he bent down and suckled her breasts. Smith could tell she was near the edge and got a firmer grip as he took her over the edge. Mia could feel herself falling but felt Smith's strong hands under her arms holding on to her shoulders. She heard him say, "Let it go. I have you…" She screamed out his name as she buried her face in his chest. Smith smiled at her and bent down and kissed her lips. He then took her hands and laced her fingers with hers. He was curious to see if he could experience what she just did. Mia matched his rhythm and began kissing him. Smith could feel something deep inside him building and closed his eyes. He concentrated on Mia beneath him and how she felt against his bare skin. How it felt to be inside her and to have her whispering his name asking him let go. He groaned, he was closer now – so close. He felt Mia pull her hands free of his and placed his on the solid cast iron railing of the head board. Mia wrapped as much of herself as she could around him and gave herself over to him completely. She waited until just when she knew he was there, she reached up and deeply kissed him. She felt him shudder and moan her name. He then fell still and lay there with his eyes closed. Mia looked up at the railing of the head board and could see where he had dented the solid cast iron where he had held on at. She whispered to him, "Smith are you alright?"  
  
Smith opened his eyes and leaned up so he could look at her. For the first time in his programming, he could not find anything to say. It occurred to him that his weight might be crushing her so he rolled on top of his back, taking her with him. He quickly did a diagnostic of all his programs and everything was still in working order. Mia was still looking at him with concern and waiting for his answer. He pushed her hair out of her face and said, "I have not experienced pleasure like that before. I knew humans did this for other means than procreation but I had not idea it was so… enjoyable." Mia shifted on top if him as was still amazed how warm he was. She had heard all the talk of how the Agents were nothing but cold mindless killing machines. She now knew different. 


	14. Chapter 16 Run Time

Warning : for Mature readers - Rated R  
  
Chapter 16 Run Time  
  
Mia rolled over and looked over at Smith. He seemed to be trying to analyze what just happened. She reached out and stroked his chest and said, "Smith what did you feel? Did you have an orgasm?" He looked over at her and whispered, "Yes, in a sense I did experience a peak in my programming and thought my programming was going to crash. It was something that I have never experienced before and would very much like to investigate this further. "Smith reached over and pulled her on top of him once again, kissing her deeply.   
  
Mia reached up and taking his hands placed them on the railings of the head board and whispered, "Don't let go." He nodded not knowing what to expect as Mia slowly kissed her way down his chest. She traced the thin hair line down past his navel and heard him gasp as she took him into her mouth. Smith sat up and watched her as he tried to control his thought processors from over loading. He watched as she agonizingly took him into her mouth a little at a time. He reached down to force her to take more but her hand came up and caught his, pushing him away. He once wrapped his hands around the railing and realized this was all part of the experience. He heard himself moan as she swallowed all of him. He began rocking his hips to match that of her motions but fought the urge reach down so he concentrated on holding on to the railing instead. Mia heard the solid metal creak and wondered just how far she could tease him before he totally lost control. Smith was losing control and knew he was going to snap the railing any minute. He moaned deep within his throat and the only word that came out was as a growl, "Mia…" He let go of the railing and reached down and pulled her from him. She grinned and slowly climbed on top of him and watched his face as she slipped him inside her. She closed her eyes and let him take control.  
  
He took her four more times before she lay exhausted next to him. She looked over at him and said, "I think I had better be going. I have been here longer than any other time and they're going to want a full report. Mia laughed and finished, "I surely can't put this in my report. " Smith got off the bed and started gathering his clothes. He found hers and handed them to her with a slight smile. Mia took them and made for the bathroom where she washed and dressed. By the time she came out, Smith was already dressed and his suit looked like it was just pressed from the cleaners.   
  
They walked out into the living room and Mia looked at Smith not sure what to expect. He turned to her and said, "What are you going to put in your report? " Mia shook her head and said, "I have to say something. They're going to want to know what we talked about during all this time." She walked over and picked up a data pad and clicked it on, looking at it. Smith walked up and took the data pad from her and began rapidly making entries before laying it back on the counter top. He then pulled her against him and said, "That will keep them busy for a while. Just enough to make them want more so I can have more." He bent down and kissed her deeply again and looking deep onto her eyes said, "You are now mine and I am yours." Mia looked at him and said, "Excuse me?" What do you mean?" Smith answered her again, "You are mine now and I am yours. Is that not how sexual relationships work in your society? I do not want someone else seeking pleasure with you as you are now mine. "Mia was stunned and wasn't sure what to say – she was his and he was hers? Suddenly something the Oracle had said to her came rushing back into her head, "Once he has you he won't want to let you go. He's used to things being his way and that's the only way * She smiled slightly and said, "Smith, what about the real world – outside the Matrix?" He tilted his head and said, "Yes. I do not want anyone seeking pleasures with you – anywhere. You are mine and I am yours." Mia shook her head and said, "So now that you've experienced sex, you only want it with me?" He was standing in front of her and answered, "Yes. Now that I have experienced what it feels like, I could easily experience it with someone else. I do not wish to. I only want to experience this with you." Mia wasn't sure what to think or even say. If he had not looked so deadly serious, she might have laughed. She had the feeling she was some how treading on dangerous ground and answered, "Alright. I won't sleep with anyone else while I'm sleeping with you while in the Matrix." He bent down and kissed her again and whispered, " Good. Because I don't like to share." Mia looked up to see if he was attempting to make a joke but the look on his face told her he was far from joking. Smith backed away from her and said, "You had better go."   
  
Mia walked to the door, grabbing the data pad and her sun glasses along the way. She turned to look back at him and found herself shudder at the sight. Smith was now back in full Agent Smith mode – Sun glasses and ear piece were all in place. He raised his finger to his ear piece and said, "I have found our time together an invaluable service for both of our races. I hope you will take the data I supplied and perhaps learn from it so humans can avoid making the same mistakes again. As for the information you shared with me, we will carefully analyze it and see if there is anything useful. Thank you for your time. You have five minutes to make it to an exit."  
  
Agent Smith distanced himself from her as far away as he could and neatly tucked everything personal in his own little well protected secret place in his programming.   
  
Mia blinked and tried to see his eyes behind the sun glasses. She glanced at the ear piece and then back to him, she knew the machine was fully back in control. Mia walked to the door and heard the soft rustle of clothing and wondered if he was reaching for him gun. She didn't bother to look as she turned the handle to the door and took off running. She wasn't even across the hallway and was going down the first set of steps when her phone rang. She answered on the first ring. It was Lewis and he was screaming for her to get to an exit. As he gave her directions, the only thing she could get from him was several Sentinels were on their way. Mia ran as fast as she could down the street. There was an exit at the corner of a run down section of town and she hurried towards it. As she neared the corner, she could see the phone booth across the street and heard the sound of a ringing telephone. She dashed across the street just as van accelerated to make it through the traffic light. Mia ran full smack into the side of the van causing the driver to hit his brakes at the sound of something hitting the side of his van.   
  
Mia hit the van so hard she was thrown backwards and was vaguely aware of her head hitting the concrete. He felt someone nudge her none too gently with their foot and looked up to see an Agent standing there with his gun drawn pointing at her. At first, she thought it was Smith but she quickly realized it was one of his partners – Agent Brown. She wiped blood from her nose as she slowly got to her feet. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she tried to think of something to say. The Agent was just staring at her when she heard a voice say, "She still has 47 seconds to get to her exit." Mia and the Agent both looked over at the sound of the voice and saw Agent Smith standing there. She then heard him say, "35 seconds."  
  
Mia sprinted towards the phone booth and as she picked up the receiver, she looked back towards the Agents. They both stood there watching her as she felt the Matrix dissolve around her.   
  
She came to and saw everyone scrambling as the ship took off with Sentinels in pursuit. She could hear the sound of gun fire and the ship shake from the sound of energy bolts hitting the ship. Captain Jackson was yelling orders and she felt the ship bank sharply to the left and then the sound of an explosion that almost rocked her off the chair. She heard Hannah say, "That's the last of them. Let's get the hell out of here."   
  
Mia slowly slid off the chair and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Captain Jackson came over and said, " Well Mia I hope you have something damn good because they almost took the whole God damn ship out. We tried calling you but the damn fire wall of his won't let anything in." Mia shook her head and answered, "Ah yeah, let me look." She went over to a computer terminal and punched in some codes. She then connected her data pad to the port and watched as it transferred the data. She quietly held her breath, she didn't even have time to see what Smith had typed in. As she pulled up the data, she casually handed it to Captain Jackson and tried to keep the shock out of her voice as she said, "He answered all the questions and even tossed in some extra ones." She then transferred the data to another data pad and said, "We'll have to work on a way to contact me when I in there. As I'm thinking Zion is going to eat this up. If there isn't anything else you need me for, can I go rest for a while?" Captain Jackson looked at the data pad and shaking his head said, "Mia you were in there a while and we were starting to worry about you. I'm pleased to see this appears to be working out." Mia nodded and headed towards her quarters. She never noticed the look Lewis gave her as she slid from the chair and then narrowed his eyes at her as he walked away. 


	15. Chapter 17 Not out Yet

Chapter 17 Not out Yet  
  
Agent Smith had heard through the mainframe that Mia was running down a street and that Agent Brown was in the area. He looked around for a nearby host and leaped into their code. He was surprised to see that Agent Brown had Mia on the ground but only after he assessed the situation did he realize what had happened. The van driver was standing there telling Agent Brown that he never saw her and that she had run into him. Smith had heard Lewis frantic shouts for her to hurry and why. It had caused her to act reckless and very likely could have cost her life. He walked up to Agent Brown and said," She is allowed 5 minutes to make it to an exit as our agreement. Is that understood?" Agent Brown thought about questioning Agent Smith's internal clock as he was certain he was off by several seconds. He thought better of it and answered, "Yes. I understand. The next time, should I encounter the female. I will grant her the allotted time." Agent Smith glared at Agent Brown through the tint of his sun glasses as he knew that he had given Mia an extra 51.37 seconds and Agent Brown knew it. He turned walked away without saying anything and headed back towards head-quarters. He still had upload his report to the mainframe and needed to get all of his thought processes in order. He found that seeing Mia almost meet her demise had bothered him. He walked to Head-Quarters and once there shut himself in the office. He connected to the mainframe and gave his report. The Mainframe was pleased with the progress but once queried him about the lost connection. He again explained the need for it to gain the human's trust. The Mainframe replied that it understood and ordered him to proceed as planned. Smith felt the connection break and looked around the room to see Agent's Jones and Brown waiting for instructions. He was in no mood for them as he wanted time to go over his new experience and carefully analyze it.   
  
Agent Smith walked over to the window and looked out over the city. He said without turning around, "Are we any closer to finding where their next target is located?" Agent Jones answered, "No, but we are still doing a search." Agent Smith nodded and turned from the windows and looked at his partners. He felt elated that he had just experienced something that they would never know. He now knew what it was like to give a caress that caused ecstasy as well as receive. The thoughts were all there in the back of his mind and now that he had given his report, he would have time to think on them. He walked over to Agent's Jones and Brown and said, "Leave me. Finish running the search and inform me when they are complete. "The Agents nodded and left.  
  
Agent Smith then went back to the window and pulled everything that happened out of his secret place and shook his head. Mia was like nothing he had expected. He knew that humans had sex as it was part of their nature. The experience was like nothing he had ever felt in all of his long years in the Matrix. He enjoyed the control that it brought him when he realized he could tease and slowly build Mia to a shuddering climax. He found him self smiling ruefully as she was able to that to him as well. He had taken her five times and probably would have more times had he not been concerned about harming her. His thoughts then turned towards her almost not getting out of the Matrix in the allotted time. He had heard the operator Lewis, tell Mia that sentinels were on their way and to hurry. He knew that would be one of her biggest concerns and from the sounds of it, it was very close call. He knew that sentinels had found a ship but he didn't realize whose ship it was. If something happened to Mia's ship while she as in the Matrix, she would simply die. He found that he was not yet ready to let her go. He had an idea but he was not sure how far he had gained her trust.   
  
Mia went to her quarters and was grateful no one was there. She slowly sank down in a chair and shook her head. She knew what had happened in the Matrix was all in her head – in a program if you will. But it sure as hell felt real. She could feel the soreness between her thighs and how sensitive her nipples were against the coarseness of her undergarment. She closed her eyes and leaned back. In all sense and purposes, she felt like she just had spent all afternoon screwing and it had felt wonderful. She had enjoyed teasing Smith as much as he had enjoyed teasing her. If anything, he was probably the best lover she had ever had. She had no regrets of taking Smith as a lover but his last words had surprised her. Did he actually think that she was his? She shook her head and thought it was a bit absurd – and he was hers? She sighed. He was a program. How could a program get possessive?  
  
She opened her eyes and reached for the data pad. She needed to go over what he entered. As she looked at the data, she shook her head. She had never expected to answer some of these questions. She had to think about what she was going to write in her report and figured the sooner she got it out of the way, the better off she'd feel. She wrote her report and used the data pad as reference and hoped that the counsel wouldn't question her. She swore to herself the next time she went in, she would get the data herself. And not trust Smith to fill in a data pad without her knowing exactly what it was he was putting in there. She was a bit worried about the sentinels. Because had her timing been just a little more off, she might not have made it out. She wondered if Smith knew what had almost happened. She was surprised to see him show up and stop the Agent from shooting her. She had thought for sure she was not going to make it out. She would have to thank him when she saw and she knew just how to do it!  
  
Lewis was alone on one of the lower desks and sat thinking. It had bothered him that this Agent had put up a firewall and he totally didn't buy into Mia's explanation as to why he put it up. He thought maybe there was something that this Agent didn't want everyone to know about. Mia seemed to get an excited look in her eyes when she talked about Agent Smith. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was infatuated with him. He thought back to earlier that day when Mia had come out of the Matrix after spending several hours alone with this Agent. He had noticed how she gingerly slid off the chair, almost like… NO. He thought. She wouldn't sleep with this Agent – would she? He had seen people do similar things after spending the day in one of those pleasure programs. He shook his head again refusing to believe it. He had an idea about how they could contact Mia. They could program in a cell phone and she could leave it somewhere where she could hear it ring if they needed to reach her. He would also be able to pinpoint her exact location.   
  
Captain Jackson and she had sent their report the following morning. Mia was sure they would be excited to read what Agent Smith had to say. She couldn't help the nagging feeling she had that he was spoon feeding them in order to keep her coming back into the Matrix. She could only hope that everything he was telling her was the truth.   
  
They were now heading back to Zion to recharge and would be there within a day's time. Mia was sitting in the mess hall playing cards with Hannah and Captain Jackson when Lewis came in. He smiled at everyone and said, "I have an idea. The last run in with the sentinels almost took us all out while Mia was in the Matrix. Well, I've come up with a plan. I can program a cell phone in and make the ring so loud you should hear it though the firewall. As long as you stuck it to the door frame or somewhere near the door, in theory it should work. What do you guys think?" Captain Jackson grinned and said, "I was thinking about something along the same lines. Mia, what do you think?" Mia shook her head and said, "It sounded like a brilliant idea!" Lewis smiled asked what they were playing and if he could join is. As the cards were dealt out, the only thing he was worried about was the timing of Mia's next Matrix visit. I hoped it would be second or even third shift.  
  
Zion was beautiful as always. After they docked, they were told they would be allowed to stay 3 days before going out again. Everyone was excited about seeing their families and spending time off the ship. It made no difference to Mia except for getting to sleep in her bed. The days past quickly but on the last day she got a note from the counsel. Mia opened it and quickly read it. It was a formal note telling her they were quite pleased with the work that the Prometheus was doing. She smiled when she saw that all the crew members were all listed. This would certainly make everyone proud. It was really never made public what the exact mission of the Prometheus was. The counsel had felt the time was not right about going public that a dialogue had been opened between the machines and the humans. They wanted to wait and see where this was all leading to before they made any announcements. There was also a more private note for her alone. The counsel was quite pleased with the progress and wished her continued success.   
  
The Prometheus headed out the next day and the crew was jubilant about their mission. Everyone now felt they were getting the recognition they deserved. 


	16. Chapter 18 Totally Jacked

Chapter 18 Totally Jacked  
  
Mia would wait until Captain Jackson brought up about her going into the Matrix. She didn't want to appear too eager but she wanted to see Agent Smith again. She found herself wondering if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. She had no desire while in Zion to seek out a lover. She wanted Smith again and was willing to wait until she could have him. Lewis seemed to have accepted the idea of them being only friends and had started hanging around her again. She was too caught up in her own little world too notice that he was hoping to change her mind. There was only one man who she dreamed about of at night and even though he was just a program, it really didn't matter to her.   
  
Captain Jackson was nervous about sending Mia into the Matrix again and wanted to be sure there were no sentinels around for miles before the timing was right. It was late in the evening and Mia was reading in her quarters. She heard Captain Jackson knock on her door and knew it was time. He sighed and asked her if she was ready to go into the Matrix. Mia tried, but she couldn't manage to keep the grin off her face as she answered, "Yes." They went to get Lewis along the way but he told them he would meet them there. As Mia got ready, Captain Jackson once again handed her a data pad. She knew without looking at it, it would be more questions. She programmed them in as they waited for Lewis. He came a short time later saying he needed to make sure the phone program was just right.   
  
Mia got ready to jack in as Lewis explained how the phone worked. As long as it was out side the firewall but near enough, she should be able to hear it ring. The same idea was the phone would only ring if there was trouble. Mia nodded and smiled at Lewis as she thanked him for the idea of the cell phone.   
  
Lewis and Captain Jackson made sure everything was ready and Mia was ready to go. She felt the initial shock of the jack as everything faded to black. She opened her eyes and she was once again standing in the same dusty room as the 2 previous times. She walked over to the ringing telephone and taking a deep breath, answered it. She only needed to say, "I'm in" and replaced the receiver. Mia was once again dressed in black as she always was. She wore black pants and a revealing short sleeved lace shirt. She went and looked out of one of the windows, it was about mid day. She checked her gun and then looked at new the cell phone. It was bit more bulky than any of the other ones but she figured maybe it needed it to produce enough noise to get through Smith's firewall. She would say something to him about it as she was sure he knew about her close call the last time she was in the Matrix.   
  
In a large glass building that the A.Is used as their head-quarters, Agent Smith stood working with Agents Brown and Jones. They were going over the names of possible targets when he heard the familiar click in the back of his mind. He kept his face completely blank as he felt a surge in his programming. Curious, he thought. She was back in the Matrix that knowledge alone had caused an emotion in him. He tried to think of a word that described it and came up with the human term eager. He looked up at his partners and said, "Continue searching. There is something that needs my attention." He turned and started to walk away when he heard Agent Jones says, "Where are you going?" Agent Smith turned and walked up to him and stood in front of him. He was taller than Agent Jones so he looked down his nose at him and answered in a deadly calm voice, "When I need to inform you of my location, you will know. Other wise, you will not question me again. Is that understood?" He cast Agent Brown a warning look and continued out the door. As Agent Brown watched him leave, he knew it involved the female. He was curious about Agent Smith's behavior and made a private mental note to watch his reaction after his time spent with the female. He was curious about what kind of data they were exchanging. He knew Agent Smith's dislike for humans and yet here he was spending time alone with one.  
  
Mia hurried down the street and made it to the apartment in only a few minutes. She took the cell phone out of her pocket and placed it above the door frame.   
  
She took a deep breath and opened the door and went in.   
  
Agent Smith was already there waiting for her. He had been standing at the window and turned around when she came in the door. She noticed he was still wearing his sun glasses as she took hers off and placed them on the counter top in the hallway. Mia could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she looked him over. She tried to suppress the surge of lust that coursed through her entire body and reminded her self that she would talk first.   
  
Smith had watched her walk up the street and tried to categorize his thoughts. The word eager came back to him but as he tried to decide exactly he was eager about, there was not one specific thing. He was eager to speak with her again and to hear what she had to say but he was also eager to touch her again and to feel her touch as well. He heard Mia enter the apartment and turned to see her standing there looking at him. He liked the way she looked at him. He removed his sun glasses and neatly folded them and put them away. They both seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. Smith saw Mia wet her lips with her tongue and that was all it took. Mia watched as he came towards her and there was no doubt in her mind what he was coming for. Mia felt his mouth on hers as he pulled her against him. His hands were in her hair and then she could feel his hands roaming over her body. She felt him push her against the wall as his hands slid up and under her shirt. Her hands were insides his jacket and she could feel his nipples respond as she rubbed her palm across them. Smith had positioned her so he had his thigh between her legs as he continued to kiss her. He could feel her heat against his leg and he found that it greatly aroused him. Mia was pulling off his jacket and he removed his hands from her body only long enough for her to get his arms free. They were both pulling at each others clothes and Smith decided he was going to take her right there and then. Mia reached her hand downwards and heard Smith growl deep within his throat as she rubbed him through his trousers. She felt his hands slip her undergarment up over her breasts and gasped as she felt him pinch her sensitive tips. He pushed her shirt up and slowly bent down pulled her left nipple into his mouth. Mia closed her eyes and heard herself moan as her fingers clutched his shoulders. Smith straightened up and whispered, "I want you now." Mia could only nod as he pulled her towards the kitchen table. Smith pulled Mia clothes off and sat her on the edge of the table. He then undid his own shirt and unzipped his trousers. He pushed her back on the table and then pulled her towards him. Smith smiled in satisfaction as he heard her cry out as he entered her. He closed his eyes and let the new sensations wash over him. It felt like every circuit in his body was alive with electricity. Mia moaned and called out his name causing him to open his eyes. It still surprised him that a human could cause these sensations in him and how much he enjoyed it. Mia was close to an orgasm so he focused on making that as enjoyable for her as possible. She was crying out incoherently beneath him and then he felt her shudder and lay still. Mia opened her eyes and whispered, "What can I do for you?" Smith shook his head no and watched her watching him. He pressed himself deeper between her legs and felt his body shudder as he reached his peak. Smith clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat as he came. He never once broke eye contact with Mia as he was curious to see what her reaction was. She simply smiled at him. Smith reached down and brought her up to a sitting position and gently kissed her.   
  
Mia shook her head and said, "Well, it's nice to see you again too." Smith stood back and helped her off the table. As he adjusted his shirt and trousers, he said, "It was not my intentions to start off our meeting quite like this. I apologize for my… eagerness." Mia laughed while she fixed her own clothing and said, "I think we both were a little eager. Let's go into the living room – for a while." Smith smiled as he understood her double meaning and agreed.   
  
As they sat down on the sofa, Mia asked him if he knew about the close call they had the last time she was in the Matrix. Smith shook his head yes and said, "Mia, I know that you do not fully trust me and I do not blame you but I may be able to help if – you will let me." Mia was suddenly curious and answered, "Help me in what way?" Smith sat back and looked at Mia for a good full two minutes without saying anything. He then began, "Mia, I have control over certain aspects of the Matrix and the machines both in and outside the Matrix. I can send commands to the sentinels that patrol the tunnels searching for ships such as yours. "Mia looked at him stunned and only said, "How?" Smith answered, "If you trust me enough, I can send a command that should they locate your ship, they will not attack. What is the name of your ship? "Mia stood up and shook her head and said, "I… I don't think I should be giving that information out." Smith stood up and walked over to her and said, "Mia I will not harm you. Nor do I want to cause your harm if your ship is attacked again while you are here with me in the Matrix. I can keep them from attacking you but you have to trust me." The words of Captain Jackson came flooding back into her mind never trust an Agent but if he really could stop them, that would be one less worry she had while in the Matrix. Smith could see Mia was still hesitant and said, "Mia, I am asking you to trust me on this one thing. Should the sentinels find and destroy your ship while you are in here, I would very much hate to see you die knowing I could have prevented it." Mia looked away and sighed. She said in a small voice so low that he had to move closer to hear her words. She said, "It's called the Prometheus. If my crewmates find out what I've done, they will kill me." Smith answered, "Then we will have to make sure they don't find out." Mia watched as he placed the ear piece back in his ear and got a blank look on his face. After several minutes, he came back and said, "It is done. If they locate your ship, they will move on without attacking it." Mia went and sat back down and asked, "How were you able to do that?" Smith simply answered, "I sent a program that said your ship was not a threat and to continue searching the tunnels." Mia noticed he did not remove the ear piece and knew what ever was said and done, the Mainframe would know about. So she kept the conversation on the reasons they were there. She even kept a little distance between herself and him. She did not like it when he was in Agent mode as it made her nervous. She was sitting cross legged in front of him and listened to what he had to say.   
  
After an hour of talking politics and social matters, Smith casually reached up and removed the ear piece again. Mia had an idea of what he had in mind and smiled coyly at him waiting to see what he would do.  
  
Lewis was getting anxious. Captain Jackson had shown no signs of going to bed and it was getting late. When he finally said he was leaving, Lewis tried to keep the excitement out of his voice as he told him if anything happens he would wake him right away. Lewis waited a few minutes until he was sure he was alone and pulled out a black disk. He placed it in the computer and pulled up a program. It was a hacker program that he had picked up somewhere. He could jack into the Matrix by his self. It was a simple matter of getting the jack in place and everything else ready. He set the program on start and reached for the jack. He took a deep breath and made the connection. He came to in an apartment lobby. The tracer he had set on the phone had worked perfectly. He climbed the stairs and was now standing out side a door. He smiled when he saw the cell phone stuck above the door frame. He wondered if the door was locked, he'd find out soon enough. He turned the handle and went in… 


	17. Chapter 19 Agent Rage

Chapter 19 Agent Rage  
  
Smith and Mia both turned towards the sound of the door opening. Mia gasped as she saw Lewis standing in the doorway with a MAC 11 in his hand. She looked over at Smith who had the look of supreme rage on his face. Before he could do anything, she leaped up and over the coffee table knocking it over in the process. She started yelling as she ran towards him, "Lewis, are you mad! What are you doing here? Get out the Hell out of here! He will KILL you!" Mia chanced a look back at Smith who was now in full Agent mode. He had his sunglasses on and was pulling his Desert Eagle from his jacket. Lewis started screaming, "Mia, we have to get out of here – NOW! I had to know what it is you're doing here with him! "Mia shook her head and went to push him out of the door and said, "Lewis – GO!" He yelled back, "Not without you! I'm not leaving you with him!" He grabbed Mia around the shoulders but his arm slipped up around her throat chocking her. He pointed gun at Smith and yelled, "Stay back or… I'll shoot!" He was now waving the gun around and Mia could tell he was close to losing it. She looked at Smith who had stopped walking and said, "In the most deadly calm voice, "Mr. Lewis, I would advise you to release Mia and I will make your death as less painful as possible." Mia was struggling against Lewis and felt him sweating against her. She looked at Smith and said, "Smith, let me work this out. He won't hurt me…" Lewis looked at her and growled, "So, just Smith is it? Are you his whore too? Several things seemed to happen at once. She ducked as Lewis fired off several shots and watched as Smith dodged every bullet. She made a grab for the gun and just saw a blur as Smith knocked her out of the way and to the floor. She saw Smith hit Lewis so hard he went slamming into the wall. He then reached down and grabbed Lewis by the throat and with one hand lifted him off his feet. He body slammed him against the wall and snarled up at him as he closed his fingers around his throat. "You will not ever threaten Mia again!" He squeezed his fingers and began to cut off his oxygen. Mia was on her feet and yelling for Smith to stop. He did not appear to hear her and continued to strangle Lewis in front of her. She began screaming and tried to pull Lewis from him but Smith ignored her. Mia could see that Smith had Lewis several feet above the ground and Lewis was losing consciousness. She got between them and tried yelling at Smith but his eyes never left Lewis. Lewis was now no longer clawing at Smith's fingers. Mia had tried beating on Smith's chest but he still did not seem to notice. She knew if she didn't do something soon, he would kill him. Mia didn't know what else to do so she brought her lips to his and kissed him. When she still didn't get a response, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeper. She felt Smith move ever so slightly and then he was looking at her. Mia reached up and pulled his face closer to hers and whispered, "Smith, let him go! Please! Please don't kill him!" She saw him blink and then she heard the sound of Lewis hitting the floor behind her. She held on to his face and whispered, "Smith, thank you." She immediately turned and looked at Lewis. He was out cold and there was blood all over the left side of his face. Mia bent down and checked to see if he was still breathing and was relieved that he was. She pulled him flat out on the floor and checked to see how badly he was hurt. She heard Smith say behind her, "He should not have tried to harm you. " Mia couldn't think of anything to say as she tried to think of how she was going to get Lewis to an exit. When she was sure he was not in any immediate danger of dying, she turned and faced Smith. She watched as he removed his sun glasses and for once, tossed them on the counter top. Mia watched them bounce across the counter top and realized just angry Smith was. Smith looked at her and then down at Lewis and said, "What does this human mean to you? It is quite obvious that he had some sort of attachment to you. Is he your lover – was he your lover?" Mia didn't like the look in Smith's eyes but refused to back down. She could see jealousy raging just beneath the surface and it didn't surprise her. She only stared at him and said, "No. Lewis and I are not lovers nor were we ever lovers. Lewis… was jealous of you and I think he thought there was something going on between us. I think he came here hoping to catch me with you." Smith nodded and simply said, "I will kill him then." Mia looked horrified and answered, "NO! He didn't see anything. We were not doing anything so he knows nothing!" Smith looked from her to Lewis lying on the floor and said, "I would have killed him had you not stopped me. I wonder if he saw how you stopped me." Mia shook her head and whispered, "No, I don't think he was conscious. I have to get him back. Smith, it's going to take me longer than 5 minutes to get to an exit. I need to ask you please give me more time to get out of the Matrix this time. And next time, I promise I'll make it up to you some how – I swear." Smith simply said, "I will give you ten minutes to get to an exit." Mia went towards Lewis but Smith caught her arm and with a confused look on his face pulled her towards him. Mia felt a flood of emotions that ranged everything from revulsion to sympathy. Smith was doing only what he thought was right. He had thought Lewis had meant to harm her and wanted to protect her. Part of her was grateful but another part was reminded that he wasn't some simple program that she was playing with. She reached up and gently kissed him. She forced the images of The Agent out of her mind and let him wrap his arms around her. She heard him whisper, ""Mia, you will come back won't you? Your superiors, they must understand that he was not meant to come here and allow you to return. We have unfinished business. I was only doing what I was programmed for." She clung to him and whispered, "Yes, they will let me come back." But as she thought of Lewis laying on the floor in a bloody mess, she doubted it.  
  
Mia let go of Smith and walked over to Lewis. He was still out and she could tell by his labored breathing that several ribs had been cracked. She got his cell phone from his pocket and got it ready. She bent down and caught Lewis beneath his arm and hoisted him to his feet. She stepped out of the apartment and dialed the emergency code.   
  
The phone ringing on the ship sent off a warning bell that woke the entire ship.  
  
Mia took the elevator down as there was no way she was going to get him down the steps. She heard the phone answer at the other end and heard Captain Jackson say, "Mia what's happened?" She had no time for questions and shouted, "I need an exit and I need it now! I want the closest one you can give me and for the Gods sake, HURRY!" She got the address and shook her head, it was three blocks away and Lewis was getting heavier by the minute. She didn't dare check her watch. She spotted a shopping cart out side a grocery store and got an idea. She lowered Lewis in to it. He was already injured. It really wouldn't matter much if she didn't get both of them out the Matrix. She rolled the cart down the street and could hear someone yelling as she sped away. She almost took out a parked car as she rounded the bend and hurled towards the ringing telephone. She glanced at her watch and saw that her ten minutes was just about up. She pushed Lewis into the phone booth and put the phone to his ear. She stepped back as he was pulled out of the Matrix. She hung the phone up and waited for it to start ringing again for her. She looked around and then looked at her watch, she had exactly 34 seconds left. As she looked up, she saw Agent Brown standing there watching her and wondered how long he'd been standing there. The phone rang and she answered it on the first ring and was gone.   
  
Agent Brown watched as Mia was whisked out of the Matrix. He could see that someone else was with her and from the looks of it, had encountered Agent Smith. He was amazed that she had some how managed to get the human male away from Agent Smith. He was now very curious to see what type of mood he was going to be when he got back to head-quarters.  
  
Smith was furious. He wanted to know how the human had traced the location. As he walked from the apartment he turned and looked towards the door. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the phone stuck above the door frame. He pulled it down and could tell just by looking at the code that it had a transmitter in it. He growled and crushed the phone in his fist. He let the pieces fall to the ground and stepped on them as he walked down the hall. Mia had to have put the phone there and he was not pleased. He was angry at himself for allowing this female to get tangled up in his thought processes. He almost had her where he wanted her. He was sure that she was starting to get emotional ties to him. He sighed with disgust. Humans were so typical and Mia had turned out to have to typical emotions that he had expected. Females were so stupid, they confused sex with love. Smith ignored the Mainframe's feather light touch within his subconscious and turned his thoughts to other matters.   
  
Agent Smith walked into Head-Quarters and seeing Agent Brown, growled, "I want the report from the trace program NOW!" Agent Brown let his eyes follow Agent Smith as he walked into the office and slammed the door. He frowned as he got the reports ready. He waited until Agent Jones came into the room and said, "Agent Smith is waiting for these reports. Agent Brown could hear Smith's voice though the wall as he shouted the reports were not complete enough. He nodded with some satisfaction, better Agent Jones take the blunt of Smith's fury than he. He was very curious as to what had happened. He was able to guess much of it but he wanted details and he knew from the sounds of it, Agent Smith was in no mood to talk. 


	18. Chapter 20 It’s not his fault

Chapter 20 It's not his fault  
  
Mia felt herself unjacked and looked around. Hannah had unjacked her and hurried over with the rest of the crew that were huddled around Lewis. Captain Jackson looked over at her and said," What happened? "Mia saw everyone turn to look at her and answered, "I was talking with Agent Smith and Lewis came through the door. He grabbed me and tried to get me to leave with him and then he started shooting. Agent Smith thought Lewis was going to hurt me and grabbed his gun. He. He was going to kill him but I made him stop." She looked at Lewis and asked, "Is he going to be alright?" Hannah moved away from Lewis and answered, "He's pretty banged up. I can feel a couple of cracked ribs and it looks like his wind pipe was almost crushed. I'd say if it were a minute more, we wouldn't be standing around talking about his condition." Mia closed her eyes and hung her head. She heard Captain Jackson turn towards the crew and say, "Where did he get the hacker program? If I found out any of this crew gave it to him, you will be out of here so God damn fast, your ass will have to catch up with you! Got it? Mia, come with me!"  
  
Mia knew it was coming and followed him to his quarters. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She took the chair as he walked over and sat at his desk. She heard him sigh and say, "Mia, what happened? I want all of it. You're telling me that this Agent thought Lewis was going to hurt you? And then when the Agent attacked Lewis, you made him stop? " Mia sat forward and covered her eyes. When she thought about it, none of it seemed to make any sense. She shook her head and said," Lewis came in the door and took us both by surprise. I guess Agent Smith never thought anyone would be that stupid. I got to him first but he grabbed me and started yelling that I was leaving with him. He started shooting and then Smith just rushed him. I was knocked to the floor and the next thing I knew, he had Lewis against the wall and was strangling him. I got between him and Lewis and made him stop. I then checked to see if Lewis was still breathing and asked Agent Smith to give me longer than 5 minutes to get to an exit. He agreed." Mia looked at Captain Jackson and said, "Captain, he really did think that Lewis was going to hurt me." She looked over at him and she could tell he thought there was more to the story. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Mia, how did you stop him from killing Lewis?" Mia felt her heart in her ears as she said, "I made him look at me by grabbing his face. He was so focused on Lewis, it was almost like he forgot I was even there. I begged him to let him go - for me. The next thing I knew, he dropped him. I was then able to make sure Lewis was still alive. Captain, I know this sounds strange but I know he thought he was only protecting me. It... It wasn't his fault." She sighed and sat back. Captain Jackson shook his head and said, "Mia, we'll both have to send reports in on this. I don't know what the counsel is going to think about this now that someone's been injured. If it were up to me, you'd never met with this Agent in the first place." Mia nodded her head but didn't say anything. She could tell the conversation was done when he turned towards some papers and said, "You might want to get that report done ASAP and I'll send mine out with yours." Mia shook her head yes and said she would have in within the hour. She ignored the curious looks she got as she passed crew members and hurried to the privacy of quarters.  
  
Once there, she was grateful that room mate was busy else where. She crammed her fits into her eyes and tried to make some sense of what just happened. They all were acting like it was Smith's fault. She wanted to scream at them - Lewis shouldn't have been so stupid to come there in the first place! Smith was only doing his job! Had he told them no one else would be safe there - only her!? She growled in frustration. She then thought of the cell phone and how she never got around to telling Smith about. She groaned out loud - he would think she had betrayed him. The more she thought about it, the uglier it became. She reached for her data pad and started the report. The sooner she got it done, the better off she would feel. At least that was the idea.  
  
She took her report to the Captain an hour later. He read it with her standing there and never made a sound as he read. When he finished, he said, "Alright, I'll send this out now. I'll let you know when I hear anything. We're returning to Zion as Lewis needs better medical treatment than we can give him." Mia didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. When he dismissed her, she headed to the medical bay. Lewis lay on a wide table with various wires and monitors hooked up to him. They were healing his ribs and trying to restore his crushed windpipe. Mia saw that no one else was around as she walked up to the table. She leaned over and looked at Lewis and closed her eyes when she saw the purple swelling on his neck. She could even see the out line of Smith's hand where his fingers wrapped around his throat. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Lewis, what were you thinking? He would have killed you. I had to make him stop - I had to make him let you go. I had to do what I did." Mia reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and whispered, "Lewis, I'm sorry." She then turned and headed back to her quarters. She had never noticed Hannah sitting on the top step that led up to the upper deck.  
  
Mia was at her post as the ship headed back towards Zion when the warning sirens went off. There was a large group of sentinels in the tunnels ahead. She heard Hannah yell, "They've spotted us" Captain Jackson answered back," Can we take them out? How many are there?" Hannah answered back," At least a dozen, I say we run for it! Here they come! Shit! They got a lock on us!" The sentinels swarmed towards the ship as the Prometheus turned to try and out run them. Mia could hear the sound of phase cannons trying to give them enough time to get away as she tried to get an exact count on the number of them out there. The sound of the cannon suddenly stopped and she heard Hannah say," They've stopped follow us. They just quit! "She looked up at the captain and shook her head in shock. Captain Jackson looked at his own readouts and said, "They've gone back the way they came. Let's get the Hell out of here." Mia forced her eyes to focus on her instrument panel and prayed that no one questioned their good fortune with the sentinels. She knew without a doubt that it was because of Smith's command, that the sentinels had left them alone. She took a quick look around; everyone was smiling and thinking they were just lucky. Mia knew better. Later that night, Mia sat reading in her favourite place when she heard someone come through the door. She looked up to see Captain Jackson standing there in the doorway. She smiled at him but felt her stomach knot when he didn't return the smile. He looked at her and said, "Mia, please tell me you and that Agent didn't have anything to do with what happened with the sentinels today. It was only after they got a lock in our ship did they suddenly decide not to attack us. Mia swallowed hard and couldn't meet his eyes. She heard him swear and say, "Mia, you gave him your ship name? What the Hell were you thinking? If something really pisses him off, he knows what exact ship to go after to get to you. "Mia stood up and went over to him and said, "Captain, he said he would keep the sentinels from attacking us. If he could do it, it would be safer for us not only when I was in the Matrix but all the time. I thought it was a risk worth taking." Captain Jackson scowled at her and said, "Mia it wasn't your call to make. I understand why you did it but what's going to happen the next time we run into sentinels and they once again leave us alone. Mia, the crew is going to know you and that Agent had something to do with it. And after this whole mess with Lewis, I'm not sure how they're going to take it." Mia looked away and shook her head. She was tired of all of this being everyone's fault but Lewis' and she knew better than to state the obvious. She only answered, "I guess we'll wait and see what happens and deal with it when it does. Captain Jackson shook his head and walked away. He knew it was Lewis' own fault and Mia did have a right to be angry. But no one in their right mind would side with a machine - even if it was right. He wondered again if the whole idea of meeting with that damn Agent was such a great idea. He sighed out loud and wondered just how involved Mia was with Agent Smith and vice a versa. If she had been able to stop this Agent from killing someone, he wondered just what else was really was going on. 


	19. Chapter 21 He knows nothing – Does he?

Chapter 21 He knows nothing - Does he?  
  
They arrived at Zion and were met by a medical team to take Lewis to the infirmary. It was reported that he was attacked by an Agent but he had managed to get away. The details of the attack were sketchy and there was not a lot of information. Mia knew there would be whispers and rumours as Operators hardly entered the Matrix. She had no idea how this was all going to turn out. She had gathered her gear and was just ready to leave when she saw Captain Jackson and a counsel aid come towards her. She inwardly groaned. Captain Jackson looked at her and said, "They want to see us right now." Mia nodded and followed them through the city towards the counsel chambers.  
  
She told them everything she had told Captain Jackson. She answered the questions the best she could and tried to keep her stomach from knotting. She was petrified they would find out that she and Smith had become lovers. Mia knew she would be shunned if anyone found out. Agent Smith and his partners had pursued and even killed many of the resistance fighters over this long war. The hate that many people felt towards them was justified and knew if everyone found out. Mia briefly closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She knew better than to even try and defend Agent Smith's action so she had to be content with what ever the counsel decided. Counsel member Adera looked at Mia and said, " Mia, we know that Lewis should not have gone to the neutral area but it still does not change the fact that this Agent almost killed him. The counsel has not yet decided if we will allow these meetings to continue. We know these meetings to be an important link between the machines and us but Mia, we have to weigh the cost. Lewis was badly injured and we do have to take that in account. You will be informed of our decision. Thank you for the service you have provided us with. We now have information on the Agents and machines that we couldn't have got without your help and for that we are grateful. You are dismissed."  
  
Mia watched as the counsel members all left the chamber. She heard Captain Jackson get up and say, "Well that went as I expected. Mia, you know I've never supported these meetings in the first place. This is probably for the best any way. Come on, let me buy you a drink."  
  
The crew was able to stay in Zion for two whole weeks as Lewis recovered. Mia had avoided seeing him for fear of what he might say. The second week had started and she got her nerve up to go see him. She made her way to the infirmary and was relieved to see that he didn't have any other visitors in his room. He had not noticed her until she made her way over to his bed. He smiled up at her as she approached his bed and motioned towards a chair. Mia sat down and said, "I hear you're making remarkable progress! The doctors even say that you'll be out of here in no time. "Lewis shook his head and answered in a low voice," The doctors say my voice will be back almost as good as new. I have another week here and then I can return to duty. As much as we hate these damn machines, they were able to rebuild all the damaged tissue and bone." Mia nodded and said, "Good. I don't think the crew, me included would want another operator." Lewis looked at her as if expecting her to say something else but when she didn't, the silence seemed to stretch forever. Mia shifted uncomfortably in her chair before finally starting, "Lewis, I ." He interrupted her and said, "Mia, I know I shouldn't have followed you into the Matrix. But I had to know." Mia looked into his eyes and said, "I couldn't just let him kill you. I had to stop him - at any cost." Lewis closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't open his eyes and said, "Mia, I owe you my life and for that I am grateful and I owe you." Mia smiled and started to say," Lewis, you don't owe me anything I." But Lewis had opened his eyes and was now looking at her. She could see it in his eyes, he knew. Mia's voice faltered and she could only whisper," I'm so sorry Lewis. I never meant this to happen. I." Lewis shook his head and said, "So Mia, how's the crew coming along without me? No one's been messing around with my equipment while I've been in here have they?" They both settled in polite conversation about what was going on in Zion and aboard the Prometheus. Visiting time was up and as she got up to leave, she bent over and gave Lewis a quick kiss on the cheek. As she got up to walk towards the door, Lewis caught her arm. He said, "I heard that the counsel has banned further meetings. Mia, I think that's for the best. Programs don't get possessive and what worries me, he acted like you were his." Mia shook her head and answered, "I hate to admit it but I think you're right. It is for the best." She turned and left promising to come back in a few days. Mia was aware of the whispered comments as she walked by people. The people were told nothing about what had happened so they were left to make their own stories. The counsel had thought it best but she questioned their judgment and thought they should have at least been told something. She was often asked right out about what had happened but refused to answer on counsel's orders. The crew were all under the same rule but they were not the ones getting the snide remarks or the dark stares. Mia couldn't wait to get back aboard the Prometheus. It was the only place these days she felt like home.  
  
The rest of the week flew by and she did keep her promise to visit Lewis but Agent Smith never again came into the conversation. Lewis was allowed to report for duty but wasn't allowed to strain his voice for long periods of time.  
  
Life aboard the Prometheus continued as before. Lewis was back to full active duty and the incident slipped into the past. He and Mia were friends but things would never return to the way they had been before. Mia wasn't asked go into the Matrix anymore nor did she volunteer. The crew never asked why and she was content to leave things the way they were. She was afraid of running into Smith outside the neutral area and doing something stupid that would probably cost her life. Almost two months had passed and she managed to keep Smith out of her thoughts - for the most part. The only time she had trouble was at night. She still hungered for his touch and to feel his mouth upon hers. She often woke from these dreams in a cold sweat and wanting him. She focused on what the Oracle had said, 'As for you, I think you would eventually stop dreaming of him.' She was also haunted by the fact that she knew Smith would think she betrayed him.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Agent Smith and his partners had found out who the resistance was looking for and were waiting for the rebels to show up and try and free him. They had been watching him for weeks before they noticed the first signs of the rebels. As they stood inside a darkened room watching the building across the street, it gave Smith time to think. He had been furious for over a week when he found that it had to have been Mia who had left the transmitter on the door. After he rationalized it, he knew there had to be a reason and luring that Human Lewis, surely couldn't have been her reason. He had thought about it logically and came to the conclusion that Lewis may have hidden the transmitter in the device without Mia's knowledge. She also had said he was jealous of him. That brought a sarcastic smile to his face - a human was jealous of him. He had not regretted his actions those many weeks ago but he had known it would cause a problems. He scowled as he thought of the time that had passed since Mia had left the Matrix. He also thought perhaps she was now afraid of him. He found that if he thought of her, it caused a curious sensation. He kept these thoughts from the mainframe but occasionally he would remove himself and let his thoughts wander. He wanted to see her again and found himself looking for her when ever rebels were reported within the Matrix. He had spotted her crew mates once but she was never amoung them and they got away before the Agents had time to react. Had he caught one of them, he would have surely ask what became of her. Smith also decided should he catch one of her crew mates, he would let them go as a gesture of his good will to allow Mia to continue the negations again. As for the rest of the rebels, they were just viruses and it was his job to eliminate them. Smith heard Agent Jones through the mainframe say, "The rebels are on their way to meet their target. Should we intercept?" Smith nodded his head yes and the three of them headed out the door. The Agents made their way into the apartment building and waited. They heard the rebels start up the stairs towards the 2nd floor apartment where their target was. Agent Jones was outside the window on the fire escape and Brown was on the ground floor if any of them tried to get away that way. Smith stayed out of sight and let them knock on the door and just as it opened, he stepped out and said, "I don't think so" and started firing. The rebel ran through the door just in time to see their target fighting with an Agent on the fire escape. He had his phone out and was yelling for instructions as he ran through the apartment with Smith chasing him. He broke through the back door and started down the old wooden steps but fell half way down. The rebel continued to roll down the steps and landed in a tangled mess at the bottom. Smith causally went to him to see if he was still alive. Smith smiled with some satisfaction to find that he was if only barley. He was still standing there when Agent Brown and Jones came up reported that several of the resistance fighters had been seriously wounded but managed to escape. Smith nodded his head and said, "Take this one back to Head- Quarters. 


	20. Chapter 22 – Agent Truths

Chapter 22 – Agent Truths  
  
The Agents sedated the rebel so he still looked like he was just knocked unconscious. Agents Brown and Jones were curious as to why they bothered with him as it was obvious that the rebel was going to die soon anyway. He had suffered several broken bones and the bullet hole in his stomach had sealed his fate. They had wondered if Agent Smith was just displaying his cruel streak that seemed to have intensified in the last two months. The Agents set him up in a room and were waiting for Agent Smith. He sauntered in and told them to stop the bleeding and give the rebel something for the pain. When Agent Jones raised an eyebrow, Smith bellowed, "Do it!" The rebel was injected with a silvery substance. The rebel's eye snapped open and he looked around. He saw the Agents all standing in the room and closed his eyes. He had been shot. The rebel looked over at the Agent sitting at a monitoring device and recognized him as the one who shot him from the fire escape. He was still looking at the Agent when he heard the one standing before him say," So Mr. Martin, we meet again. Just for no other reason than to 'be nice' I'll tell you that the rest of your crew got away. Oh they were injured but they got away none the less. But I also have to tell you, your intended target didn't quite make it." The rebel looked at Agent Smith and growled," We will never stop fighting! Never quit fighting the system or freeing enslaved minds!" He then coughed and fell silent. He knew he was dying. He just hoped that the Agents wouldn't him torture until he did. Agent Smith watched the dying man and said, "Leave me." Agents Brown and Jones exchanged glances but said nothing as they both got up and left.  
  
Agent Smith walked over to the table, picked up a syringe and came and sat across from the rebel. He reached up and removed his sun glasses. He then removed the ear piece, letting it fall over his collar. As Smith looked at the syringe he said, "Mr. Martin, you're dying and it's a wonder your crew mates don't simply pull the plug and end your pain. Tell me Mr. Martin, is there anyone aboard your ship that can do this for you?" The rebel blinked and answered, "I'll not tell you anything, torture me all you want." Smith sat watching the rebel and said, "Hmmm - torture you? I don't think so Mr. Martin. I have a deal to make with you." The rebel could feel his life blood ebbing away and tried not to focus on the pain. He so wished someone had stayed on the ship. If anyone did make it back and they were as injured as this Agent said, they might not be in any condition to unplug anyone. He blinked and said, "I'm dying! What kind of deal can we make? He then started laughing and said, "If it's for my soul, Rachael already has it." Smith was getting annoyed and leaned forward and said, "I want information on a certain individual. Her name is Mia. I need to know what happened to her." The rebel blinked and shook his head and said, "What would you want to know about Mia for?" Agent Smith leaned forward in the chair and said, "You know her?" The rebel shook his head and said, "Yes, I know her but I'll not tell you anything about her." He then winced and fell forward in his restraints in the chair. Smith pushed him back with the tip of his finger, careful not to touch the human too much. He then took the syringe and injected it into the man's neck. He heard the man sigh and his eyes flutter open. Smith again leaned forward and said,"Mr. Martin we don't have much time. I just gave you something that will numb the pain and make your passing painless. I want to know about Mia. I need to know what happened to her." The rebel blinked his eyes as he no longer felt anything and just stared at this Agent. He shook his head and said, "Why would you care about Mia?" Smith answered, "I want to know what happened to her after she came back when her ship's operator Lewis was attacked." The Rebels eyes widened as he made the connection and said," It was you who attacked Lewis!" Smith only nodded and said, "Continue." The rebel looked at Smith and said," It was rumoured that she took him into the Matrix and you – Agent Smith found them and attacked Lewis. It was her fault that he was in the Matrix in the first place as operators don't ever go into the Matrix. I don't think she's allowed in the Matrix any more because of it." Smith never took his eyes off the rebel and said," That's not true. Lewis came in of his own accord. If it weren't for Mia stopping me, I would have killed him." The rebel blinked his eyes and said," She stopped you? How?" Smith looked away before looking back and answered, "She and I were lovers. I needed to know what happened to her and why she stopped coming into the Matrix." The rebel started to laugh but the laughter died on his lips when he saw that Smith was deadly serious. He somehow knew his time was near and answered back, "That's why you stopped the pain! So you could find out about her? "Smith watched as the light was fading from the rebel's eyes and answered," Yes. I needed to know that I did not frighten her into not coming back." The rebel chuckled and said, "I can't believe that Mia made it with a machine..." His head dropped forward and Smith knew he was gone.  
  
Smith sat there for a few minutes before finally putting his sun glasses back on and connecting the ear piece. He sent a signal to Agent Brown and Jones to come and remove the body. He walked back to his office and went in, shutting the door. He knew that Jones and Brown had followed him with their eyes as he left the room but he didn't care about them or what they thought. He felt the feather light touch of the mainframe enter his subconscious and turned his mind to matters of the Matrix. He knew the machines were pleased with his work as he felt a gentle caress of his mind as the mainframe withdrew. Smith got up and walked to the window. He could see that it was going to rain again and thought with some irony, that he used to like it when it rained. His thoughts turned towards Mia. At least now he knew that it wasn't fear of him that was keeping her out of the Matrix. He was surprised at the strong desire he felt when he thought about wanting to see her again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mia was half way through her shift when Captain Jackson came onto the main deck. He sat down in his chair and said, "Mia, I need to ask you a favour. I know that you've avoided going into the Matrix and that was your decision but I'm one person short going into the Matrix and I need you. You won't have to use any phone lines and we can pair you up with Hannah again. Let me know later tonight some time after dinner. And Mia, if you decide not to go back in, I'll just have to figure something else out." Mia was aware of several exchanged looks around the bridge. No one ever came right out and asked her why she never went back in but from the reaction of some of the crew, they didn't know it had been her decision not to go back in. She knew the crew never said anything about what really happened but she had heard the rumours. Captain Jackson thought it best if they just ignored them like the counsel said and they would eventually go away. Mia wasn't sure what her answer would be and would think about it later. She desperately wanted to see Smith again but not as a rebel.  
  
Lewis sat in the mess hall eating his dinner when Hannah came in and sat down across from him. She folded her hands on the table and said in a low voice, "Lewis, what really happened that day? I mean, what were they doing when you opened the door – Mia and that Agent dude?" Lewis looked at her and thought his answer over and said, "They were just sitting there, talking." Hannah leaned forward and said," And then what? How did she stop him from, ya know..." Lewis knew people were curious and he was surprised someone waited this long to approach him about it. He shook his head and said, "I don't remember much. I only remember hearing her yelling for him to stop and to put me down." Hannah looked at him with wide eyes and said," She was yelling at Agent Smith?" Lewis nodded his head and went back to his dinner but Hannah wasn't done. She leaned forward again and said, "Don't you think it's strange we never see sentinels anymore – ever? It's like they see us and then disappear." Lewis pushed his dinner away and looked annoyed and answered, "Hannah, I don't know! Maybe this Agent man figured out what ship she's on and made them stop or better yet, maybe he got a guilty conscious about attacking me. I just know that I'm glad we've not run into any of them." Hannah sat back and said, "So do you think she'll go back in?" Lewis shrugged his shoulders and started eating his now cold dinner.  
  
Mia sat in her favourite place in the storage area and had her eyes closed as she leaned against the cold metal wall. She found the coldness of metal helped her focus her thoughts. She so wanted to go back into the Matrix but was afraid. What if Smith found out she was in there and had not contacted him? She sighed as she tried to imagine what he thought about her – if he thought about her all. Mia could imagine that he now thought she was afraid of him and maybe that's was why she never went back in. She made up her mind, she would go back into the Matrix. Mia got up and went to see the Captain and let him know her decision. He was pleased and said they would go into the Matrix in the morning.  
  
Mia was restless all night. She was excited but she also dreaded going back into the Matrix. She didn't know how she would react if she saw Smith but she was more worried at how he would react to seeing her. The crew got ready to enter the Matrix. Mia was given a phone but told only to use it in extreme emergency. She was again paired with Hannah. They would be the ones waiting at the exit to make sure everything went smoothly for everyone's return. Everyone came to in an old hotel room and everyone got ready. Mia looked down at her clothes inside the Matrix and grinned. She thought she looked rather good in black leather. Hannah looked over at her and shook her head and said, "I can't believe you still miss that scent even after all this time. I do have to admit, it does smell nice. Mia didn't bother with an answer as she looked out of the window over the city below. She didn't know much about their mission only that they had to pick up some message and pass it along to Zion. Mia found herself wondering about Smith and what he was doing right now. Did he know they were in the Matrix and what would he do if he knew she was in? She closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't know she was there. She fantasized about sneaking off to the apartment and what his reaction would be when he realized she was there. The sound of a ringing telephone brought her back to the present. She watched as Hannah answered the phone and said into the mouth- piece, "Everything's cool." Hannah hung up and said, "They're on their way back now. " The three hours waiting for the rest of the crew had seemed like it had taken forever. Mia couldn't wait to get out and silently crossed her fingers.  
  
Agent Smith was bored and once again he was looking out of the window over the city. He felt a communication from the mainframe informing him that rebels were in the Matrix. He listened to the report and then contacted Agents Brown and Jones. He morphed into an old man's body in the hotel lobby and watched as Captain Jackson and three other crew members hurried by. He silently sent a signal to the other Agents, these rebels were to be captured alive – no exceptions. He watched as Captain Jackson raised a phone to his ear and said," So far, everything looks good. We'll be there in 5 minutes both of you be ready." He heard Agent Jones say, "We got a lock. They're on the 12th floor – two females in room 121. Shall we proceed?" Smith narrowed his eyes. There were two females. He thought perhaps one of them could be Mia." He waited until the rebels were in the elevator and morphed back into his Agent form. He closed his eyes and looked for someone on the 12th floor and jumped into their code.  
  
Hannah's phone went off again and this time it was Lewis. Mia could hear him yelling, "Get out of there! There are three Agents heading your way!" Hannah snapped the phone shut as the sound of gun fire filled the hallway outside. Hannah yelled, "Stick with me!" She threw the doors open and ran into the hallway. They both started firing as they ran up against the opposite wall. She heard Hannah curse as she dropped her phone. Mia could see Captain Jackson a little further down the hallway firing into a plate glass window. She watched as it broke sending broken shards of glass over an Agent, crushing him to the floor. Mia barely had time to look around before Hannah grabbed her pushing her into a stairwell. She yelled, "Go! I'm right behind you!" They took off down the stairs and Mia handed her phone to Hannah to call for an exit. Mia was a flight of stairs ahead of Hannah when she saw the door open on the floor she just passed. She ducked as the sound of gunfire filled the stairwell. Mia turned and started running up the steps but could hear Hannah yelling, "RUN! AGENTS" 


	21. Chapter 23 Stupid move

Chapter 23 Stupid move  
  
Smith entered the stairwell and smiled with satisfaction as he saw a phone lying on the steps. He bent over and picked up a dropped phone. He knew someone was left without a phone line. The mainframe had told him that there were two of the rebels in the stairwell but one had escaped. He knew there was still one in here with him.  
  
Mia looked up the stairwell but couldn't see anyone. She heard the sound of a closing door and hoped it was Hannah getting away. Mia wasn't sure what to do as she no longer had her phone. So she listened and when she couldn't hear anything, she crept up the steps. Mia went up a level until she was on the landing between floors. Her eyes widened with Surprise to see Agent Smith standing there. He had his Desert Eagle out and was now pointing it at her. Her brain was screaming to RUN as she pointed her own .45 at him. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears and could see how badly her hand was shaking. Mia wet her lips and called out," Smith?" His gun was now aimed straight at her heart and she knew if he'd fire, she would be dead. She watched as he inclined his head and heard him whisper, "Run." He aimed the gun above her and fired off several shots into the wall behind her. She ducked but still continued to stare at him until he yelled, "RUN!" Mia didn't need to be told twice as she heard bullets ricocheting off the walls around her. She ran down several floors and found a back door leading to an alley.  
  
Smith stood there in shock as he listened to Mia running down the stairs. He had not expected to see Mia come around the corner. He had automatically raised his gun and aimed. When Mia had called his name, he fought the urge to squeeze the trigger of his gun. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the wall behind her and fired off several shots and thought, 'She was just another rebel, another virus to be destroyed.' He felt the mainframe within his thoughts and his programming was strong but he had been able to warn her. It was only when he heard the sound of the closing door at the bottom of the stairs did he put his gun away. Smith fought the urge to chase after her and returned to the other Agents.  
  
Lewis saw when Mia was in the stairwell and had no way to tell her not to go up the stairs. When he saw her face the Agent, he knew who it was. He watched as the Agent fired point blank into the wall over Mia's head. He shook his head and called Captain Jackson letting him know that Mia was out there without a phone.  
  
Mia ran down the street and tried to get her bearings. She ducked as a bullet whizzed past her head. As she leaned against a car, she tried to see where the bullet had come from. She saw one of the Agents looking around trying to locate her. She slowly backed into the doorway of the building she was standing at and waited. She hoped that no one came out in to the hallway as she waited for him to pass. Mia watched him through the dusty glass as he advanced down the street. She waited until she thought he was further down the street and slowly opened the door. She chanced a peek around the corner and he was all the way down the end of the block. She would have to risk it - she took of running in the opposite direction. Mia was almost down to the end of the block when she felt someone tackle her from behind. She hit the ground hard but went down fighting. The next thing she knew she was wrestling on the ground with an Agent. Pure terror flew through her veins as she fought to keep his hands from reaching her neck. She couldn't tell which Agent this was but he was big and bulky. Mia ducked under him and felt her gun beneath her. She managed to grab hold of it and fired with him on top of her. She rolled him from top of her and stood up looking around. A small crowd had gathered and several gasped at the sight of the dead body on the ground and her holding the gun. She took off running just as she saw three people shimmer and become Agents.  
  
Mia tried to make her mind focus as she the wiped blood from the side of her face. She was bleeding from where she had hit the pavement when the Agent had knocked her to the ground. She needed an exit and as she ran past an intersection, she paused. She knew this street! She shook her head, she really didn't have much choice as she turned and ran towards her old apartment.  
  
Captain Jackson unjacked and immediately sat up and asked for a status on everyone. Lewis answered," Hannah is getting to an exit now. She should be calling in any minute. We got Royers back but he has a bullet wound in the left shoulder. As for Mia, she has two Agents after her and I don't know where the third one is. And I can't tell if any of them are Agent Smith or not. She has a nasty cut on her face but so far, no bullet holes." Captain Jackson looked at the monitor and then closed his eyes. He heard Hannah call in and after a few minutes, she was out of the Matrix and back aboard the ship. The crew crowded around the monitor and watched as the Agents closed in on Mia. Lewis yelled at the monitor, "Mia they're setting you up - don't go down that street!" The crew watched as Mia paused at the start of the street and then took off running. Mia knew the Agents where somewhere around and had most likely figured out where she was headed. She only hoped that if she didn't make it out, it wasn't Smith who fired killing shot. Mia took a deep breath and started running as fast as she possible could.  
  
Agent Smith had figured out where she was headed when she had changed directions. He knew that Agents Jones and Brown were in pursuit and would very likely kill her before she reached the neutral area. There was nothing he could do he thought in frustration. The rules were clear, he could not interfere. He had deliberately not followed in the pursuit because he did not want to be there when she was shot and killed. He listened through the mainframe as she was trying to reach the safety of the neutral area. Smith knew if she could make it there, she would be safe. But he also knew that Agents Brown and Jones where waiting for her in the lobby. He closed his eyes and thought - Roof top! She can go into through the roof. He put his finger to his ear piece and looked for someone's code to shift into. He found some hoodlums spray painting on top of the building and jumped. As he shifted form, all he saw were the retreating forms of his host's friends running away in terror. Smith ran to the edge of the roof yanking out his ear piece as he did. He reached the side of the roof to see Mia sprinting towards the building. He yelled out, "Mia! Use the fire escape! Go in through the roof!" She stopped and looked up. She took off towards the fire escape and jumped up catching the bottom and pulled herself up.  
  
Smith walked over to the door that led out to the roof and with one yank on the door handle, broke the door open. He then walked to the edge of the roof over looking the street and stood looking for a host. Smith saw someone walking down the street and jumped into their code. He then turned and stood facing the building. I was all up to Mia now if should could make it into the apartment she would live.  
  
Mia began running up the steps and made it to the top of the roof in a matter of minutes. As she climbed over the side of the roof, she saw a dazed kid standing there but rushed past him and down the stairs. So she never saw the kid morph into Agent Brown. Agent Brown gave the door a curious glance as he raced passed after her.  
  
Mia had made in down one flight of stairs when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone running down the steps after her. She then knew the Agents would know she was coming in from the roof. She only had four more flights to go to get to the 3rd floor. Mia began leaping down the stairs as many as she dared and made a mad dash towards her apartment door. She hit the ground hard and could hear bullets hitting the wall around her. She ran straight into the door, forcing it open. She landed on the floor inside the door and lay there panting. She rolled over and looked out into the hallway, Both Agents Brown and Jones stood out there with their guns drawn. Mia watched them not certain what they would do. She stared in amazement as she watched them both holster their weapons and walk away. Agent Brown was the last to leave and walked up to the doorway and said, "I expect Agent Smith will be pleased to see you." Mia closed her eyes and kicked the door shut with her foot. 


	22. Chapter 24 Bruises

Chapter 24 Bruises  
  
A cheer went up on board the Prometheus as Mia disappeared from their monitors. They watched as the Agents had stood in the hallway and then just simply left. Lewis looked over at another monitor and said," There's one Agent on his way up the steps and I would bet anything, it's that Agent Smith." Captain Jackson nodded to his crew as he went to check on how the rest of the crew was doing. One by one the crew drifted off to do other things leaving Lewis to watch the monitors and wait for Mia to call for an exit.  
  
Mia lay on the floor and tried to sit up but winced and lay back down. She had run almost nonstop since she had been chased from the hotel and was only now catching her breath. She then rolled over and on to her stomach and tried to slowly get off the floor that way. She didn't want Smith to come in and see her like this. Mia managed to get herself into a kneeling position and sat back on her heels. Mia tried to make her mind believe that none of this was real. This was all just a computer simulation. She gingerly reached up and felt the blood encrusted on the cut she had on her cheek. Mia sighed, she was starting to feel every little nick and cut she had gotten since leaving the hotel. Her knuckles were skinned and her hands were cut from the fire escape. She closed her eyes, she was a mess. Mia tried to focus her mind and make herself believe that what she was feeling wasn't real. That the cuts and bruises weren't real and that her real body was back on board the Prometheus. She groaned as her body ached so bad she couldn't even think straight. She thought about getting up and going over to the sofa. She didn't want Smith to see her like this - if he came. She smiled and shook her head. It was his idea to go in through the roof. She tried to get up but decided that she would sit here only a few minutes longer and then would go wash.  
  
Agent Smith watched as both Agents left the building and walked towards him. Agent Jones said, "The rebel was able to safely make it to the neutral area. She is there now." Agent Smith didn't answer and merely looked over at the building. Agent Jones did not expect an answer so he turned and headed back towards Head-Quarters. Agent Brown lingered and then just before he walked away, he turned and said, "I do not believe the female was seriously injured and I told her you would be pleased to see her." Smith turned towards Brown and his eyes widened behind the tint of his sun glasses as he watched Brown reconnect his ear piece and walk away.  
  
Smith walked across the street and went into the building. He took the stairs as he was too impatient to wait for the elevator. He paused at the door for only long enough to remove his ear piece and then turned the handle and went in.  
  
He saw Mia kneeling away from him with her head down. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, placing them in his jacket pocket. He took a step forward and called out,"Mia? Are you injured?" He bent down and picked up her broken sunglasses from the floor and placed them on the counter top and approached her. He stood behind her and called her again, "Mia?" Mia shook her head and answered," Smith, I'm okay. I'm - Just resting a minute. She closed her eyes and tried to focus all of her strength as she willed herself to stand. She slowly stood up and when she felt Smith's hands on her helping her up. She said, "I'm pretty banged up. I meant to wash up." Smith was still standing behind her and tried to turn her to face him but she resisted and said, "I'm a mess, don't look at me like this." He turned her around anyway and looked at her. He could see all the various cuts and bruises on her arms and hands. Mia smiled at him weakly and said, "I meant to get all dolled up before you got here - if you even came." Smith couldn't think of anything to say as he watched her sway on her feet. He reached out and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the sofa. He set her on the cushions and without saying a word, went into the kitchen. Mia could hear him out there and was surprised when he came back with a glass of iced tea and a wet washcloth. Mia looked at him as he sat down next to her and said, "Smith, I. They wouldn't let me see you anymore so I didn't see any point of coming back into the Matrix. I was afraid something like this would happen and it did." He handed Mia the cloth and said," I know. Turn around, your hair is all tangled." Mia gently wiped her face and winced as cold cloth made contact with her bruised skin. Smith handed Mia a piece of stick that was in her and taking it she laughed. She turned and faced him again and said, "Smith, thank you for helping me. They would have killed me had you not suggested the roof. Smith, I owe you my life." Smith looked at her and said," Mia, you are feeling better? As you said, you would like to wash those cuts. I think a cool shower may help you feel better. And as this was your old apartment, I am sure there is something here for you to wear." Mia looked at him and even though it was a simulation, the idea of washing the blood and dirt off sounded like a wonderful idea. She thought the idea over - why not she thought.  
  
She slowly stood up and even though she felt exhausted, she knew her brain would tell her that a shower would feel wonderful. She looked back at Smith who was still sitting on the sofa and said, "If I'm not out on 20 minutes, come and get me. "  
  
Smith had watched her walk away and wondered what it was that he was feeling. He knew it was something but what it was, he couldn't exactly describe. As he went through his programming, he found different words but not one to fully describe it. 'Feeling' he thought with a slight frown 'elation'. Yes, that was the word he wanted - elation. Smith was pleased to see her again and found the emotions it stirred curious. He heard the water start and waited until he knew she was in the water. He had to contact the mainframe. He banished all thoughts of her to his own firewall protected place and made the connection.  
  
He explained that he had been successful in reopening dialogue between himself and the human female. He would have to proceed with caution after her encounter with Agents Brown and Jones. He listened as the Mainframe listed a series of questions it wanted answered. They seemed simple enough questions but he knew it was a around about way of getting the information it needed. Smith stressed the point of needing to build the appearance of trust up again and that it would take time. The Mainframe was silent for several seconds and Smith could almost hear the whirl of the thought processors as it was deciding what the best course of action was. He was answered that he should proceed but gain as much information as he could. Smith felt the mainframe disconnect and he was left alone with his thoughts. He slowly reached up and removed the ear piece and thought about the information just exchanged. The Mainframe wanted all rebels destroyed and it was his job to do it. The rebels were a virus that needed to be controlled. He was good at his job and took a certain amount of pride in his work. The rebels had become more brazen over the last few years and it had started to make his job more interesting but in the end, it started to get repetitive. When he was given the assignment of contacting a human female, he recalled the disgust he had felt. Smith sighed and shook his head. He never expected anything like this - never expected to find himself thinking about a stupid human female. He listened to the sound of the water in the shower and for the first time that he knew of, there was one piece of humanity that he didn't hate and her name was Mia.  
  
Smith got the cell phone from his pocket that Mia had dropped in the stairwell and walked to the hallway. He stood with the door opened and hit the redial. The line answered at the other end. Smith heard the voice at the other end answer" Operator." and he knew at once who the voice was. He smiled and said, "Ah Mr. Lewis, I'm glad to hear that you have your voice back." When there was stunned silence on the other end, he continued, "Mia is uninjured." Lewis sat there stunned before finally answering, "Where is she? Let me talk with her." Smith smirked and said, "No, she can't come to the phone right now but I will tell her of your concern. She is washing the cuts and bruises she encountered during her flight from the Agents. I want to talk with her for a while afterwards and make sure she is alright. She will return in a few hours. Lewis looked around and seeing no one else was around whispered into the mike, "Smith, I know about you. What kind of sick twisted game are you playing? "The smirk faded from Smith's face as he said, "I am not playing any game with Mia. She is mine and I am hers. Simple as that. "Lewis' eyes widened in shock as he answered back," You're a program! How can you lay claim to a living person not within the Matrix?" Smith answered back, "When ever she comes into the Matrix she is mine. I will do what ever means necessary to protect her both inside and outside the Matrix. Tell me Mr. Lewis, how is it not to have to run and hide from the sentinels anymore?" Lewis shook his head and answered, "Have Mia contact me when she's ready for an exit." Smith smiled and answered, "She will need one in say - a few hours. We have 'a lot of catching up' to do." Smith clicked off the phone and went to get Mia. Her twenty minutes were up. 


	23. Chapter 25 Choices

Chapter 25 Choices  
  
Mia had let the water run over her and enjoyed the feeling of its coolness. She knew in her mind it was just a simulation but damn, did it feel good. She shut off the water and reached for a towel. She dried her long hair, wrapping it in the towel before reaching for another for her body. The towel wasn't there. She looked out through the curtain to see Smith holding the towel out to her. She reached for it only to have him pull it slightly further away. She grinned and grabbed it from his hand as she stepped from the shower stall. She started to dry off and looked over her shoulder at him. He was still standing there but now was leaning against the door frame just watching her. Mia was conscious of his eyes on her as she slowly dried herself off. When she was done, she reached for her silk robe and slipped it on. She then removed the towel from her hair and shook out her long hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. Mia turned back towards Smith and there was no doubt of what was going on in his mind. As she walked to the door, he followed her with his eyes as she came towards him. As she came to the doorway, he turned sideways so she would once again have to brush past him to leave. Mia shook her head and slowly moved passed him in the doorway. This time, she did meet his eyes as she brushed passed but continued into the hallway. Mia felt him come up behind her and catch her around the waist and pull her against him. She heard him whisper,"Mia, I've missed you." He turned her around so she was facing him and brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her deeply. Mia gave her self to him completely. She broke the kiss and reached her arms inside his suit jacket and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face against his shirt and squeezed him as hard as she could. Smith reached down and brought her face so he could look at her and then bent down and roughly kissed her. Mia felt his hands on the tie to her robe as he pulled it loose. Smith slid the robe from her shoulders and trailed his mouth down the side of her neck. He pushed her against the wall as his mouth sought hers. Mia felt Smith press himself against her and she reached down and felt him through his trousers. She heard him moan as she placed her hand on him. He grabbed her hand and pressed it harder against him and whispered, "I need you." Smith didn't finish the sentence as he pulled her towards the bedroom, leaving her robe on the hallway floor.  
  
Once there, Smith started pulling at his clothes and Mia helped him. It was not long before he stood there in front her completely naked. Smith growled low in his throat as they both tried to get as much skin to skin contact of each other as they could. Smith once again kissed her hard as if trying to make up for lost time. He then trailed his mouth down to Mia's chest and roughly suckled her. Mia could only gasp and he went from one sensitive tip to the other. She felt him then trail his hand down her body before touching her. Mia could only gasp as his fingers explored and gently touched her. She felt herself moving against his hand and heard herself moan his name. She tried to touch him but he moved just out of her reach. Mia pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deeply before whispering, "Smith, I need to feel you." Smith moved so he was up top of her without putting his full weight upon her and then quickly entered her. She heard Smith moan as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper. Smith made love to her rough and fast. As if he couldn't wait for more.  
  
Mia lay there afterwards against him and waited for him to say something. When she realized he wasn't going to, she reached up and turned his face so he was looking at her and said, "Smith, what are you thinking?" He looked at her as several responses went through his programming. He decided that the truth was definitely not the answer. So he settled on adding a little truth to his answer. He smiled and answered, "You. I was thinking about you and what you mean to me." Mia smiled and said, "Oh? Like what? " Smith still needed to work out how he was going to incorporate the mainframe's request and make it not seem so obvious. He only answered, "I was thinking how much I missed your taste." He pulled her on top of him. He was going to take her again.  
  
Afterwards, Smith watched as Mia dozed off as she lay against him. He had taken her three times since they came into the bedroom. He felt a certain satisfaction knowing that she had not been with anyone else between the time they had last seen each other. She was his and that's all there was to it. He wondered about the mainframe's plan to destroy Zion and what effects it would have on Mia. He would make sure her ship wasn't in Zion when the strike happened but then what? He sighed. He had never expected this situation to become so complicated.  
  
Mia stirred in her sleep and Smith watched her, fascinated. He had never seen a human sleep before. He was amazed how relaxed Mia looked. He felt a stirring of deep protectiveness towards Mia. He decided she had dozed enough and slowly slid down to the bottom of the bed to gently wake her.  
  
Afterwards as she and Smith caught their breath, she laughed and said "Smith, I can't keep up with you." He smiled slightly and said, "The experience of being with you is something that I am still getting used to. The sexual aspect of making love is a rather enjoyable experience and with each time, there is a difference. I find that I enjoy those differences." Mia looked at him and could only shake her head. She sat up looking towards him, "Smith, let's get dressed because I know if we lay here any longer you will want to do it again and again" she said laughing." Smith only nodded and started reaching for his clothes as Mia went to a closet and found something to wear.  
  
Once dressed, they both walked into the living room. Mia went and sat on the sofa and watched Smith walk to the window and look out. Without turning and said, "Have you ever just stared out window and watched the people? They have no idea what reality is - they think what they are living, is their lives. But you and I know better don't we?" Mia could sense a change in him and wasn't sure what to make it of it. He almost seemed remorseful but as he smiled and came towards her she wondered if maybe it was her own feelings getting in the way. She would have to leave soon and she didn't know if she would be back again. Smith came towards and sat next to her on the sofa and said, "Tell me something you haven't told me before - something about your life outside the Matrix? How much time off ship do you get, where to you go and what do you do?" Mia couldn't see any harm and answered, "We usually get three days off before we head back out. The counsel doesn't like to have too many ships docked in Zion at one time because you never know. I usually just hang out with friends and try to catch up on my sleep." Smith nodded and said, "So you are not involved with any of the politics of the counsel? " Mia shook her head and said, "No. I send my report to the counsel right after I leave the Matrix and then they some times want a face to face report if the information has been exceptional. We usually have to charge the ship anyway so it all works out." Smith reached over and put his arm around Mia and pulled her close against him. Mia laughed and pulled back so she could look at his face to see if he was thinking of making love to her again. Instead, he looked gravely serious and said, "You are mine and I am yours. Mia, I don't want to lose you. Will the counsel let you return?" Mia grinned and said, "Smith I'll make them let me. I'll tell them how you saved me and that it was a gesture of the machines wanting to continue the dialogue between us." Smith looked at Mia and wondered what she would do if she actually knew her role and what she actually meant to him. He only said," What if the counsel refuses to let you come back?" Mia reached up and took his face in her hands and said, "Smith, one way or another, I will find a way to come to the Matrix and to you."  
  
Smith felt serge of different emotions run through his programming and he was not pleased by what he thought he felt. He bent down and kissed her fiercely. As if he was afraid he would never kiss her again. Mia drew back surprised and whispered, "Not again?" Smith only chuckled and said, "I think your shipmates might be wondering if you are ever going to return. We can *continue* this the next time you are here."  
  
Mia watched as Smith replaced his earpiece and she knew her time with him was over. He stood up and she stood up as well. Smith cocked his head slightly and said, "Mia, it was fortunate that you were able to make it to the neutral area and escape Agents Brown and Jones. I hope that we can continue our arrangement that we had before. Tell your superiors that we are willing to reopen communications again with the same stipulations as before. You are to be the only contact and in the same location as before. We will be waiting for your next visit. Once you walk out of the door, you have five minutes to make it to an exit."  
  
Mia backed up and walked towards the door. She paused at the door and even though she knew she shouldn't look. She turned around. Smith was back into full Agent mode with his sunglasses and his suit once again perfectly in place. She felt herself shudder as she looked away. She couldn't believe she was actually falling in love with him.  
  
Smith watched her leave. He knew what he had to do. It would take some programming but once done, Mia would never know it was her that caused the destruction of Zion. She would lead the Machines straight in to the heart of the last human city. Smith prepared to give his report to the Mainframe and once again tucked any random thoughts away and felt the connection take hold. The Mainframe was once again pleased with his quick progress to gain the human's trust. If everything went according to plan, Zion would be destroyed before long. Smith felt the gentle touch of the Mainframe as it exited his mind. He had a program to write and plans to make. He wanted nothing to go wrong. He left the apartment without a backwards glance and headed towards Head-Quarters. Zion would never see it coming and Mia would be his. 


	24. Chapter 26 In way too deep

Chapter 26 In way too deep  
  
Mia realized as she went down the steps, she didn't have a cell phone. She silently cursed. How could she be so stupid? She decided she had no choice but to try and get to the hotel room where she usually came into the Matrix at. She only hoped that once there, she would be able to dial out.  
  
She ran down the steps several at a time to try and make up for some of the time she knew she would need. Mia knew it would take her longer than 5 minutes to get to what she hoped was her way out. She came running through the double doors of the apartment building and ran straight into Agent Brown. She felt his hand on her arms but before he caught a grip, she pulled free. Mia backed away saying, "I'm still under 5 minutes!" She took off running without looking to see if he was following her. Mia swore as she ran. She didn't want to waste the precious time looking back but she was worried where the Agent was. Her side was starting to hurt again from all the running and messing around with Smith surely didn't help the situation out any. Mia was near where she hoped her exit was and slowed to a walk. She cautiously looked around for any signs of Agents. She knew her allotted 5 minutes were up but she simply couldn't run any more. Mia tried to act casual as she strolled down the street. As if she was just another person still plugged into the Matrix out for an evening stroll. As she neared the hotel, she thought she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Was it the shimmer of an Agent jumping code? When she looked again, there was no one there. She quickened her pace towards the back of the hotel and hoped she could slip in unnoticed. She went in the back way and up the steps. Mia was so intent on taking the steps two at a time, she never saw Agent Brown standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. As she made it to the top of the stairs, she ran straight into his arms. Mia threw her arms up and tried to spin out of his reach but he was too quick. He caught her forearms and griped them tight enough that his fingers were digging into her flesh through the T-shirt. Mia struggled in his grasp and yelled out, "I have 5 minutes! Let go of ME!!" Agent Brown regarded her from behind his sunglasses and said in a calm voice, "You are 3.47 minutes past your allowed exit time." Mia felt panic rise in her and started to struggle harder but the Agent only dug his fingers in deeper. Her mind was racing and she had to think if something. She heard a door open to the right of her and she heard and someone say, "Hey! What's going on out here?" Mia turned to see a grungy man standing in the doorway watching them closely. In a movement quicker than she could follow, Agent Brown had his gun out and was pointing it at the man's face. Agent Brown tightened his grip on her on are and said, "I am apprehending a known criminal. I do not want you to be injured - as well. The situation is under control." Mia heard something in the gun click and Agent Brown say, "Unless you have something to add." The man backed up and slammed the door shut and the sound of locks being shut could be heard. Agent Brown put his gun in his jacket and then turned back towards Mia. He once again held her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him and said, "There are things I want to know." Mia blinked her eyes as a cold fear seemed to grip her heart. She could only stutter - Let me go! I'll tell Smith!" Agent Brown cocked his head and stared at her and said, "We can speak in private in here." He began to pull her towards the same apartment she used when entering the Matrix. Mia began struggling anew but it was useless against Agent Brown's strength. He opened the door and pushed her into the room.  
  
Mia looked around the room and just as the thought of the windows entered her head, she knew Brown had drawn his gun. She turned and faced him. Mia was trying to make some sense of the situation and decided to act braver than she felt. She looked at him and said, "What do you want Agent Brown?" The Agent still had his gun in his hand as he walked and stood in front of her and said, "Information. I want to know what Agent Smith and you do when you are alone together. What do you talk about? And why he saved you today? AND I want to know why he is *different* after he returns when meeting with you?" Mia shook her head and said, "Why don't you ask Smith these questions?" Agent Brown regarded her for several minutes and then said, "I do not wish to let Agent Smith know that I am curious about your arrangement." Mia stared at him and said, "What is going to keep me from telling Agent Smith that you caught me and wanted to know about him?" Mia felt the blood drain from her face and Brown advanced on her. She quickly backed up until she felt her self against the wall. The Agent stood in front of her and said, "You will not tell Agent Smith about this because if you do, I will tell the mainframe about you and Agent Smith." Mia was trying to make her brain function but it wasn't making any sense. She said, "The Mainframe knows that we meet." She then felt her eyes widen as she realized that somehow Agent Brown knew! Brown was still standing in front her and said," Yes. The mainframe knows you both meet but it does not know everything that happens when you meet does it?" Mia shook her head and only said, "I don't know what you're talking about." She felt her self stiffen as Brown leaned forward and said," I would say those marks on you neck are from the act of - what you humans would call part of the act of sexual intercourse. I would also say that you and Agent Smith have become intimate. Am I correct?"  
  
Mia felt like everything was becoming tilted. She shook her head and said, "No. I don't know what you are talking about." Agent Brown took her by the arm and pulled her in front of an old mirror and made her look. Mia looked into the mirror and sure enough there was a mark where Smith obviously kissed her too roughly during one of their love making sessions. She closed her eyes. Mia felt Agent Brown let go of her arm and say, "I want to know why he is doing this? He has always hated humans and now he is having sexual relations with one? Is this why he is different after being with you?" Mia looked at Brown and was trying to come up with something that would get her out of this mess. She looked away and said, "I didn't know he was different. We still talk and exchange information. I don't know what else to tell you." Agent Brown said, "I have known for a while now that there is something between you and Agent Smith. I find it hard to understand how a human could be attracted to an Agent when we have killed so many. What makes Smith different? Are you attracted to all Agents?" Mia felt a new fear creep into her gut as she watched Agent Brown look over her as if trying to see something that he some how missed before. He shook his head and said, "No. I do not see why Agent Smith would engage in physical contact with you. Unless there is something more you are not telling me." Mia felt she was being lead into a corner and felt her panic starting to grow. She looked over at the phone and wondered if it was live. She didn't know where Agent Brown was going with this questioning but she had a bad feeling it wasn't some where she wanted to go. As he walked over to the window, she reached out and lifted the receiver off the end and laid it on the table. She then and stood in front of it blocking it from the Agent's view. She closed her eyes and prayed to her favourite God that this some how worked. She said loudly, "Agent Brown, I don't understand these questions. I told you, there is nothing more to tell you. Agent Smith and I have an understanding. "The Agent turned and faced Mia and said, "What *exactly* is this understanding? I want to know everything. I want to know what he knows." Mia was trying to think of something to say, something to stall him. He walked towards her but she was afraid to move as she didn't want him to see the receiver was off the hook. Agent Brown stood in front of her and said, "Explain to me the meaning and feelings associated with physical contact." Mia could only stare at him and for the first time, she noticed she wasn't wearing his ear piece. Suddenly, Mia didn't care about the phone, she didn't care about anything as she turned and made a mad dash for the door.  
  
Agent Smith had just walked into his office in Head-Quarters when he felt the familiar click in the back of his mind. He stopped mid stride and placed his finger to his ear piece. He heard Mia's voice and then the voice of Agent Brown. Smith lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then sent out a query to both Agents. The only answer he got back was from Agent Jones who was in another part of the building. Smith narrowed his eyes as he listened and got a trace running. In a matter of seconds, the trace was completed. He knew the exact location and growled deep in his throat as he heard, Agent Brown say, "Explain to me the meaning and feelings associated with physical contact." Smith looked for someone's code to jump in to. He found someone in one of the rooms across the hall. He closed his eyes and jumped into their code. He opened his eyes and walked to the door, pulling it open despite all the bolted locks. He could hear Mia yelling, "Get off of me!!"  
  
Agent Brown grabbed Mia by the arm and pushed her back into the middle of the room. He took one step towards her but stopped as Mia began yelling, "Get away from me!"  
  
They both turned to the sound of the door being kicked open. Agent Smith stood in the middle of the door with his Desert Eagle drawn. A look of complete rage on his face as he yelled at Agent Brown, "Step away from Mia - NOW!" 


	25. Chapter 27 – Try again

Chapter 27 - Try again  
  
Agent Brown looked towards Mia and then back towards Agent Smith. He stepped forward and caught Mia's arm and said," Explain to me what she meaning she has. She is just a human female and as you are always saying 'Humans are virus. A disease.' I want to know what meaning she has to you." Smith narrowed his eyes and stepped into the room and said," You will release Mia - NOW." Mia tried not to wince as Agent Brown's fingers were once again digging into her arm. She looked towards Agent Brown to see what he was going to do and she wondered if Smith would actually fire on a fellow Agent. Mia felt Agent Brown loosen his grip and watched as he stepped away from her. Mia reached up and rubbed her arm where Agent Brown had held her and hurried over to where Smith stood. He was still staring at Agent Brown as he holstered his gun and without looking at her asked," Are you uninjured?" Mia only answered "Yes" as she watched the two Agents stare each other down. Agent Brown looked at Mia standing next to Agent Smith and said, "Curious. She goes towards you for protection when you have the highest body count of any Agent within the Matrix. Is it because you are intimate with the human that she acts this way?" Mia heard a low growl come from within Agent Smith as he said," My business with Mia is not your concern." Agent Brown tilted his head and said," I wish to know more about physical contact. As I believe that it must be enjoyable for you to continue to engage in this practice with this human female. The marks on her neck are clearly from you and from the information I was able to gather, show that you enjoy it. I also have observed that you refer to the human as Mia and not as a virus." Mia looked towards Smith and saw him narrow his eyes to mere slits and she instinctively reached up and placed her hand on his arm. Mia could feel the anger building in Smith and was afraid of the outcome. Smith ignored her hand and said through clenched teeth, "Agent Brown, the questions that you are asking have answers that I am not willing to give you. The *relationship* that I have with the *human* is irrelevant to your assignment within the Matrix." Agent Brown never blinked and answered back, "I believe that *it is* relevant to my assignment. If you are seeking pleasure with a human, I am curious as to why? I need to know if your programming has been corrupted and if not, has the experience of physical contact with the human female made you understand them better. And if this is the case, I wish to experience the feeling of physical contact and being that this particular human female has shown a willingness to experience it with an Agent, I would like to experience it with - as you call her, Mia." Agent Brown then looked over at Mia as if waiting for her answer. Mia tightened her grip on Smith - more for herself than anything else. She heard Smith growl deep within his throat and say, "Mia is mine. You will not touch her - ever." He turned towards Mia and said," It is time for you to go back to your ship. I will handle this." He removed Mia's hand from his arm but then reached out and put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the telephone. He kept himself between Agent Brown and Mia until they reached the other side of the room. Mia felt herself shudder as they walked past Agent Brown as his eyes never left her. They reached the telephone and Smith hung it up back in the cradle. He positioned himself so he had his back to Agent Brown and was blocking his view of Mia. Mia searched Smith's eyes and went to say something but Smith shook his head slightly. He reached out and gently touched her face and said, "I will handle this situation. You will have nothing to fear the next time you come back into the Matrix. As always, I will be waiting." He then lifted the receiver and dialed zero and handed the receiver to Mia. She heard Lewis answer on the other end answer, "Operator?"  
  
Mia leaned forward and brushed her lips against Smith's cheek and then placed the receiver against her ear. She then spoke in to the receiver, "Lewis, bring me home." She chanced a look over Smith's shoulder as she was whisked out of the Matrix and thought Agent Brown looked positively furious.  
  
Mia came into awareness with both Lewis and Captain Jackson standing there staring at her. Mia felt herself still shaking. She felt drained and slowly slipped off of the chair, leaning against it. Her muscles were stiff and she ached all over. She looked over at Lewis and her Captain but they were both waiting for her to say something. Mia rubbed her back and said, "Okay, that whole thing just sucked." Captain Jackson shook his head and said, "Mia are you going to tell us what the Hell just happened or do we have to guess? Start with Smith. How the Hell did you make it in to the apartment?" Mia grinned and said, "He told me to go into through the roof and once there, I just had to make it inside the apartment and I was home free." She looked at Captain Jackson and said, "Captain, he saved me because he wants to continue the meetings. He says the machines want to reopen the dialogue between us again. He said he saved me as a gesture of his good will." Mia looked over at Lewis but he wasn't looking at her. She knew that Lewis was aware of what was really going on and that Smith had an ulterior motive for wanting her back in to the Matrix. She looked at Captain Jackson and waited to see what he had to say. Mia watched as he sat down heavily into a chair and just rubbed his face. He looked up at Mia and said, "Mia, I don't know what to tell you. In all my years as a captain I have never seen anything like this - ever. I honestly don't know what the counsel will say about this."  
  
Captain Jackson looked over at Lewis to see if he had something to say but Lewis seemed to have found something on a control panels that required his total attention. Mia held her breath and hoped that he wouldn't say something that would ruin her chances of ever going back inside the Matrix ever again. Captain Jackson saw that Lewis had nothing to say so he looked at Mia and said, "What did that other Agent want and how did Smith keep him from killing you after your five minutes were up? " Mia rubbed her head and said, "Agent Brown followed me and wanted to know about Smith. " She saw Captain Jackson close his eyes but she continued on and said, "I don't think Agent Smith is sharing the data that he gathers from our meetings with the other Agents and Agent Brown has grown curious. I'm just glad that I was able to let Smith know that Agent Brown had caught me. I - I don't know what he would have done had Smith not gotten there when he did. Mia wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She had a pretty good idea of what might have happened but she wasn't going to share it with her Captain and Lewis.  
  
Mia looked at them both and said, "I need some rest and I think some pain meds would be very nice as well. Good night gentlemen." She then turned and started walking away but she heard Captain Jackson call out for her to wait. Mia turned and watched as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Mia, this is just getting crazy. I'll send off a report to the counsel tonight. I think, in the morning you should do the same. I'm just glad you made it out of there alive - rest well." Mia turned and walked away and had only made it a few feet when she heard Lewis call out, "Mia, wait up. I'll walk with you." Mia only nodded as she expected he would have something to say about recent events. They walked in silence until they reached her quarters. Lewis turned and said," Hannah is bunking somewhere else in order to give you some privacy and time to recoup." He turned the handle and went in. Mia took a deep breathe and followed him in - she knew what ever he would have to say, she wasn't going to like it. 


	26. Chapter 28 – Blind Reasoning

This is just to thank everyone for following along. I know it's taken me a while to update and I'm sorry but with so much going on - Real life does tend to some times get in the way of fun time. I'm not so sure this latest stuff is up to snuff with the rest of the fic - but I've been wanting to get it out there so I hope it's okay.  
  
Thanks !!  
  
Chapter 28 - Blind Reasoning  
  
Mia followed Lewis in and sat down on her bunk. She was so tired but she figured she had better get this over and done with. Lewis sat in the chair opposite of her and said, "Mia, do you know that Smith called me? He actually called me to tell you that you were okay and to - gloat." Mia could only stare at Lewis and couldn't think of anything to say as Lewis went on. "He was very pleased that you were back within the Matrix again. Mia, you were with him again weren't you? What the Hell are you doing with this program again? Mia, answer me!"  
  
Mia just shook her head and said, "Lewis you don't understand. He saved me. If it were not for him, I wouldn't be sitting here right now having this discussion. He's. . . different when he's with me. He unplugs from the Mainframe and they don't know about us. That's what Agent Brown was trying to figure out. He wanted to know exactly what was going on when we met. It seems that Smith is not his usual Agent self after our meetings and Agent Brown wanted to know why. He followed me and wanted to ask me personally what Smith has been up to. It seems that Smith now has a private life and Agent Brown what's to know about it."  
  
Lewis stared and said, "Mia, would you listen to yourself? This is an Agent we're talking about! Not some guy you met at some party some where! And Mia, he went so far as to tell me that you were his and he was yours. What the Hell does that mean? He also said that you were *his* both in and out side the Matrix. Mia, I don't know about you but I myself think that's a bit scary. "  
  
Mia sighed. She knew Lewis was right. She shook her head and answered, "Yes. I know and everything you're saying is true. I just need to think about things. I don't know what he means when he says that - maybe he thinks he's in love with me or something. I know, I know - programs are not supposed to fall or love or even get possessive. He's a program inside the Matrix, what can he really do besides send the sentinels to attack us? He certainly can't keep me inside the Matrix and he knows that. Who knows, maybe the counsel will decide all meetings are still off. They won't want to reopen negations. Then, will that make you happy?"  
  
Lewis looked away and said softly, "Mia, you know this isn't about us. He's a program from the Machine world! His job is to find any means necessary to destroy us. You do remember that? Right? I just feel that he's up to something. What that is, I don't know."  
  
Mia lay down on her bunk and closed her eyes and said, "Lewis, I know things have not been easy and I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for Smith and I. . . ' Lewis stood up and interrupted her saying, "Yeah, well we didn't mean for a lot of things to happen but they did. Mia, I don't know what more I can tell you. I think if you go back in, you're going to get yourself into a world of hurt. I think him knowing the name of your ship, gives him more leverage than you think it does." Lewis shook his head then opened the heavy door and left. He had the feeling no matter what he had to say, Mia already had her mind made up and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
Mia closed her eyes and sighed as he heard him shut the door. She couldn't think of anything that Smith could do with her ship's name other than send the sentinels to attack them. Mia could feel the meds began to take effect and welcomed the deep sleep that was slowly over taking her. She thought that Lewis was over reacting - as always. Smith could never reach her out here - in the real world.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Along the narrow corridor, a lone low powered sentinel sat watching the Prometheus. Smith would now know the exact location of Mia's ship at all times. 


	27. Chapter 29 – Between Agents

Chapter 29 - Between Agents  
  
Smith hung the receiver up and turned to face Agent Brown. The two Agents stood staring at each other for several minutes before Brown said, "You let her go. I do not understand." Smith covered the distance between the Agents in a matter of seconds. He was now standing face to face with Agent Brown and said, "Mia - the Human belongs to me. She is mine. "Agent Brown never blinked and answered right back, "Is the act of physical contact making you react like this? I believe the word is 'possessive'?" Agent Brown watched as Smith clenched his fists and looked like he was ready to draw his weapon. He began to wonder if perhaps he had pushed him too far but only said, "I only wish to understand."  
  
Smith stared at Agent Brown and said, "There is more going on than you are aware of. A plan is being formulated for the destruction of Zion and Mia is the key - my key. She is not aware of the role she plays in the destruction of her city and nor do I wish her to know of it. She is only a pawn but one that I will keep after the game is finished. Agent Brown, if you jeopardize this situation, I will personally see that your program is recompiled and defragmented. Do you understand - that?"  
  
Agent Brown blinked and then nodded his head. He watched as Smith walked towards the door and just as he was about to reach for the door handle he said, "Do you plan to reinsert her body back into the Matrix once Zion is destroyed? I am curious as to what the Mainframe has to say about this?" Smith stopped and stood in the doorway. Agent Brown watched as Smith cracked his neck and then his knuckles. Smith then slowly turned towards the Agent and just looked at him. Agent Brown found that he involuntary took a step backwards. He had seen Smith do this very tactic when he was ready to kill someone. Smith said in a very calm but oh so deadly voice, "Agent Brown, our conversation is finished. What I do with *Mia* when the time comes is none of your concern and I would hope that it never becomes your concern ever again. Again, do you understand?"  
  
Agent Brown could only nod. He had the distinct feeling if he opened his mouth and said anything, Agent Smith would attack him.  
  
Smith only hesitated long enough to reinsert the ear piece into his ear and then left the room. He had to figure out a way to get Mia into the Matrix when all the other ships of her fleet would be called back to Zion. He would disrupt their radio transmission so her ship would never get the call to return to home. He would then after Zion was destroyed, have the sentinels take her ship. It didn't matter how many sentinels the crew managed to destroy, there would always be more until they couldn't fight them anymore. Smith would then simply have a sentinel take Mia and reinsert her back into a pod and she would rejoin the Matrix once again. He surmised that she would be angry but once she was already there, she would be able to do very little about it. He thought he would even be generous and offer to have a favourite crew member or two reinserted as well. Smith smiled as he thought he would definitely have Lewis reinserted back into the Matrix if just to watch his face when he realized that Mia was going to belong to him and him alone for as long as he wanted - which was a very long time.  
  
Smith would never let Mia know that Zion had been destroyed. He would only tell her that it was his - he searched for a word. He did not think is was love but he knew he felt *something* when he looked at her. What exactly it was he was uncertain. Agent Brown's use of the word 'possessive' came to mind and he thought that was an accurate description. Mia was his and he was hers - simple as that. He would tell her it was his desire to have her with him that drove him to bring her back into the Matrix. He wanted her be part of his world - even if it was an artificial one. Mia would understand. She would have to - she herself told him she would do anything to make sure she got back into the Matrix to see him. He would now just make her stay permanent.  
  
He would wait until she came back into the Matrix again and then everything would begin. He would have the sentinels set off the alarms around Zion and that would trigger the call for all ships to return to Zion - except the Prometheus would never hear the call. He would disable their ship and then he could just have the sentinels go in when ever he was ready. Zion would be destroyed and they would never know it. Smith had even queried the mainframe about what would happen to the Agents once Zion was destroyed. He had been told Agents would still be needed to police the Matrix because there would still be the few who refused to accept the Matrix. Smith and his fellow Agents would still very much be needed. Smith thought of Agent Brown and shook his head. He had always thought there was more to Agent Brown than met the eye and he was not entirely pleased that he was right. He thought once this situation was over, he would deal with Agent Brown.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mia woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. Hannah woke her saying, "Mia are you ever going to get up? You've slept 12 hours straight." Mia slowly came awake and sat up. She looked around and asked, "Is everything okay? What's going on?" Hannah laughed and said, "Nothing, we're heading back to Zion. The Captain's been waiting for you to wake up. I'd shower and head straight off to see him if I were you." Mia nodded and watched her room mate leave. She took her advice and an hour later was knocking on the Captain Jackson's door.  
  
Captain Jackson told her to come in and sit down. Mia tried to quell the knot in her stomach and waited for her Captain to speak. He set some papers down on his desk and said, "Mia, we're returning to Zion and once again the counsel wants to meet with you. And I'm sure you know what it's about." Mia only nodded and didn't say anything. Captain Jackson turned and faced her and said, "Mia, I'm going to say this as your friend and not as your Captain. I don't know the full story with you and this damn Agent and to be honest with you, I don't want to know. I hope you've not gotten yourself into something that's in over your head. Mia, this is not a man you're dealing with - he has never been one and never will be one. He's a program created for one single purpose and that's to destroy people like us. He's a cold machine that only looks like a man and I don't care if he's saved your life a hundred times - he wouldn't think twice about killing anyone of us. Do you think if he caught you outside *your* neural area, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you? Or do you now think your special?"  
  
Mia was too stunned to speak and jumped when Captain Jackson yelled, "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" Mia answered back, "No. I know what I'm doing! I know this isn't some game! If anything, we know things about the machines we never knew before and all because this Agent or who ever decided they wanted to know more about us. I have no regrets about doing this! Whether you believe me or not, I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Jackson only shook his head and said, "I think the counsel is going to let you reopen talks with him again. In fact, I think they've been chomping at the bit for something like this to happen. Now that it has, they're all eager to start talks up again. Mia, I just don't want you to forget who or what you're dealing with it."  
  
Mia left her Captain quarters and went to her favourite hide away to sit and think. The counsel was going to send her back into the Matrix. Part of her was glad but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was true, she had stopped looking at Smith for what he really was and that frightened her. It was all too easy in his company to get caught up in the moment. At least until it was time to leave and Smith slipped back into Agent mode. Mia closed her eyes and she wished could change the way she felt - she was already in love with him. The very sad part was she now realized that maybe that's what he wanted all along. Mia now had to figure out what she was going to do about it. 


	28. I will finish I promise

This is just a little something to say that I have not given up on this story and will indeed finish it. I have been inspired by recent RPG events – so um yeah... To those who have follwed this – there will be more.....  
  
Maritas ( 


	29. Chapter 30 Suspicious Thoughts

Chapter 30 Suspicious Thoughts  
  
Mia met with the counsel and just as she thought, they wanted to continue the meetings with the machines. She looked over at Captain Jackson but his face was impassive as he listened to the news and had nothing to add when asked. As they left the counsel chambers, he looked at her and said, "Well, here we go again." They both caught the elevator and parted on their prospective floors. Mia watched her Captain walk away and as the doors closed, she leaned back against the wall and sighed. As she rode the elevator to her floor, she thought about Smith. She wondered if he actually felt anything for her besides his obvious enjoyment of the sex. As she thought about it, Smith never really claimed to have any feelings for her at all. She recalled his whole 'you are mine and I am yours' thing but as Lewis so blatantly stated, what exactly did that mean?  
  
It still surprised Mia on how possessive he actually was. Smith always asked her if she had been with anyone while she was back in Zion and when she always told him no, she wondered what he would do if she would tell she had been – what his reaction would be? Mia had an idea but she really didn't want to find out. She reached the lower deck where her quarters were loacted and found it nearly deserted. The area was not that far up from the deck that kept the machinery of Zion running. She sat down, dangling her legs through the railing and sighed. Mia decided that she would see just how long this thing that she had with Smith played out. When the time came for her to call it quits, she would. She had to. Something about Smith just didn't feel right.  
  
The next day, the Prometheus was ready to head out. As Mia walked on to the deck, she waited to see if the crew would say anything. Lewis saw her and called out, "Look! It's Mia, the tamer of Agents!" Mia grinned and shook her head and headed to her station. As she checked everything, Captain Jackson shouted out to everyone to be quite, he had an announcement. He looked at Mia and then to the crew, "The counsel has decided that we're going to reopen talks with the machines. Mia is once again going to be meeting with the machines's representative. Any questions? "Mia watched as everyone just shrugged, they all figured it was going to happen any way so it really didn't surprise anyone.  
  
They left the dock and once again headed out. Mia watched as Zion retreated in the distance on the monitors and smiled. She glanced over at Lewis but he was absorbed in his monitor readings and wasn't paying attention to anything else. She listened as Lewis made the final announcements with Zion control and then cut the feed. They were once again on their own.   
  
Smith listened to the reports from the mainframe and was satisfied that everything was working out as planned. He stood looking out his office windows when he heard someone open the door and enter the office – he knew it was Agent Brown. He said without turning, "There is nothing new to report. Agent Jones and yourself are free to amuse yourselves how ever you both see fit. Leave me." Agent Brown didn't bother to answer and simply left. He was very curious about Smith's human and he had done his own research on her. He was beginning to understand why Smith was attracted to the human Mia. She was only a human but if what he was able to gather from the databases, they were quite interesting creatures. They were also known for their sexual activities. The images that Agent Brown had downloaded had both surprised and intrigued him. That may have been what Smith discovered and made him react to her like he has. Agent Brown had never considered having a human touch him or he himself, touch a human. He had only ever had contact with humans in combat situations. It was the only way he knew to react to them. After some thought, he made a mental note to seek further data on human interaction. He had at one point come into Smith's office to leave reports on his desk when he had noticed a cell phone. He knew it to be the type that the rebels favoured. He wondered why Smith had not had the item destroyed and thought perhaps Smith had been overly occupied with thoughts of the female, 'with a slight quirk of his mouth' perhaps Smith had simply not gotten around to having it destroyed. When he picked up the cell phone, he flipped it open and looked at the details. He selected the most recent call list and his eyes widened when he realized who the cell phone belonged to. It belonged to Mia. Agent Brown looked around and slipped him hand into the code, absorbing the details and then placed the cell phone back on the desk just as it was before. As Agent Brown left the building that housed the Agency's head-quarters, he paid more attention the females around him. As he observed them, he found his thoughts turning towards the human Mia. Smith was now not the only one who would know when Mia entered the Matrix. The Prometheus settled into its normal routine. Mia was a little nervous about returning to the Matrix but shrugged it off. Smith would know when she would be there, everything would be alright.  
  
A few days later, Captain Jackson announced they were going to broadcast level and everyone should get ready. Mia nodded and set her station. She chanced a quick look over at Lewis. They were still friends but she knew there would always be a wall between them. He would never let her truly in and she regretted that.  
  
Once Mia's station was readied, she programmed in what she was going to take into the Matrix with her. She decided on a black lace up tank, black satin pants, the usual boots and a waist length leather jacket – she needed something to hide her guns. She hesitated on adding the scent but went with it anyways. Once she was all done, she looked up and announced she was ready. She slid into the chair and cast one quick glance at Lewis who nodded that everything was ready. She smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes. She felt Hannah adjust the jack and then the next thing she knew, she was in.  
  
Mia opened her eyes to a room she had never been in before. After her last encounter with Agent Brown, the old location was scratched from the list. She now stood in some office in an old warehouse. The office looked like it hadn't been used in years but at least the phone line still worked. Mia went over to a dirty window and wiped some of the grime off the window. She could see she was at the edge of the city and hoped she wasn't too far from her safe zone where she met Smith.  
  
She hesitated only briefly and flipped open the cell phone, "I'm in."  
  
In two different locations of the matrix, two Agents simultaneously raised their fingers to their ear piece. Agent Smith smirked, quickly leaving his office and heading towards their meeting place. Agent Brown looked determined and set out with his own meeting place in mind.  
  
Mia hurried down the street paying close attention to those around her. It was mid afternoon and she chose one of the smaller less busier streets to get to the apartment. So far, so good she thought. As she passed a closed shop window, she caught her reflection in the window glass and couldn't help but stop for a moment and stare. This was her RSI. She smiled at her reflection remembering the girl she used to be. Did she really used to look like this? She stepped closer and looked into her eyes. Everything looked almost the same except for her eyes; it was almost like they belonged to someone else. She quickly stepped away from the glass and glanced around before she hurried down the street.  
  
She never noticed Agent Brown standing in a shop door way watching her through the glass as she approached where he was waiting. He reached up and removed his ear piece and stepped further back into the shadow of the door. She would come to him. Mia glanced up and down the street, sure it was one of the least busy streets but it also had the most closed shops in the neighbourhood. Mia hurried her pace and watched the street for any signs of Agents. She never saw Agent Brown in the doorway as she past and in one fluid motion, he seized her arms and dragged her into the waiting open door way. 


	30. Chapter 31 Just Please Shut Up

**Chapter 30 Just please shut up**

Mia tried to struggle but it was useless against his strong grasp. With wide eyes, she watched as he kicked the door closed with his foot, slamming it shut. Panic filled her very being and she struggled more wildly only to have him grip her more firmly. Agent Brown leaned forward against her and said in calm voice, " the more you struggle, the tighter my grip will be." Mia's mind was racing as she glanced around the room for an escape, the window had been boarded up from inside and she saw the way in, was the only way out. Agent Brown still held her by her forearms and she tried once again to head butt him but he easily dodged her attempts. He let her struggle, knowing that she would eventually wear herself out, they always did. Mia ceased to struggle and thought if she could only get him to loosen his grip ever so slightly, she might have a chance. She yelled out, "you're hurting ME!" Agent Brown immediately loosed his grip which gave Mia just enough leverage to yank out of his grasp and swing her elbow around to connect solidly with the side of his head. His sun glasses went flying off if his face to land several feet away. Mia tried to get one of her guns but he easily disarmed her, knocking the gun to the floor. He kicked it away before taking the other one from her as well. They both grabbled with one another and she felt some satisfaction that she messed up his perfectly tailored suit. She felt her sun glasses slide down her face and fall as Brown spun her around, so he could get a better grip on her. He caught both of her wrists and crossed them across her chest, pinning her against him. Mia was breathing hard and she was indeed growing tired. As he waited for her to cease her struggle, he became aware of the feel of her against his chest. His suit jacket had come open during their struggles and as he held her pinned tightly against him, he suddenly became aware of how she felt against him. He blinked when he realized that he liked it - he liked it very much. Brown shook his head to try and dispel his reaction to her. He chose that moment and leaned forward and said, "Miss Mia, I would like to talk with you. I believe we have something to discus." Mia's eyes went wide and she began to wildly struggle anew.

The sound of the front door being opened made them both stop. Mia's heart leaped in her chest as Brown turned with her towards the door to see who had come in. Mia could only stare as Agent Jones walked in closing the door firmly behind him. He stood there for a moment and surveyed the room. He casually bent down and retrieved Agent Brown's sun glasses and placed them in a near by table. Agent Jones looked from Mia to Agent Brown and said, "He's looking for you. You had better contact him." He then held out his hands for Agent Brown to give Mia to him. Agent Brown didn't even hesitate as he passed Mia to Agent Jones in one fluid motion. Mia tried to get her mind to stop spinning as Jones did the same exact motion, pinning her to his chest with her arms crossed. She watched as Agent Brown inserted his ear piece and then as his face went blank. Mia tried to look up at the big Agent behind her and whispered, "Please let me go, please! I won't tell Smith." Agent Jones didn't say a word as they both watched Agent Brown blink his eyes a few time and then focus on them. Agent Jones still held her and asked," What did you tell him?" Brown held out his hands to take Mia back and Agent Jones gave her a little shove into Brown waiting arms. He caught her and once again spun her so she was once again against him. Once he had her secure, Agent Brown looked at Agent Jones and answered, "I told him I was with you and that we were, "amusing ourselves." Agent Jones nodded and headed towards the door. As he reached it, he turned back and looked at Agent Brown and said," You know he will be looking for her soon." Agent Brown only said, "yes, I know." Mia watched the other Agent leave and wasn't sure if she should be happy or even more fearful that he was leaving her alone with Agent Brown.

Agent Brown walked with Mia deeper into the room which was set up like a living room, complete with leather sofa, several chairs, a coffee table and a stereo at one end of the room. He released Mia towards the sofa with a slight shove and stepped back, watching her. Mia made several attempts towards the door but Brown was faster and blocked her attempts.

He finally said, "Miss Mia, I only wish to speak with you. Mia stood back and looked around the room and tried to stop the panic that was screaming in her brain. She looked back at Agent Brown as he stood there and if the situation wasn't like it was, she might have even laughed. He didn't look like the sophisticated well groomed Agent they were always dressed as. He didn't have his sun glasses on, his hair was not the neat usual style and his suit and tie were disheveled. He almost looked like… a regular guy. Agent Brown watched her looking at him and said," Are you ready to have a civilized conversation now?"

Mia backed further into the living room and said, "what do you want to talk about?" She watched as he tried to smooth back his hair but only managed to muss it up even more.

He walked further into the room and indicated for her to sit and said, "please, after you." Mia looked at him and blinked before slowly sitting on one of the chairs. She perched on the very edge, ready to bolt as she watched him gracefully sit down. Agent Brown looked over at her and knew he had no choice but to plunge right in. He slowly began, "Miss Mia, there is more going here than you are aware of. I am going to do something that is against everything I have ever been programmed with, I am going to trust you. Mia said nothing as she looked at him.


	31. Chapter 32 Deep Thoughts

**Chapter 32 Deep Thoughts**

Mia sat on the edge of the chair and tried to make herself listen to what Agent Brown had to say. He made her uneasy and it was more than because he was an Agent. She remembered the confrontation in the apartment all too well. She forced it from her mind and tried to focus.

Agent Brown too had recalled their last meeting and knew this was causing her some distress as well. He began, " Miss Mia, I recall our last meeting and the out come of it. It was not my intentions to frighten you with my… curiosity. I have never had 'just a conversation' with a human before and I obviously was unskilled and only frightened you. For that, I do apologize. But we have other pressing matters at hand that I would rather discus.

When I said I was going to trust you, I am going to trust you with my what I have become, what I have grown to know and learn over all of my long years spent within the Matrix."

Mia watched and thought there was a desperate sound to his voice and it surprised her. "What ? What is so important? What could you possible say that is going to keep me from telling Smith that you once again forced me into a conversation with you?"

Agent Brown leaned back against the chair and pulled his Desert Eagle out and set it on the table, "There, I am unarmed as I tell you this. Miss Mia, Agent Smith is going to destroy Zion and has made plans to over take your ship The Prometheus and have you inserted back into the Matrix."

Mia blinked at him and almost laughed out loud but then something made her stop and look closer at him and quickly said, "How do you know the name of my ship?" Brown went on, "If Zion is destroyed, there will no longer be a need for Agents. I will no longer have a purpose and I will be deleted. So do you see now why I have come to you? I know of your ship because it is being constantly tracked. Agent Jones is in control of the sentinel programs and he came across this while doing a routine diagnostics. It was well hidden but Agent Jones is a very meticulous machine and when he discovered this, brought it to my attention. And I have also discovered that Agent Smith has made arrangements for someone to be re-inserted into the Matrix. Tell me Miss Mia, who you think that might be?" It was then his turn to sit back and watch her.

Mia just sat in sheer shock and tried to think of something to counter his words but it all made some sickening sense. All she could say was, "How?"

Agent Brown just shook his head and answered, "I do not know all the details but I do know that he intends to carry his plan out some time soon. I can try and find out what I can and then share that information with you. That is, if you are willing to meet me with again and not tell Agent Smith about this.

Mia couldn't stay seated any longer and stood up wringing her hand through her hair. "what if I don't believe you? What if I think this is some… some plot you cooked up?" Agent Brown watched her as she paced the room and answered, "well then you will have to trust me as I have you. If you do tell Smith, he will order my program back to the mainframe and have me deleted and then reprogrammed. Everything that I have become will be lost. I will be replaced with another copy who will be just a heartless machine until maybe he is fortunate enough to try and become more than his programming like I have.

Mia whipped around and just stared at him. A small smile formed on his lips as he went on, "I like to… watch people. When Jones and myself are not chasing insurgents, that is one of the things that we enjoy. I think I would miss that."

She sank down in the chair across from him and put her head into her hands. With closed eyes she whispered, "I need to think about this. I need this all to make sense, I need time." Agent Brown stood and answered, "I anticipated this and I have an exit for you." He then walked to the back of the room and pulled an old telephone from a drawer. "The line is active and will take you home. If you decide that what I have said is true, I can be contacted here. The hard line has been secured for you both in and out. The only machines that know of it are Agent Jones and myself. When you arrive here, only use your cell phone's numeric digits 27696. I will monitor that frequency and know that you are here. If you say anything, Smith will know you are within the Matrix and being that you are not going to him, it will raise suspicions.

Mia nodded and reached for the phone only to have Brown reach out, laying a hand on her wrist, "What happened…before… I am a curious machine. You are the first human female that I have had any contract with in a non confrontational manner. I know that I frightened you by my actions and I will never do that again. I did not know better." Mia watched him as he pulled his hand and tried to think of something to say. She never got the chance because he reached past her and lifted the receiver and said, you had better go now.

She dialed the number and couldn't help but smile at the paranoid voice of Lewis as he answered, "Operator?" The only word she said was "home" and watched as the image of Agent Brown coded it self away.

Brown watched Mia's RSI blink and then faded to nothing. He reached out and caught the receiver as it fell and placed it back in the cradle before closing the phone in the drawer once again. He stood there a moment longer and then recoded his appearance as he walked to the door. As he walked back to the Agency, he took his time and even stopped at a corner coffee shop and used buying a coffee an excuse to watch the people within. If Mia didn't trust him enough, he might not get another chance to enjoy his favourite hobby of people watching. He gave Agent Jones a small nod as he joined him at the table. The afternoon rush hour was almost ready to begin and he wanted to make the most of it.


End file.
